No es mi culpa
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Juvia había huido minutos antes de casarse y Meredy la había ayudado a esconderse pero esto la hará enfrentarse a una situación que creía habrá dejado atrás ¿podrá superarla o caerá otra vez? • Gray había abandonado a Juvia dos años antes, sin embargo nunca dejo de amarla, ahora esta más que dispuesto a recuperarla, sin importar lo difícil que ella se ponga [Lyredy, Gruvia, StinLi]
1. Chapter 1

**Sip nuevo Fic, la verdad es que estaba muy indecisa, sentía que no debía publicar este fic pero luego considere el hecho de que tengo pocos fics y que de igual manera tardo en actualizar, así que uno más no hará la diferencia (Sorry pero seré honesta XDD) así que well, espero y lo disfruten.**

 **Este fic será un Lyeredy con Gruvia pero la primera pareja tendrá más importancia.**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 1_

.

* * *

.

Meredy no sabía cuándo es que su vida se había vuelto tan caótica, ya había tenido algunas experiencias malas y las había sabido controlar, sin embargo esto era algo diferente; tenía la sensación de que nada la salvaría de la furia que aquellos ojos negros reflejaban.

Quiso tragar duro pero eso hubiera dejado ver lo nerviosa que estaba y eso era algo que quería evitar, lo más que pudiera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — su voz sonó fuerte y clara, por lo que se sintió más segura.

— ¿Dónde está Juvia? —solo bastaron esas tres simples palabras para que su — recién adquirido — valor se esfumara de repente.

Abrió la boca para responder pero nada salió de ella, sentía su mirada fulminarla con una fría presión. En ese momento se pregunto cómo es que su mejor amiga había podido enamorarse de un hombre así.

El recuerdo de su amiga le recordó que aquel día se supondría sería el más feliz de su vida pero había terminado siendo el peor en la suya.

— Sé que sabes donde esta, Meredy y no me iré hasta que me lo digas.

No le cabía duda de que era capaz de hacerlo, pero no estaba segura de sí, acceder a su petición sería lo mejor para su amiga. Hacía solo cuatro horas su mejor amiga había huido minutos antes de su boda, Meredy seguía celebrando ese hecho pues sabía que aquello se hubiera convertido en el peor error que pudiera cometer.

La peli-rosa se lo había dicho semanas antes, cuando recién había llegado y la había visto con su prometido. Quizá para todos, ellos formaban una pareja perfecta pero a sus ojos eran todo lo contrario, además sabía que su amiga no amaba a ese hombre, le gustaba, sí, pero eso no bastaba para mantener un matrimonio.

Por eso había estado más que encantada de ayudarla a marcharse y ocultarse el tiempo que fuera necesario.

— Joder — masculló el hombre — Med, por favor — aquella suplica sí que no se la esperaba, nunca — desde que lo conocía — lo había escuchado pedir algo con tanta desesperación, sus ojos negros le dejaron ver la preocupación por su amiga, era obvio para Meredy que él aún tenía sentimientos amorosos hacia su amiga y también sabía que eso era reciproco.

Soltó un suspiro y rezó a todos los dioses porque no estuviera cometiendo un error.

— Te lo diré, pero por favor... no la lastimes — pidió y luego le dijo donde encontrarla.

.

* * *

.

Estaba recargada sobre la puerta mientras miraba ansiosamente su celular, esperaba con miedo que el aparato sonara y que fuera su mejor amiga quien llamara para reclamarle su traición; porque así es como sentía que debía considerarse su acto de fe.

Unos estruendosos toquidos la hicieron levantarse de golpe, se preguntó si detrás de la puerta estaba su amiga, echando humo por el enojo hacia ella.

— Abre la puerta, Meredy — se congeló al escuchar aquella voz, era increíble que luego de tantas horas, él apenas se dignara a presentarse ante ella.

Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta, no se sorprendió al ver como el hombre frente a ella tenía una expresión parecida a la suya.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó molesta y es que su sola presencia la ponía de ese modo.

— ¿Dónde está Juvia? — la pregunta tampoco la sorprendió, lo único que le sorprendía era el tiempo que había tardado.

— No lo sé — mintió — y aún si lo supiera no te lo diría — porque de hacerlo no estaba segura de que fuera a pasar, la idea de que logrará convencer a su amiga de casarse con él le revolvía el estomago.

— ¿Tanto me odias como para sonsacar a Juvia y evitar nuestra boda? — su semblante no había cambiado ni un ápice pero no logro provocar nada en ella.

— Juvia no te ama y casarse contigo es lo peor que podría hacer — explicó por milésima vez en el día.

Odiaba que fuera la única que pensara en la peli-azul y su felicidad.

— Claro que me ama — masculló enojado — si no lo hiciera no habría aceptado casarse conmigo en primer lugar — se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta — ella no es esa clase de persona.

— Tu no la conoces en lo más mínimo — siseó con molestia, sabía que para la mayoría de las personas era difícil ver a través de Juvia pero el hecho de que su "prometido" tampoco pudiera hacerlo era inconcebible.

— ¿Y tu si la conoces? — interrogó de forma irónica — todo iba de maravilla hasta que llegaste — reclamó y ella se sintió indignada.

— ¡No es mi culpa! — gritó — si de verdad conocieras a Juv, hubieras podido darte cuenta de cómo estaban realmente las cosas — siguió gritando sin importarle que alguien la escuchara — ¡pero no!, lo único que a ti te importa Lyon — dijo su nombre casi con desprecio — es tenerla tu y no Gray.

La fémina de ojos verdes sabía que el mayor miedo del albino era que Juvia lo dejara por su hermano, y es que para nadie era secreto que la Loxar se había enamorado perdidamente de Gray, pero las cosas entre los dos habían terminado dramáticamente hacía solo dos años atrás y desde entonces el Vastia se había propuesto conquistar a la peli-azul.

Y lo había logrado, al menos en apariencia.

— Juvia ya olvido al tonto de Gray.

Ella rió ante esa afirmación, era una mentira demasiado estúpida, ¿es qué no había notado el brillo en la mirada de ambos cuando — dos semanas antes — se habían reencontrado? Meredy había sentido hasta la tensión sexual que se generaba cuando cruzaban palabra.

Y una mierda, Juvia no había olvidado a Gray y él nunca había dejado a su amiga.

— Si eso es lo que quieres creer haya tu, Lyon — intentó cerrar la puerta pero el Vastia se lo impidió. Quiso luchar pero sabía que le ganaba en fuerza y que sería un esfuerzo inútil pedir ayuda, puesto que la mayoría de las personas que se hospedaban en el hotel la odiaban por haber "arruinado" la boda.

— No me iré hasta que me digas donde esta Juvia — era la segunda vez que le decían esas palabras, pero en esta ocasión no surtieron efecto.

Dejo la puerta y se adentro a la habitación, tomó una toalla blanca que había dejado hacía horas sobre una de las pocas sillas que había y se encamino al baño, escuchó como el albino le seguía los pasos por lo que se detuvo y lo miro por sobre el hombro.

— Has lo que quieras — sentenció indiferente — pero de mi no vas a conseguir nada. — Luego se metió en el baño y echo el seguro a la puerta.

Nada en el mundo le haría decirle a ese idiota donde estaba Juvia, no solo porque estaba molesta por su descaro al culparla, sino porque algo le decía que Gray necesitaba todo el tiempo que pudiera conseguirle, después de todo, Juvia no olvidaría lo que había pasado entre ellos tan fácilmente; aun si los motivos del Fullbuster eran tan fuertes.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Yei, ese fue el primer capítulo, espero y les haya gustado, debo decir que no soy experta usando a Lyon y a Meredy pero haré todo lo posible porque esto no sea tan OoC y si llega a serlo discúlpenme pero hago lo que puedo uvu**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien no tarde mucho con este cap porque como dije tengo unos días libres, así que aprovecharé para subir contis (las más que pueda), te tengo listo otro capitulo de otro de mis fics, solo tengo que trasncribirlo, pero será mañana XDD**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 2_

.

* * *

.

La ducha le había sentado bastante bien, era cierto que estaba en una situación difícil pero tenía fe en que iba a poder arreglárselas para manejarla.

Se vistió sin prisas, aunque había dudado el ponerse el pijama que había escogido, puesto que era un conjunto de una blusa rosa claro larga que le quedaba holgada pero que apenas y cubría sus muslos, así como un short corto en color negro, que de igual manera le parecía bastante corto.

No quería que Lyon tuviera "pruebas" de que ella deseaba algo con él, ya bastantes rumores había.

Miró su celular, quería llamar a Juvia para saber si se había encontrado con Gray, pero si hubiera sido así, no le contestaría. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse con la duda, pensó por un momento y dio con una buena solución, empezó a teclear el número del Fullbuster, de alguna manera creía que sería más fácil hablar con él.

— ¿Ha pasado algo, Med? — la voz del moreno se escuchaba cansada y se pregunto qué tantos problemas habría tenido con Juvia.

— ¿Encontraste a Juvia? — preguntó, quería saberlo antes de siquiera mencionar la presencia de Lyon en su cuarto de hotel.

— Si, la encontré — el suspiró que siguió no le gusto — pero las cosas no salieron como las pensé.

— Lo siento — dijo sincera — Juvia puede llegar a ser bastante testaruda — admitió con pesadez.

— Lo sé, Med — su voz sonó divertida — salí con ella durante tres años, ¿recuerdas?

— Es verdad — concedió, además de ella, Gray era el único que conocía a tal grado a su amiga — ¿la seguirás? — preguntó, aunque intuía la respuesta.

— Claro que la seguiré, Med — parpadeó un segundo al distinguir un tono a reproche — no sé librará tan fácilmente de mí — la peli-rosa supo entonces que Gray no se rendiría, no luego de casi haber perdido a Juvia.

— Suerte, Gray — de verdad se la deseaba.

— Ahora dime que ha pasado — apremió — sé que no me llamaste solo para un reporte.

Entonces fue su turno de suspirar. — Lyon esta aquí — escuchó una maldición al otro lado de la línea — dice que no se irá hasta que le diga donde esta Juvia.

— Era de esperarse — y de nueva cuenta se escuchaba cansado — lucho mucho por ella, no va a rendirse solo por esto.

— Sabes que no le diré nada — Gray había hecho mucho por ella y estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a recuperar el amor de su amiga — pero es cuestión de tiempo para que se entere, después de todo, esa casa es su regalo de bodas para Juvia.

Cuando se habían comprometido, Lyon había comprado una casa de campo situada en los límites de Margaret, ahí es donde había planeado pasar la luna de miel. Luego de huir de la iglesia, Juvia se había dirigido hacía allá para pasar por su ropa y pertenencias; aunque ella le había dicho que solo pasaría un día o dos ahí, la propiedad era limpiada por un servicio especial, cada semana, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo para que el Vastia se enterará de la presencia de juvia.

— Lo sé, ya había pensado en eso — se hizo un pequeño silencio, hasta que el Fullbuster habló de nuevo — intentaré convencer a Juvia de irnos mañana por la mañana.

— Dile que su tío también esta buscándola — de hecho había sido el primero en hacerlo, bueno luego de decirle un par de cosas, — eso seguro la hará moverse.

— Se lo diré — Meredy se sintió mal por dar tantas malas noticias, — gracias por todo.

— No hay de que — se humedeció los labios y continuó — es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo fue mi culpa que dejaras a Juvia — si ella no lo hubiera llamado desesperada, entonces Gray no se habría marchado del mismo modo para asistirla.

— Te dije que dejaras de preocuparte por eso, Med — ahora parecía que iba a reñirla — somos familia después de todo — y ella no había podido pedir una mejor — además fue mi actitud la que termino por hartar a Juvia — al escucharlo supo que aquello le pesaba — pero créeme, ahora todo será diferente.

— Solo hazla feliz — pidió — ambos se lo merecen.

Luego de las despedidas apropiadas, colgó el teléfono y salió del baño. Revisó el cuarto en busca de su indeseable invitado, no lo vio por lo que supuso que se había marchado ya. Se encaminó hasta su dormitorio, pues de pronto se sintió exhausta y lo que más le apetecía era dormir, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, la penumbra se disipo dejando ver al albino recostado en su cama; tenía un trago en la mano, por su aspecto daba la impresión de que estaba ebrio.

— ¿Qué rayos haces en mi cama? — le preguntó molesta al tiempo que ponía sus manos en sus caderas, y es que una cosa es que se presentara en la puerta de su cuarto e irrumpiera en el, y otra muy distinta que se atreviera a entrar en su dormitorio.

— Te esperaba — su voz sonó ronca y pastosa, signo inequívoco de su ebriedad.

— Ya te dije que no sé donde esta Juvia — habló igual de seria que cuando le había abierto la puerta — así que ve a buscarla en otro lugar, yo quiero dormir — se acercó a la cama, más que dispuesta a echarlo a patadas si era necesario pero al alargar la mano, Lyon la tomo con fuerza y la jalo hacía la cama.

Así, se vio atrapada bajo su cuerpo y el colchón, el albino le sujeto las muñecas para que no pudiera apartarlo ni golpearlo, de igual modo eso no impidió que se removiera furiosa.

— ¡Suéltame! — exigió, pero el Vastia la ignoro.

— ¿Esto es lo que querías, no? — habló casi arrastrando las palabras, su aliento a alcohol le llego a la nariz, produciéndole nauseas.

Volteó su rostro hacía un costado debido a aquello, lo cual termino siendo una muy mala decisión pues el Vastia aprovecho aquello para besarle el cuello.

— Yo sé que siempre estuviste enamorada de mi — volvió a su rostro y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia de su boca, parecía que quería probarla, lo cual la molesto aún más.

— Eres tan egocéntrico — le espetó con el ceño fruncido, sí, admitía que había estado enamorada de él durante su adolescencia pero Lyon se había encargado de matar ese amor, tratándola siempre como una niña... la niña que Ultear había acogido. Había llegado a pensar que para el albino ese acto, era lo mismo que recoger un cachorro en la calle.

Por si fuera poco debía de agregarle a su lista de reproches, lo ocurrido dos años atrás, cuando Lyon se había quedado en Margaret para conquistar a Juvia, mientras Ultear...

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido pensar más en eso.

— Dime — sintió como sus ojos negros bajaban, recorriendo su figura, como examinándola — si me acuesto contigo hoy, me dirás lo que quiero saber.

Aquello había sido el colmo, Meredy dobló su pierna y le asestó un rodillazo en la entrepierna, tuvo suerte de que estuviera ebrio, se dijo, pues de lo contrario no creía que hubiera podido golpearlo. El Vastia se doblo por el dolor y la soltó lo suficiente para que la peli-rosa pudiera sacárselo de encima.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se alejo del hombre — ¡largo! — gritó indignada y molesta, cogió la lámpara de pie que estaba cerca de la puerta del dormitorio y lo amenazó con ella.

— No me iré...

— Te irás ahora — sentenció — o llamaré a la policía.

Meredy sabía que el albino no iba a arriesgar el prestigió de su hotel, su reputación ya había sido dañada lo suficiente como para agregar una noche en la jefatura de la ciudad. Además de que eso le haría perder clientes.

— No te creerían — dijo una vez repuesto, al menos lo suficiente como para levantarse y plantarle cara.

— Estas ebrio, en mi dormitorio y yo estoy en pijama — señaló — creo que ambos sabemos como interpretarán las cosas — tal vez Lyon pudiera mandar en su hotel pero fuera de el, era una persona como cualquier otra.

El albino pareció asimilar su situación, Meredy incluso había creído ver lucidez en su mirada, salió de la habitación a trompicones, y la peli-rosa lo siguió a una distancia prudente, hasta que salió por la puerta principal sin mirar atrás.

Suspiró aliviada, no había creído que Lyon fuera capaz de algo parecido, la única razón por la que se había limitado a echarlo de su cuarto, era Ur, la cual se hospedaba en el hotel también y cuya habitación estaba al final del pasillo. Estaba segura de que no le haría ningún bien enterarse de que su niño bueno estaba en prisión por su causa.

Regresó al dormitorio, dudo un momento para entrar pero luego lo hizo y echo el seguro a la puerta, quizá no serviría de nada considerando que el hotel seguro tenía llaves de todas las puertas pero se sintió más tranquila de ese modo.

Se metió a la cama e intento dormir pero tardo bastante en lograrlo, no fue sino hasta que el sueño la venció por completo que pudo descansar debidamente.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Y así terminamos el segundo capitulo, espero y les haya gustado. La verdad es que aún falta mucho por ver, quería meter algo del Gruvia en este capítulo pero es demasiado pronto así que tendrán que esperar, igual incluí un poco de ese paring con la llamada de Meredy para Gray, aunque lo hice porque también entre ellos hay historia y sí, tiene que ver con que Gray haya dejado a Juvia.**

 **Espero que no odien a Lyon (todavía) pues falta mucho para que lo odien de verdad (?) Ok no pero ya verán que quiero decir.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron review, los que pusieron este fic en fav y/o follow, muchas gracias, pues me han sacado una sonrisa al ver que este fic les ha gustado.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, vengo a traer el tercer capitulo de este fic porque tuve un ataque de inspiración y logre terminarlo en una hora, tengo otro capítulo de otro de mis fics pero creo que ese lo subiré hasta mañana ya que quiero terminar otras cosas que tengo pendientes.**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 3_

.

* * *

.

Luego de una pesada noche, Meredy se había levantado casi sin ánimos, empero, se arregló para bajar al restaurante del hotel. No es que le apeteciera encontrarse con las amistades de Lyon, más específicamente a Sherry y Chelia, pues sabía que se le echarían encima apenas la vieran; pero Ur le había pedido que se reuniera a esa hora con ella y no podía negarse, después de todo Ur era como su madre.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el elevador, pulso el botón para llamarlo y espero mientras observaba los números de los pisos en el panel eléctrico. Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró frente a frente con Jose Porla, el tío de Juvia.

El hombre salió del elevador de forma que pudiera impedir que subiera en el, Meredy no había tenido mucho trato con Porla, de hecho podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que habían intercambiado palabras, sin embargo, nunca le había gustado su presencia, era como hubiera una aura mala rodeándolo.

— Veo que no pierdes el tiempo — aquellas palabras parecieron ser veneno, la peli-rosa no se sorprendió, había notado la falta de gracia que tenía a los ojos del tío de su mejor amiga pero tampoco creyó que llegaría a tanto.

— No sé de qué habla — le dijo en un tono formal y estaba siendo sincera porque no entendía a que se refería.

— Me he enterado de tu reunión de ayer con Vastia — Porla cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda mientras la veía a los ojos, Meredy entendió al instante lo que quería decirle — fue una buena jugada, lo admito, seguramente el muchacho estaba tan mal que no debió de haber resistido.

Su ceño se frunció duramente y su rostro enrojeció de indignación. Ya era el colmo de los colmos.

— No sé quien le ha contado semejante mentira — comenzó a decir, con la voz más fría que tenía — pero le dejaré clara una cosa, señor — siseó el apelativo con rencor — puede culparme de haber arruinado la boda y hasta de haber sonsacado a Juv — eso podía soportarlo — pero no le permito que insinué que he tenido algo que ver con Lyon.

Porque sin importar qué, hasta hace poco el albino había sido el prometido de su mejor amiga, eso quería decir que era un hombre más que prohibido para ella y estaba bien. Ya no tenía interés alguno en él.

El hombre no se inmuto en ningún momento, parecía que ni siquiera le había escuchado pero su sonrisa despectiva decía lo contrario.

— Una mujer como tú, no tiene valor de palabra — sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de la ira, Porla ni siquiera la conocía, no tenía ningún derecho de decir aquello.

Levantó la mano dispuesta a abofetearlo pero la mano masculina la atrapó antes de, si quiera, acercarse a su rostro.

— Yo no haría eso si fueras tu — en ese momento el ceño del hombre se frunció y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. Apretó su mano, dispuesto a hacerle daño pero ella aguantó en silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Se quedaron así por lo que pareció una eternidad, la oji-verde sintió como su muñeca comenzaba a doler, debido a la fuerte presión y el tiempo, debía hacer algo, gritar, pedir ayuda pero no lo hizo, porque aquello la haría sentir una damisela en peligro. De pronto, Porla soltó su mano y volvió a pararse recto.

— ¿Pasa algo? — la fría voz que profirió esas palabras la sorprendió de sobremanera, solo había escuchado un tono parecido en Gray.

Meredy giró la mirada encontrándose con el semblante de Lyon completamente impávido, no la miraba a ella sino a Porla, y a pesar de la inexpresión de su rostro, se notaba furioso.

— Nada en absoluto, muchacho — la voz del tío de Juvia volvió a ser formal — solamente le preguntaba a la señorita Meredy si sabía algo de mi sobrina — la miró, como esperando que corroborara su historia pero ella no dijo nada — pero al parecer no ha habido noticias.

Abrió la boca para contestarle pero el Vastia se le adelanto.

— Meredy puede llegar a ser muy protectora con Juvia — dijo sin cambiar ni un poco su actitud.

— Sí, eso parece — concedió sin más Porla, ambos se miraron durante un momento, la peli-rosa se sintió excluida de pronto aunque no supo bien de qué exactamente — bueno, si me disculpan debo regresar a mi habitación para atender unos asuntos.

Así, el hombre desapareció por el pasillo. El albino no le quito la vista hasta que fue imposible seguirlo observando, la oji-verde se sintió intrigada por la situación, no había pensado que hubiera roces entre Lyon y el tío de Juvia.

Al parecer no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas.

— Ten cuidado con él, Meredy — la voz del Vastia ya no sonaba fría pero sí, seria — no es el tipo de hombre que dude para levantarle la mano a una mujer.

Lo miró con sorpresa oculta, por su actitud, Meredy supo que él sabía algo que ella no y por ello su advertencia. No obstante, al recordar su actuar del día anterior rodo los ojos.

— No creo que tengas la moral para juzgarlo — le dijo casi igual de seria.

El albino se quedó unos segundos callado, la miraba fijamente pero no pareció que fuera a decir algo. Viendo la situación, dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, no quería tener otra discusión, una por día era más que suficiente. Empero, la mano de Lyon sujetó su mano, la que no tenía lastimada.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? — pidió cuando ella giró para mirarlo.

Sinceramente no tenía ganas de escucharlo hablar pero lo había pedido amablemente y de negarse, quizá terminaría con él en su habitación.

— Supongo — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — solo que sea rápido.

— Mira, sé que ayer me propase contigo — comenzó a decir — estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que hacía — parecía arrepentido, su voz y su postura daban esa impresión — sé que no es una excusa pero realmente me arrepiento de lo que hice — soltó su mano al ver que en verdad no iba a irse — así que te pido una disculpa sincera.

Meredy quiso molestarse y decirle que aquello no era una excusa pero se notaba sincero y ella no era tan insensible como para ignorar eso.

— Esta bien — dijo — al final no paso nada.

— Estuve a punto de abusar de ti, Meredy — ahora parecía que estaba escandalizado — no está bien.

— Te detuviste al final — refutó intentando no hacer más grande el asunto.

Tal vez era que Meredy había crecido con él y por eso no veía porque se afligía tanto, ella sabía que Lyon tenía muchos defectos pero jamás creería que pudiera violarla, por más borracho que estuviera.

— Solo me detuve porque me golpeaste — se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso — sino lo hubieses hecho, yo... no estoy seguro de que hubiera podido detenerme.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle. Lo miró intentando encontrar un indicio de que era broma pero no era así, realmente lo pensaba así. De pronto, Lyon pareció convertirse en un hombre diferente, Meredy nunca había visto esa parte de él, y se pregunto si siempre había sido de esa forma o si había cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

Ante sus pensamientos se sintió intranquila, porque algo le decía que, si Lyon se hubiera comportado así el día anterior, posiblemente ella tampoco hubiera puesto demasiada resistencia. Se asusto por esa conclusión, se suponía que ya no sentía nada por él, y aún así se sentía conmovida por este Lyon. El Lyon amable y protector.

— Acepto las disculpas — su voz salió en un susurro y se avergonzó de ello, no obstante, pareció que el Vastia si había logrado escucharla, pues pareció respirar por fin.

— Tu muñeca... — bajó la mirada para ver a lo que se refería, tenía unas marcas rojizas en ella, suponía que eran producto de su anterior altercado con Porla.

— No es nada, un poco de hielo bastará... — de nueva cuenta sintió la mano del albino en la suya, esta vez tiro de ella para arrastrarla por el pasillo, en dirección contraria a la de su habitación.

— ¿Es que para ti, todo lo que te pasa no es nada? — aquello no había sido una pregunta, más bien había sido un regaño. El albino no paró hasta que llegaron a una de las últimas habitaciones del piso, abrió la puerta con una tarjeta y la hizo entrar. Meredy se sorprendió al ver el lujo reflejado en cada rincón de la pequeña habitación, era como una suit mezclada con una habitación promedio.

— Siéntate — le dijo, señalándole uno de los dos sillones individuales que había.

La peli-rosa obedeció, estaba extrañada por la preocupación que Lyon estaba mostrando hacía ella, dudaba que fuera solo por el altercado del día anterior. Por primera vez sintió que de verdad le importaba. El Vastia se acercó a ella y con cuidado puso una tela con hielos sobre su piel.

— Meredy hablaba en serio cuando te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de Porla — a pesar de que parecía estar concentrado en su "herida" habló seriamente.

— No es como si hubiera querido encontrármelo hoy — de hecho había sido todo lo contrario.

— No juegues Meredy — riñó molesto — evítalo si es necesario pero no te le acerques — ahora si se sintió intrigada por sus palabras — no quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si no los hubiera encontrado.

— Me se cuidar sola, Lyon — refunfuñó — no necesito que cuiden de mí, ya no soy una niña.

— Joder — vaya la primera maldición que le escuchaba decir — Porla es un hombre que te supera en todo, podría lastimarte gravemente antes de que pudieras tocarlo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — inquirió con desconfianza — no creo que lo digas solo porque si, ¿cuál es la razón?

El Vastia se quedo callado unos segundos pero luego pareció dispuesto a contarle todo.

— Porla ya ha sido denunciado varias veces por agredir mujeres — aquello sí que no lo sabía, se preguntó si Juvia... — nunca le hizo nada a Juvia por ser su sobrina pero al parecer no tiene la misma consideración por las demás mujeres.

— Bien — concedió — me mantendré alejada del tío de Juvia — recitó cual niña pequeña, realmente no es que fuera a huir de él pero tampoco volvería a retarle.

Una sonrisa ladina se formo en su boca — ¿sabes? eres más encantadora cuando obedeces, Med — y con eso se cargo todo el ambiente, rodó los ojos con fastidio, pues al parecer había un lado dominante en él.

El sonido de su tono de llamada evitó que le bajara de su nube, por un segundo se quedo paralizada, podría ser Gray o aun peor Juvia quien llamaba. Se obligó a guardar la calma y sacó el celular de su bolso, en la pantalla apareció el nombre del contacto, tenía que irse.

— Gracias por el hielo pero tengo que irme — se paró y se encaminó a la salida, podía notar la mirada de Lyon clavarse en su espalda. Salió y corrió hasta su habitación, no sabía si el albino iba a seguirla por lo que solo podía contestar ahí. Sin embargo, al mirar hacia atrás lo único que vio fue el pasillo vacío.

Soltó un suspiro y contesto la llamada.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Bien, quiero empezar explicando porque elegí a Jose Porla como tío de Juvia, y es que aun cuando escribo AU me gusta poner cosas que hayan pasado en la obra original y siempre he creído que Juvia tiene respeto por el maestro de Phantom ya que él fue el primero en elogiarla por sus poderes. Así que me es fácil ponerlos como familiares.**

 **Si preguntan porque Meredy se encontró con Porla en este capítulo diré que no fue solo para que pudiera tener un momento con Lyon sino porque era necesario para otras cosas que se vendrán pronto, osea lo necesitaba hacer si o si, para la trama.**

 **En el próximo capítulo quizá habrá Gruvia, porque necesito explicar algunas cosas referentes a la boda fallida para lo que sigue pero aun no sé si pueda terminar otro capitulo entero sin llegar a la parte que los involucra, así que avisados están (?)**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, vengo a traer el cuarto capítulo y por fin les traigo Gruvia, si, si, por fin XDD la verdad es que tengo algo que decir sobre los capítulos Gruvia pero eso tendrán que leerlo en las notas.**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 4_

.

* * *

.

Entrar en aquella casa le produjo una oleada de culpabilidad, sabía que había hecho mal en esperar hasta el último momento pero había querido aferrarse a la idea de que podría hacer feliz a Lyon. Es decir, él había sido su único apoyo luego de que Gray la dejara, no importaba que sus sentimientos por ella fueran la causa, su compañía le había ayudado a superar aquella decepción.

Sin embargo, Meredy había tenido razón, ella no amaba a Lyon, casarse con él solo les traería infelicidad a los dos y no podía permitir eso, el albino no se lo merecía.

Comenzó a hacer las maletas, su ropa ya estaba perfectamente acomodada en el armario, justo a un lado de la ropa del Vastia. Tragó duro y se apresuro a terminar con aquello, demasiado riesgo había tomado al ir directamente ahí, casi había sido descubierta por su ex prometido, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que su tío la encontrara también.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, ya era como la veinteava vez, empero, no contesto. No tenía el valor para hablar con Lyon, aunque deseaba hacerlo. Suspiro para luego llevarse las manos al rostro, era una terrible mujer, no merecía que el Vastia la amara como lo hacía; había jugado con él y cuando el juego iba a pasar a hacer una realidad se había echado para atrás, como una vil cobarde.

Se preguntó, si sería capaz de verle la cara de nuevo, posiblemente no. Y si lo fuera, seguramente terminaría por completar lo que no había podido hacer hacía tres horas.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — dio un salto al escuchar aquella voz, no era posible que de todas las personas, fuera él quien la encontrara.

Lentamente quitó las mano de su rostro y entonces pudo visualizar la figura de Gray en la puerta; se veía serio pero ella lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que los nervios lo carcomían por dentro, la seriedad era solo una fachada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó, aunque sospechaba la respuesta. No le hacía ninguna gracia y moría de ganas por tomar el teléfono y llamar a su — supuesta— mejor amiga para gritarle un par de cosas.

— Quiero hablar contigo — su expresión se suavizo y el corazón le dio un vuelco, como odiaba que su presencia siguiera confundiéndola.

— Yo no quiero hablar contigo Gray — no quería disculpas falsas, ya había tenido demasiadas en el pasado.

— Juvia... — su nombre le seguía sonando tan perfecto con su voz, — por favor.

Negó con la cabeza, no quería ni iba a caer de nuevo. Había amado a ese hombre más de lo que había amado su vida y la última vez que la dejo, había prometido no volver a caer jamás, no importaba que ya no fuera la prometida de Lyon, eso no había cambiado.

— He dicho que no, Gray — lo miro lo más fríamente que había podido pero ella no era así por lo que termino desviando la mirada — no tiene caso ya, el que no me haya casado con Lyon no tiene nada que ver contigo, si es que lo piensas.

— No te estoy pidiendo mucho, solo quiero que me escuches — se acercó lentamente hasta que la peli-azul lo detuvo, no quería sentirlo cerca, siempre que eso pasaba terminaba en sus brazos.

— Te espere medio año, Gray — seis malditos meses, en los cuales había mantenido la esperanza de que regresara o por lo menos que llamara, si lo hubiera hecho, lo hubiera esperado toda la vida.

— Lo sé — y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel tono de voz que tanto la lastimaba, aquel que le hacía saber que no iba a pelear.

— Entonces vete, por favor — era lo mejor, para ambos.

Sin embargo ninguno se movió, había mucho entre ellos por más que quisiera negarlo, él había sido su primer y gran amor, aquel que había sido su todo; aquel que había tomado su virginidad y la había hecho pensar en formar una familia a pesar del fracaso que significaba la suya.

— No quiero irme — aquello la tomo por sorpresa, Gray no parecía mentir — no quiero dejarte ir otra vez, Juvia — camino nuevamente hacia ella, parecía tan terco, tan decidido... tan enamorado — no si puedo detenerte.

Sus manos tomaron su rostro y sus dedos acariciaron sus mejillas, aquel era — casi — el único gesto cariñoso que le había dedicado en todos sus años de relación; y cada que lo hacía, la besaba. Por ello se aparto rápidamente de él, no iba a soportar un beso suyo.

— Si tú no te vas, me iré yo entonces — de igual forma lo haría así que no había mucha diferencia.

— Juvia no me hagas suplicar — quizá debería, quizá debería hacerle demostrar cuáles eran sus intenciones, no creía que fuera amor, no cuando semanas antes le había deseado toda la felicidad del mundo en su matrimonio.

— No lo haré — al final no le serviría de nada — porque no pretendo volver contigo, Gray — no si podía evitarlo. Le dio la espalda y luego suspiro, no entendía porque lo hacía tan difícil. — Supongo que es muy tarde para que ninguno de los dos se vaya, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí esta noche — solo esperaba que no la encontraran en ese tiempo — mañana podremos irnos tranquilamente.

Cada uno por su lado, pensó para sí misma.

No espero su respuesta y entró al baño, solo para hacer tiempo y que saliera de la habitación. Se recargo en la puerta, conteniendo las lágrimas. No era justo, Gray siempre era el que ponía las normas, era él quien decidía cuando era importante y cuando no lo era; hacía dos años no lo había sido pero ahora que había dejado plantado a Lyon en la iglesia, sí lo era.

Escuchó el celular de Gray sonar y como este salía de la habitación para responder, eso la tranquilizo un poco, sin embargo, le hizo pensar que estaba traicionando a Lyon; como si dejarlo en plena boda no hubiera sido suficiente.

Tenía que hablar con él, no sentía tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo en persona pero quizá, una llamada no sería tan mala, no era lo idóneo pero era mejor que nada. Con dedos temblorosos marco el número y espero sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba violentamente.

— Juvia, gracias a dios — se sintió aun peor al notar la preocupación en la voz del albino — ¿dónde estás? ¿estás bien?...

— Estoy bien, Lyon — interrumpió, antes de que siguiera lanzando preguntas — no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

— Dime donde estas, iré por ti — apretó los labios en consecuencia, — aun podemos casarnos mañana por la mañana, los invitados siguen aquí y todo está listo... — Lyon era demasiado bueno para su mala suerte.

— Lyon... — tomo aire y apretó el aparato entre sus manos — no voy a regresar — al otro lado de la línea, se hizo el silencio — lo siento, yo... no puedo casarme contigo.

Esa era la cruel verdad y no podía seguirla ocultando.

— Es por Gray ¿verdad? — preguntó con un tono lastimero, ella quiso estar a su lado y tomar sus manos para darle apoyo.

— No Lyon, no es por Gray.

— Juvia no necesitas mentirme, sé que es por él — ahora si había enojo en su voz — siempre es por él, no importa cuánto daño te haga siempre vuelves a su lado.

— Sabes que no es verdad Lyon, tu más que nadie lo sabe — era increíble que pensara tan mal de ella, o bueno no tanto.

— ¿Estas con él? — la pregunta la dejo muda, no podía decirle la verdad porque aquello lo lastimaría aun más — Juvia dímelo, tengo derecho a saberlo.

— No — se sorprendió del tono tan seguro que había adquirido su voz — no estoy con Gray.

Se odio un poco más por ocultarle su situación pero demasiado había hecho ya como para agregar más leña al fuego.

— Juvia por favor, veámonos, estoy seguro que podemos arreglar esto — suplicó y por un momento pensó en aceptar pero no podía hacerlo, no podía condenarlo a un matrimonio desdichado.

— Lo siento, Lyon — soltó entrecortadamente — de verdad.

Colgó sin esperar una respuesta, entonces dejo caer algunas lágrimas, por ella y por el Vastia; porque si ella no tuviera un corazón tan terco, ambos podrían haberse evitado el dolor. Dos toques en la puerta la hicieron limpiarse el rostro con rapidez y dejar a un lado sus pensamientos.

— Juvia ¿puedes salir? — preguntó Gray, esta vez con voz serena — necesito hablar contigo.

Al oírlo tuvo la curiosidad de saber con quién había hablado, porque al parecer la plática con esa persona le había hecho demasiado bien. Abrió la puerta lentamente y fue entonces cuando noto como Gray estaba hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, al parecer había entendido que no se sentía a gusto con su cercanía.

— He hablado con Meredy — se asombro de saberlo, durante los años que conocía a los dos, nunca se había percatado de que esos dos fueran tan unidos, bueno era claro que la peli-rosa apoyaba su relación con Gray, pero había supuesto que eso se debía a su disgusto por Lyon. — me ha dicho que todos están buscándote — como era obvio — sobre todo tu tío — la sola mención de su familiar le produjo un escalofrío, no era por miedo, sino que, si llegaba a encontrarla le diría lo decepcionado que estaba de ella y tenía razones de sobra para estarlo — necesitamos irnos ya.

— ¿Irnos? — repitió como si la palabra le fuera desconocida — no voy a irme contigo, creí que había sido clara. — Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro ceñuda, podía irse por su cuenta.

— Tu tío viene en camino y a estas horas no encontraras ningún autobús ni nada parecido — bien, eso era cierto — la única opción que te queda es irte conmigo.

Contuvo una maldición, la vida ya estaba empezando a cobrarle su pecado y eso que solo habían pasado unas ocho horas, vaya que el karma corría rápido. No quería irse con él, de hecho su cabeza gritaba que aquello sería su mayor error — ultimadamente había demasiados de esos en su vida — sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que Gray era su única salida.

— Nos separaremos apenas lleguemos a Oak — no era una sugerencia, era una condición y sabía que él lo entendería.

— Como gustes — una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios y sintió como si estuviera haciendo un pacto con el diablo.

— Bien.

— Bien.

Se dio la vuelta para tomar sus maletas, por su lado el moreno paso de ella y salió de nueva cuenta, no obstante, había sido completamente consciente de que la sonrisa no se había borrado en ningún momento.

Cargó sus maletas para luego ir en busca de su compañero de viaje, lo mejor era salir cuanto antes.

.

* * *

.

Gray se sintió satisfecho cuando vio a la Loxar entrar al auto, la verdad es que no era de las personas que recurrían a chantajes, pero estaba en una situación de emergencia y no planeaba dejar escapar la oportunidad.

Además, algo había aprendido de Juvia y es que si él no había podido resistirse a ella, la fémina tampoco podría hacerlo, menos si adoptaba sus modos. No hablaron mucho durante el camino, no porque estuvieran molestos el uno con el otro, sino porque Juvia comenzó a cabecear en el asiento del copiloto, supuso que estaba cansada y no podía culparla, había estado bajo la presión de la boda y luego de su huida.

Al poco tiempo se quedo dormida y entonces pudo dejar relajar sus hombros, había estado conteniendo el aliento desde que ella había dicho que si se iría con él. Hizo una parada a un lado de la carretera y salió del auto lo más silencioso que pudo, saco su celular y marcó el número de su padre, esperaba que no estuviera a bordo del avión todavía.

— Gray ¿qué pasa, hijo? — sabía que Silver no había estado presente en la boda, a Lyon le había dicho que tenía un viaje de negocios que no podía posponer, pero sabía que la verdad era otra, su padre no había querido asistir a la boda porque estimaba demasiado a Juvia y siempre había jurado y perjurado que se casarían, no iba a soportar verla en el altar junto a otro que no fuera su hijo.

— Necesito un favor, viejo — por ahora solo podía confiar en su padre.

— ¿En qué te metiste esta vez? — su padre sonó tan tranquilo que cualquiera diría que no estaba para nada extraño y bueno, era normal, usualmente los problemas lo perseguían.

— Robe algo — dijo y enseguida volteo a ver a su acompañante.

— ¿Qué? Gray no estoy para juegos — irritar a su padre siempre había sido fácil, ahora lo había sido demasiado.

— No estoy jugando, papá — soltó una pequeña risa, como las que soltaba cuando era niño y hacía alguna travesura junto con Natsu — me robe a la novia.

Silencio.

Luego una carcajada se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, fue tan fuerte que tuvo que despegar el teléfono de su oído.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — vaya que Silver era todo un caso.

— Un refugió — escondite más bien pero eso no necesitaba saberlo — la novia aun no está cooperando — bueno lo hacía pero no por los motivos que quería.

— Llamaré a Laki — dijo tranquilamente — pasa con ella por las llaves de la casa.

— Gracias — aquel lugar era idóneo, nada los buscaría en la casa de campo de Silver, porque nadie sabía que tenía una, de hecho, no había estado ahí desde que la había comprado.

— Gray, sabes que te apoyo hijo pero...

— Lo sé, debo decirle lo de Ultear — no podía seguirlo escondiendo de Juvia, no si quería que ella entendiera el porqué de su abandono.

— Aun así no será fácil que te perdone.

— No debería hacerlo — no se lo merecía realmente — pero Juvia es demasiado buena y yo no voy a dejarla tan fácilmente.

Iba a hacer todo lo posible por ganarse su amor, justo como ella había hecho.

— Mi vuelo está por salir — la seriedad no había quedado atrás — te deseo mucha suerte, Gray, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.

— Esta bien — todo porque su padre se fuera tranquilo — buen viaje.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió al auto, Juvia seguía durmiendo por lo que estuvo seguro de que no despertaría hasta el amanecer. Eso le daba tiempo de llegar, entonces solo tendría que pensar en una forma de hacer que se quedara.

Lo cual, era la parte difícil.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Como notarán, los capítulos Gruvia serán más largos, habrá uno cada cuatro capítulos más o menos y eso es porque como dije este fic es mayormente Lyredy. Cabe mencionar también, que el Gruvia abarcara lo sucedido entre Gray y Juvia durante los sucesos de los capítulos pasados, osea este capítulo sucede durante todo el primer y segundo capítulo. Ahora si se preguntan si Juvia llamo a Meredy pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la participación de Silver y el rencuentro de Juvia y Gray.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Volví y esta vez traje... Más Gruvia (?) la verdad es que este cap tenía que ser Lyredy pero paso algo que me obligo a escribir este cap, al final se los explico.**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 5_

.

* * *

.

Juvia despertó cuando la luz del sol golpeó su rostro, abrió los ojos con pereza y los frotó con sus manos, intentando acostumbrarlos a la luz; cuando pudo abrirlos con total normalidad, se sorprendió al percatarse del lugar donde se encontraba.

Era una habitación muy amplia y lujosa, decorada en un estilo minimalista. No recordaba nada luego de haber aceptado irse con Gray, la verdad es que no había sentido cansancio pero sabía que se había quedado profundamente dormida en el auto. Aun llevaba la misma ropa por lo que no había pasado nada de lo que debiera preocuparse además de que el moreno no era ese tipo de hombres, pensó en cambiarse pero tenía que averiguar primero donde es que se encontraba.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama, se puso sus cómodos zapatos deportivos, los cuales estaban al pie de la cama y salió de la habitación. El pasillo estaba menos amueblado, no obstante, seguía conservando el estilo decorativo. Quien fuera la persona que había elegido el estilo había acertado por completo, pensó.

— Por fin despiertas — saltó al escuchar la voz de Gray, al parecer ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre el asustarle.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó al tiempo que se giraba para mirarlo — sé que esto no es Oak.

Esperaba estar en un hotel que le fuera desconocido, pero que estuviera cerca de aquella ciudad.

— Lo dejamos atrás hace unas cuatro horas — su desfachatez la indignó, habían hecho un trato y el moreno lo había roto sin miramientos, al parecer si había hecho un pacto con el diablo.

— Eso no fue lo que acordamos — reclamó molesta — ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

— Sé que querías quedarte con Gajeel pero si quieres burlar a tu tío debes pensar bien las cosas — el tono tranquilo del Fullbuster le pareció una burla más — estas siendo muy previsible.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? — preguntó y se cruzó de brazos — ¿qué me quede a aquí contigo para jugar a la casita? — no quería ser cruel pero temía mucho el estar a solas con él.

— Sabes que no me gustan los juegos — claro que lo sabía, Gray los odiaba, más si no podía poner las reglas.

— Me voy — dijo con su voz más seria, dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero los fuertes brazos del moreno la detuvieron con un abrazo.

— Quédate — murmuró en su oído con una voz suave y trémula que le produjo un amargo sabor de boca.

— No puedo — soltó sincera, — y no quiero hacerlo tampoco — ya no quería sufrir a su lado.

— Pídeme lo que quieras — su abrazo se hizo un poco más fuerte — no pido que me perdones, yo mismo sé que no me lo merezco... — ambos temblaron y ella sintió sus lágrimas presas en sus ojos negros — pero no quiero que sigas creyendo que te abandone solo porque si.

— ¿Qué diferencia habría? — inquirió, no se podía cambiar el pasado ni tampoco podía olvidar el dolor de antaño.

— No lo sé — la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente — eso solo puedes descubrirlo tú misma.

Apartó sus brazos de su cuerpo y la miró con una intensidad que solo había demostrado cuando le hacía el amor.

— No voy a obligarte — su voz regreso a ser seria pero su mirar se mantuvo — si quieres irte eres libre de hacerlo, es más yo mismo llamaré un taxi — ofreció con una sonrisa falsa — incluso te ayudaré con las maletas — le dolió escucharlo tan quebrado y deseó poder abrazarlo — pero si te quedas prometo que no te ocultare nada, te diré toda la verdad y haré lo que desees, aún si lo que deseas es no volverme a ver.

Se alejó lentamente, hasta desaparecer, no pudo apartar la mirada de su espalda por más que lo había intentado. Gray estaba realmente desesperado, lo sabía con solo mirarlo, y su promesa de alejarse de ella si se lo pedía — después de escucharle — parecía genuina.

Por segunda ocasión, las palabras de Meredy volvieron a su memoria, la peli-rosa le había insistido en que escuchara al Fullbuster, parecía segura de que si lo hacía algo la haría cambiar su forma de verlo.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, volvió a la habitación en la que había despertado y se echo a la cama. Se sentía confusa y culpable, no quería tomar una decisión porque sabía que fuera cual fuera, terminaría con su corazón roto.

El sonido de su tono de llamada la hizo incorporarse, tomó el aparato y leyó el nombre del contacto. Contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta que era Lyon quién la llamaba de nuevo. Contestó, pues no podía pasarse la vida huyendo del Vastia.

— Juvia, gracias a dios — el alivio era tan notorio en su voz que la desconcertó — necesito hablar contigo.

— Lyon yo...

— Lo sé, Juv — el mote cariñoso volvió a sonar tan dulce como en un principio, — no vas a cambiar de opinión.

— Lo siento, Lyon — se disculpó otra vez, aunque no sentía que las disculpas fueran suficientes.

— No es por eso que te llame — notó cierto desespero en su voz, o quizás eran ansias, no estaba segura.

— ¿Entonces por qué? — ya no entendía.

— He cruzado la línea, Juv — con eso supo cual era el sentimiento dominante.

— ¿Qué línea?

— Habló de... Meredy — ella era conocedora de la historia del albino y la oji-verde, historia que había sido controlada por Ultear.

— ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? — debía ser algo grave como para que el Vastia la contactara.

— La toque Juvia, estuve a punto de aprovecharme de ella — la culpa tiñó su voz, — estaba enojado contigo y Gray, bebí tanto en tan poco tiempo que no supe cuando me perdí — entonces también se sintió culpable — y luego apareció ella y se veía tan... — ninguno necesito escuchar el calificativo ambos lo sabían — no pude evitar tocarla, le dije algo y se molesto pero yo no me detuve... — se hizo un silencio repentino, Juvia no se atrevió a romperlo pues se imaginaba lo difícil que era el Vastia — lo peor es que... — otra pausa — no me arrepiento, Juv, ni un poco.

Tardó en decidir si debía preguntar o no, y es que en otras circunstancias no hubiera dudado pero era Meredy de la que hablaban.

— Lyon... Tu... — rezó porque la respuesta fuera negativa.

— No Juvia, me detuvo — sintió el alma regresarle al cuerpo — Med me golpeó y entonces pude reaccionar.

— ¿Ya has hablado con ella? — eso era lo primero, debía disculparse por lo ocurrido.

— No, yo... No sé qué decirle — escuchó como suspiraba apartado del teléfono — sé que debo disculparme pero no sé qué más hacer.

— Lyon, Ultear ya no está — era la primera vez que decía esas palabras en voz alta para él — no puedes dejar que siga apartándote de Meredy — la morena los había tenido separados por sus creencias pero no se había dado cuenta de que con sus decisiones solo había logrado abrumarlos, tanto que se odiaban.

— Ella es mi hermana...

— Lo es solo si la ves de ese modo.

— Crecimos juntos... Yo no puedo verla de otro modo — ya no sabía cuántas veces lo había escuchado decir aquello — además ella me odia y con justa razón.

Eso no se lo discutiría, aunque sabía que la peli-rosa lo perdonaría luego de una justa disculpa.

— Meredy no te odia — se detuvo durante un segundo, pensando que se estaba propasando pues su amiga le había prohibido revelar aquello pero luego pensó que era lo justo — al menos no por completo... Ella solo odia al Lyon que le has hecho creer que eres — con tanto rechazo no la culpaba — si te conociera de verdad, estoy segura de que las cosas serían diferentes.

— Aun te quiero a ti, Juv.

— Si sientes algo por Med, creo que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes - le avergonzaba admitirlo pero eso la aliviaba.

— Y tu aún amas a Gray ¿no es así? — esta vez aquello no se escuchaba como un reclamo.

— Si — no tenía sentido negárselo — lo sigo amando — casi igual que el primer día.

— Juvia, escúchalo — ahora si iba a considerarlo, no quería terminar odiando a Gray, justo como Meredy había terminado odiando al Vastia — quizá... Aunque me cueste admitirlo... Gray si tuvo una buena razón.

— ¿Qué diferencia habría? — tenía la esperanza de que el Vastia le diera la respuesta.

— No lo sé, Juv — suspiró derrotada, había sido ilusa — lo que sí sé es que solo tú puedes descubrirlo.

Se quedó callada durante un segundo que más bien había sido una eternidad.

— Debo colgar Juv, espero hablar contigo pronto.

Se despidieron y tuvo la sensación de que su relación había sido arreglada en cierta medida. Lyon era un buen amigo y se dijo que tendría que rezar porque él y Meredy superaran el pasado y los prejuicios que les habían sido inculcados.

Sin embargo, tenía que resolver su situación con Gray, no sólo porque no quería seguir con la situación actual sino porque lo seguía amando. Salió de la habitación y recorrió los pasillos vacíos de la casa, buscando al hombre que movía su mundo con una sola palabra, empero, no lo encontró.

Llevo sus manos a su pecho intentando calmar su respiración, Gray no estaba por ninguna parte, se preguntó si él estaría en un lugar apartado, solo mientras pensaba que se iría.

Miró por la ventana, aun era temprano, el sol brillaba y hacía un calor agradable, podría salir y pensar, con eso en mente, cayó en cuenta de que no había revisado el exterior. Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta doble que daba a la piscina.

Y entonces lo vio, Gray estaba en la piscina, nadando con fuertes brazadas. Él salió para tomar aire y la miró, odio que su cuerpo reaccionará con la visión del suyo, no solo amaba a ese hombre, lo deseaba.

— ¿Ya quieres tu taxi? — su tono le hizo saber que estaba dolido y sus ojos le revelaron su miedo.

Su mirada le recordó a la suya, la misma que ponía cuando hacía algo para ganarse — aunque fuera en mínima medida — su amor.

— Voy a quedarme — no quería seguir huyendo de la verdad que le escondía — solo... — paso saliva — no me lo cuentes ahora — no se sentía preparada para afrontar lo que le diría.

— Esta bien — sonrió por sus palabras, empero, aquella sonrisa se borró al notar como acercaba su rostro al suyo. La ocasión anterior lo había apartado, no obstante, esta vez deseaba que la besara, como lo había hecho dos años antes.

Cerró los ojos dispuesta a entregarle ese gesto pero no sintió sus labios en los suyos, en cambio, los sintió sobre su frente.

— Solo no tardes porque recuerda que mi paciencia no es la mejor — abrió los ojos encontrándose con la comprensión en el rostro del moreno. De verdad que se estaba esforzando y debía reconocerlo.

— No lo haré — prometió no solo al Fullbuster sino a sí misma.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Eso es todo, ahora si, el siguiente capítulo será Lyredy. La verdad es que olvide ciertas cosas en el cap anterior y aunque pude haber seguido sin haberlas puesto, me dije a mi misma que era mejor hacerlo ahora. Espero que empiecen a hace apuestas (aunque ya les dije mucho) sobre Ultear pues técnicamente la historia gira en torno a ella (es la manzana de la discordia (?))**

 **Bueno eso es todo me despido no sin antes preguntar...**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y volví con el Lyredy *-* la verdad no había actualizado pues estuve dandole vueltas a la trama y al final termine cambiándola así que aunque seguirá manteniendo la idea central, el desarrollo será distinto.**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 6_

.

* * *

.

— Hola Med — saludó su mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea.

— Hola Juvia — regreso el saludo, la verdad no debería hacérsele extraño que le llamara pero algo dentro de la peli-rosa le decía que había un motivo de importancia — ¿cómo estás?

— Bien — su voz sonaba algo apagada — estoy con Gray, aunque eso seguro ya lo sabías — no supo si eso era un reproche o no. — ¿Cómo...?

— Las cosas estaban calmándose poco a poco — no iba a mentirle, empero, la situación tampoco estaba tan mal — incluso Lyon se ve recuperado.

El silencio que se formaba entre las dos, le causó un gran malestar, desde que se habían conocido aquello no había pasado jamás.

— Juvia yo...

— Meredy lo siento mucho — interrumpió la Loxar — no debí dejarte ahí, este no es tu problema y de igual modo estas pagando las consecuencias — el pesar se notaba enormemente en su voz — soy una pésima amiga.

— Hiciste lo correcto Juv — dijo intentando consolarla — además para eso están las amigas ¿no?, para apoyarse en todo momento.

Y no solo era eso, Meredy se sentía en la obligación de recompensarla.

— Gracias por todo Med.

— No hay problema Juv — hizo una pausa — y lamento lo de Gray, es solo que... — no supo si decirle toda la verdad — se veía desesperado.

Escuchó a su amiga suspirar y cayó en cuenta que, a esas altura, ya debería de estar enterada.

— Quiere que lo deje explicarme — aquello le sorprendió, no era lo que esperaba — pero yo no sé si hacerlo.

— Hazlo — dijo apresurada.

— Eso quiero, Med pero tengo miedo — confesó — ¿qué tal si al final no puedo perdonarlo?

La fémina de orbes esmeralda comprendió el sentimiento, Juvia desconocía todo lo ocurrido y era obvio que guardaría sus dudas y temores; porque quería perdonar al Fullbuster pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que la lastimara.

— Juvia, confía en mí — pidió al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza el celular — Gray no te hará daño otra vez.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Tragó saliva pues era una pregunta difícil de contestar, realmente había esperado que las cosas se resolvieran sin tener que admitir su debilidad de antaño, sin embargo, eso era algo cobarde de su parte.

— Porque es mi culpa — soltó entrecortadamente — es mi culpa que Gray te dejara.

Aguantó el llanto como mejor pudo y espero una reacción por parte de su amiga pero esta parecía seguir en shock.

— Yo llame a Gray y le pedí que viajara a Crocus — él solo había acudido en su auxilio.

— ¿Por qué? — Juvia se escuchaba casi vacía y eso le produjo un dolor en el pecho, sabía que la lastimaba al contarle pero era algo de lo cual se iba a enterar tarde o temprano.

— No lo sé — en aquel entonces solo había actuado sin pensar, llamar al moreno no había sido algo planeado simplemente había sucedido.

— ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? — reprochó — debe haber un motivo por el cual lo llamaste ¿no es verdad? — Juvia comenzó a alzar la voz — y no me lo dijiste, a pesar de que somos amigas... ¿jamás pensaste en mí?

Se quedó callada, no tenía forma alguna de defenderse, porque lo cierto es que no había pensado en ella, al menos no durante varios meses; luego había regresado para ayudarla con su boda y escape de la misma, para luego entregarla a Gray otra vez.

— ¡Meredy dime algo! — exigió — no puedes decirme esto y luego quedarte callada.

Lo sabía bien pero no estaba preparada para hablar sobre lo sucedido, por eso había confiado en el Fullbuster.

— Lo siento — se disculpo al tiempo que dejaba caer las primeras lágrimas — pero no puedo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? — el llanto ya no era exclusivo de ella, la oji-azul también lo hacía.

— Lo siento — volvió a disculparse, porque aun ahora se lo estaba ocultando.

Se sintió mareada con todo lo que pasaba, sabía — cuando había puesto un pie en Margaret — que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la vida que había dejado atrás, no obstante, no había estado preparada.

El teléfono cayo de sus manos cuando el piso pareció mecerse bajo sus pies, escucho la voz distorsionada de Juvia distante, como si se hubiera movido varios metros. Tanteó el aire hasta encontrar la pared, respiró con fuerza y profundidad.

Debía calmarse se dijo, antes de que perdiera la memoria. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un malestar que había olvidado lo mal que se sentía.

Escuchó una voz llamándola, vio una silueta borrosa acercarse y luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Cómo esta? — preguntó Lyon cuando salió de la habitación, había sido una sorpresa encontrarse con Meredy en el pasillo y verla desmayarse frente a ella.

— Esta bien, no fue nada grave — informó, aunque de igual manera iba a tener un ojo vigilante sobre la peli-rosa.

Se sentó junto a su hijo, en uno de los hermosos sofás de piel de su suit; se veía realmente preocupado y eso le dio mucho gusto, no era normal que se mostrará así por la pequeña de la familia.

— ¿Cómo es que no me dijiste que Meredy está enferma? — reclamó mirándola como si aquello hubiera sido un secreto que no hubiera querido revelarle jamás.

— No es nada grave además hacía mucho que no tenía problemas con su presión — explicó tranquilamente y cruzo las piernas — además es decisión de Med contarle a quién crea más conveniente.

Sin contar que hablar de aquello le traería recuerdos de Ultear, cosa que era lo que la había enfermado en primer lugar. Puede que bajo la ley, ella fuera su madre pero sin duda la chica de ojos verdes había sido mucho más unida a su hija biológica.

Su hijo se paró y empezó a caminar por toda la sala, cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba molesto o nervioso. Le parecía curioso que luego de tantos años mostrara abiertamente algo de preocupación por la que se supone era su hermana, después de todo, aunque lo negara, ella sabía que había estado cuidando a Meredy desde la niñez.

Claro que Lyon había sido cuidadoso y discreto, por eso nadie — fuera del círculo familiar — lo había notado. Pero para ella que era su madre, la que conocía todo de él, fue más claro que el agua.

Lo que desconocía era el motivo por el cual se había mostrado tan frívolo con Meredy, suponía que había sido un motivo muy fuerte pues de lo contrario Lyon no hubiera actuado de ese modo y tampoco se hubiera negado a su petición — o más bien amenaza — de comportarse.

— ¿Estás segura que no debemos llevarla a un hospital o algo? — suspiró pesadamente ante la terquedad de su hijo.

— Estoy segura, deja de preocuparte tanto.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que no me preocupe cuando tuve que ayudarte a traerla inconsciente hasta aquí? — reclamó — ¿acaso sabes lo grave qué es la situación?

— La gente se desmaya todo el tiempo, Lyon — replicó con simpleza.

— No en mi hotel .

Ur sonrió puesto que sabía que aquello no era lo que realmente quería decir, lo que seguramente pensaba era algo como "no bajo mi cuidado", y no era tanto por su cariño por Meredy, sino porque así era él, un hombre que siempre velaba por los demás; quizá era por eso que tenía tanto éxito en la rama hotelera.

— Si tanto te preocupa — comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro — ¿por qué no te encargas de ella en lo que despierta?

Podría hacerlo ella misma pero lo cierto es que era una buena oportunidad para que pudieran resolver — aunque fuera un poco — los problemas en su relación; no esperaba que sucediera algo en concreto pero si tenía fe en que algo bueno saldría de la situación.

Después de todo, una madre debía velar por sus hijos, aunque estos fueran testarudos e hicieran sus vidas un desastre.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Siento si el cap es corto pero no se preocupen traeré el próximo el martes c: como dije cambie un poco la trama por lo que espero y les siga gustando el fic.**

 **Y también espero les haya gustado la primera participación de Ur, tendrá más al igual que otros personajes pero eso si, aun falta mucho por ver. El Gruvia tardará al menos otros dos capítulos (aparte de este) así que a los que esperen ese paring tengan paciencia por favor.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Se que dije que iba a traer el cap la semana pasada (si mal no recuerdo) pero estuve enferma y con muchas cosas que hacer por lo que no pude, lo tenía a la mitad y hasta hoy es que pude terminarlo. La verdad es que ya ni diré cuando será la próxima actualización porque siempre que lo digo nada más no cumplo po razón.**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 7_

.

* * *

.

Lyon no había podido dejarla, a pesar de que había previsto las intenciones de su madre, pero es que al verla tirada en el piso con una expresión dolorosa le había removido todo. Casi se le había parado el corazón al verla, solo el grito de Ur le había hecho reaccionar.

Además, no se fiaba de la ligereza de su madre, menos si era sobre la salud de Meredy. Estaba solo con ella en la misma habitación donde había caído en lo más bajo que podía ser con una mujer, Ur había insistido en que era mejor que descansara en su habitación y lo había apurado a llevarla en brazos hasta su propia habitación.

En esta segunda ocasión había podido percatarse de la ligereza de la peli-rosa, cualquiera diría que era por su baja estatura pero lo cierto es que Meredy tenía la capacidad de comer bastante y mantenerse en forma sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Revisó su temperatura, como lo venía haciendo de tanto en tanto, desde hacía unas pocas horas, como había pasado las anteriores veces, todo estaba en orden. La miró, repasando cada línea de su rostro, bajando por su cuello hasta terminar en el cuello de su blusa; parecía tan frágil que se sorprendía de lo contrastante que era su personalidad.

Pero así había sido siempre, justo como Ultear. Ambas parecían algo que no serían jamás.

Quizá era por eso que habían sido tan unidas, no, eso era solo un motivo, debía de haber más; ya que una confianza tan fuerte e incondicional como la suya no podía basarse en algo tan superficial.

Con eso en mente, no pudo evitar reparar en que Meredy debió de haber sido la que más había sufrido con la muerte de Ultear, aunque no la había visto llorar en ningún momento del corto funeral hacía casi un año.

Un extraño sonido salió de sus labios, era algo así como un balbuceo, sin embargo no estaba seguro. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó lentamente como si quisiera ubicarse, luego miro hacía su dirección; Meredy intentó levantarse abruptamente por lo que la detuvo y la ayudo a incorporarse más suavemente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó luego de asegurarse de que podía sostenerse por sí misma.

La fémina pareció pensar la respuesta, era como si temiera equivocarse.

— Aun estoy algo mareada pero bien — habló con una voz pastosa para luego relamer sus labios, lo cual le dio una idea de lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Quieres un poco de agua? — ofreció y la mujer de ojos verdes asintió levemente.

Se paro y salió de la habitación en busca de la jarra de agua que Ur había ordenado que les llevasen, esta estaba sobre la pequeña mesa de centro que había junto a la ventana. Sirvió el vaso y tomó el par de píldoras que estaban en la misma bandeja, solo por si fuera necesario.

Volvió al dormitorio y encontró a la peli-rosa temblando levemente. Con paso rápido se colocó a su lado y le tendió el vaso, ella intento sostenerlo pero sus manos no parecían capaces de lograrlo. Colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, ayudándole así a llevar el vaso hasta su boca para poder beber el líquido; los temblores pararon luego de eso pero su semblante seguía siendo tenso.

— Gracias — dijo, ahora con una voz más suave.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza o algo? — cuestionó para poder decidir si era necesario que tomara el medicamento o no.

— No — negó enseguida — ya estoy bien — intento hacer una sonrisa pero la mueca en su rostro no pudo fingir ser una.

Dejo las píldoras sobre la mesa de noche, por mera precaución — no sabía que tenías problemas de la presión — aquello era un reproche que sabía, era absurdo e inconveniente para la situación pero no podía sacar la espina sin saber porque no se lo había dicho.

— Solo poca gente lo sabe — explicó restándole importancia — además, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía problemas con esto.

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó, la fémina parpadeó confusa, no había comprendido — ¿quiénes lo saben?

Necesitaba saberlo, estaba seguro de que Juvia no estaba enterada porque se lo hubiera mencionado en algún momento, lo que significaba que era — casi— un secreto.

— Ur, Jellal, Gray y... — el nombre final no salió de su boca pero supo enseguida que se trataba de su hermana.

Cuatro personas, de las cuales tres eran de su familia, él era el único que no lo sabía. Un amargo sabor de boca le lleno el gusto, no debía sorprenderse luego de sus malos tratos pero aun así no le gustaba saber que era el único que desconocía algo de ella.

— ¿Tu me trajiste? — la pregunta lo saco de sus pensamiento, asintió despacio y esta vez la chica si sonrió — gracias, Lyon.

Quiso decirle que había sido Ur quien la había encontrado y que al escuchar sus gritos fue cuando salió a ver qué pasaba, luego se encontró con la escena de ella en el suelo y Ur a su lado intentando hacerla reaccionar.

Además no estaba seguro de si volvería a recibir un agradecimiento de su parte, así que se guardo esos detalles.

— No es nada — el silencio que se formo a continuación se sintió extrañamente cómodo pero aun así era asfixiante para él. — ¿Por qué te has desmayado? —Ur había dicho que debió de haber sido algo grave para que le provocara tanto estrés y terminara desmayándose.

Sus orbes esmeralda eludieron su mirada para posarse en las sábanas de color beige de la cama, supo entonces que deseaba contarle nada.

— Ya puedes irte — dijo sin cambia de posición — no tienes que perder más tiempo aquí, seguramente tienes algo importante que hacer.

Entendió lo que intentaba, él lo había hecho en el pasado; deseaba quedarse sola y llorar por lo que fuese lo que la había puesto enferma, no obstante, no quería marcharse y no lo haría.

— Si no quieres decirme lo que paso no te obligaré — a pesar de que muriese por saberlo — pero no voy a dejarte sola Meredy.

No esta vez, estaba cansado de fingir indiferencia — y hasta repulsión — por ella, estaba harto de luchar por no tomar lo que deseaba, de mantenerse alejado solo porque se supone que debería hacerlo. Juvia tenía razón, si no había podido verla como una hermana todo este tiempo, no iba a lograrlo jamás, lo único que le quedaba era aventurarse y rezar porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

— Quiero que te vayas Lyon — insistió con una voz seria.

— Yo quiero saber porqué te has desmayado pero al parecer ninguno va a obtener lo que quiere.

Lo peor que podía hacer era nutrir su rencor, sin embargo era la única forma que tenía para tratarla, o al menos la única que le funcionaba.

— Llamaré a la policía sino lo haces — amenazó como si con eso fuera a irse nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres llamar de tu teléfono o del mío? — esta vez no había motivo para que fuese arrestado así que se permitió bromear, no obstante, eso pareció molestarla más que su presencia.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesto? — preguntó con voz trémula, sus hombros se tensaron y comenzó a temblar por segunda ocasión — ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi ahora? — levantó la voz, aunque seguía hablando en pausas — ¿no me odias por haber arruinado tu boda con Juvia?

Dio un paso hacía ella, como deseaba abrazarla y decirle que eso ya no tenía importancia, sin embargo no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo. Se suponía que tenía que cuidarla y estaba haciendo completamente lo contrario.

— Meredy...

— Luego de tantos años... — la chica giro a mirarlo y fue entonces cuando logro ver que lloraba — vienes a decirme que te preocupas por mí — se veía dolida y sabiendo que él era el causante de eso, hizo que le doliera el pecho.

Su cuerpo se movió por su propia voluntad o al menos así lo había sentido porque había enfocado todos sus pensamientos en evitar hacer lo que estaba haciendo; la estrecho en un abrazo, intentando reconfortarla. Era un reverendo idiota y ni siquiera merecía que ella llorara por su causa, aun así, lo estaba haciendo.

— Lo siento — murmuro en su oído sin soltarla — de verdad pero por favor, no llores — pidió casi en una súplica.

Esperaba que la chica de cabellera rosada lo empujara o le gritase, como la última vez que habían estado juntos en el dormitorio, empero, no lo hizo, al contrario, Meredy se aferro a su camisa y lloró abiertamente.

Comprendió que su llanto no solo era por él, era por el motivo de su desmayo; así que se dedicó a consolarla, porque era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Acarició su espalda por encima de sus hermosas ondas rosáceas intentando reconfortarla, en aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, Meredy si era frágil, no en el modo de ser sino en la sensibilidad que tenía y los secretos que guardaba.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Creanme que no actualice solo porque hubo una pequeña escena Lyredy en el manga XDD ok si fue algo por eso, y es que la verdad nunca creí que fuera a ver una interacción más allá de lo cordial entre los dos, pero no fue así *-* aún sigo emocionada y no solo por eso sino por el regreso de Ultear (a mi no me gustaba el personaje pero le agarre cariño cuando regreso junto al Crime Sorciere) además de la llegada de Jellal.**

 **Respecto al capítulo no crean que de buenas a primeras estos dos van a enamorarse y así, pero quería darle gusto a Ur y además demostrar un poco de lo que Lyon siente porque faltaba él en narrar un capítulo. Lo que si es que este fic no será como los típicos en que se pelearan, se reconciliaran para luego pelear de nuevo, como siempre he hecho busque algo diferente y este es el primer paso para que ambos puedan al menos llevarse bien.**

 **El próximo capítulo no tengo idea de cuando lo subiré pero intentaré no tardar.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Por fin luego de sabe cuanto tiempo pude escribir algo -me siento realizada (?)- no la verdad es que tenía ganas de actualizar y por fin se me hizo *-* creo que no los voy a aburrir con más palabrería y dejaré que lean el capítulo de hoy.**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 8_

.

* * *

.

No recordaba cuando es que se había quedado dormida, lo último que se le venía a la cabeza era haber hablado con Lyon, aunque más bien tenía que decir que había llorado en su hombro. Apartó las sábanas como si estas le fueran sofocantes, se sentó un momento en el borde de la cama, con las piernas colgando sin llegar a tocar el piso.

La cabeza ya no le daba vueltas, por lo que ya estaba mejor. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, cosa que no le fue agradable, había creído que el Vastia se quedaría con ella hasta que volviera a despertar.

Suspiro, pues no debería esperar tanto de él, no con el historial que tenían. Solo porque la hubiera abrazado y consolado no significaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado, o quizá sí pero no hasta el punto en que el albino se quedará cuidándola todo el día.

Negó con la cabeza, ella misma le había pedido que se fuera y la dejase, ahora no podía recriminárselo. Además era mejor así, pues no quería hablar de Juvia con él, no sería correcto ni cómodo, para ninguno de los dos.

Debía agregar el hecho de que no sería capaz de contarle todo lo sucedido durante los dos años que Ur, Gray y ella habían vivido juntos; aun era algo que no podía decir en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo le hizo cubrirse los ojos con su brazo derecho.

— Lo siento no sabía que ya habías despertado — reconoció la voz de su madre inmediatamente, ella cerró la puerta y caminó hasta poder sentarse a su lado.

— Acabo de levantarme.

— Ya veo — la Mikovich llevó su mano derecha hasta su cabeza y acarició su cabello desde la coronilla hasta su nuca, con movimientos pausados que la hicieron relajarse — ¿ya estas mejor?

— Si.

Su relación con Ur no era mala, le tenía apreció y cariño, solo que aun le pesaban los años en que no la había podido ver como una madre, claro que todo había cambiado con su convivencia.

— ¿Quieres contarme qué paso? — preguntó ahora con su mirada fija en sus ojos.

Viéndola así supo de donde había sacado Ultear su capacidad para hacerle hablar; solo era cuestión de mirar los ojos color café que ambas poseían. Era como si al mirarlos pudiera saber que estaban enteradas de todo, aun cuando no hubiera dicho ni una palabra.

Apartó su mirada, porque aquella situación le hacía pensar en Ul y los momentos que habían pasado juntas pero sobretodo en el dolor de saber que aquellos días no iba a regresar jamás.

— Yo... hable con Juvia — dijo despacio, intentando que las palabras salieran claras de su boca — me dijo que estaba con Gray y que él planea contarle lo de Ultear.

Su garganta se cerró ante la amarga sensación de los recuerdos, del llanto de Juvia y de sus palabras. Quiso pararse y caminar por la habitación, solo que Ur no se lo permitió; ella la aferro a su pecho mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza.

Meredy la había visto hacer aquel gesto con Ultear, Gray y Lyon pero nunca lo había tenido con ella; era reconfortante escuchar los tranquilos latidos de su corazón, los cuales contrastaban con los arrítmicos latidos del suyo.

— Me dijo que tenía dudas — habló sin moverse ni un centímetro — y yo le dije que tenía que escuchar a Gray — ahora no sabía si había hecho bien en decírselo — ella no quería así que termine diciéndole parte de la historia.

Llevó sus manos hasta la chamarra marrón que Ur vestía y la abrazó.

— Le dije que yo había llamado a Gray y que por eso la había dejado — ya no lloraba, no sabía si era porque sus lágrimas se habían terminado o simplemente se había cansado de hacerlo — ella se puso molesta pero también estaba dolida, comenzó a llorar y yo también... — respiró tan hondo como pudo pues sentía que sus pulmones no se llenaban del aire suficiente — quería explicarle, decirle que no había sido mi intención pero... no pude.

Porque era una cobarde que no podía hacerle cara a los errores de su pasado, aun cuando se había vuelto una mejor versión de sí misma. El silencio permaneció a pesar de que la mujer mayor no había dejado de mimarle y ella no se sintió con el valor de decir algo tampoco.

— No debiste decírselo.

Aquello le hizo separarse de su lado casi al instante, la miró, intentado encontrar algo que le dijera que no hablaba enserio.

— Fue Gray quien tomo la decisión de dejar a Juvia sin decirle nada — a pesar de la expresión tranquila de su rostro, su voz sonaba seria — nadie lo obligó.

— ¡Yo le llame y yo fui la que le pidió que fuera! — alzó la voz, no podía creer que fuera precisamente Ur quien hablara tan severamente de lo ocurrido.

— Gray pudo negarse, Meredy — contrario a ella, la morena no cambió el nivel de su voz — pudo llamar a Juvia luego de encontrarse contigo o durante los primeros días en que estuvimos en el hospital.

— Pero...

— No es tu culpa Meredy — interrumpió con el ceño fruncido y voz de regaño — Gray también cometió errores y él mismo debe arreglarlos.

— Lo sé — admitió — pero no podía quedarme callada.

Moría por contárselo a su amiga para que perdonará a Gray y porque así se quitaría un peso de encima. Sin embargo, había complicado las cosas al no hablar en aquel momento.

— Debes dejar que Gray intente arreglar su relación con Juvia — por su postura supo que no era un consejo — si ella llega a perdonarlo debe ser porque así lo siente — la vio suspirar y entonces sus ojos cafés volvieron a mirarla con suavidad — sé que quieres que sea feliz pero debes entender que con tanta insistencia solo estas presionando a Juvia.

Eso mismo era lo que había temido pero al ver como su amor renacía de las cenizas durante los preparativos de la boda, no se resistió al impulso de avivar el fuego. Pero debía admitir que no había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de Juvia, o al menos no los que tenía actualmente.

— ¿Crees que debamos dejar las cosas así? — no se sentía segura de hacerlo, algo debía de poder hacer, quizá hablar con Juvia y disculparse.

— La culpa que sientes no va a desaparecer si Gray y Juvia vuelven — su expresión se tornó triste — el pasado ya no puede cambiarse Meredy pero si dejas que ellos resuelvan su situación por si mismos verás que todo terminará bien.

La sonrisa tranquilizadora que esbozo al final le dio ganas de creer en sus palabras. Entonces recordó las palabras de Gray, él no iba a dejar ir a Juvia tan fácilmente, iba a luchar por ella. Debía tener fé.

— Podrás disculparte con Juvia cuando sea el momento.

Los brazos de Ur la rodearon, formando un nuevo abrazo y esta vez lo correspondió de inmediato.

— Aun así... me preocupó — confesó la joven de ojos claros.

— Yo igual.

Eso si lo podía ver.

A pesar de su forma de ser, Ur siempre se preocuparía por ellos, no solo porque eran familia sino porque su manera de amar era así. Y estaba agradecida por tener a una mujer como ella ocupando el lugar de la madre que nunca conoció.

— Te amo Ur.

— Yo también te amo Merie.

El mote cariñoso le hubiera sabido mal en otro tiempo, el mismo en que Ultear había salido de su vida, pero ahora, le hizo sonreír como cuando su hermana lo decía.

Quizá ya no la tenía a ella para apoyarse, empero, empezaba a recobrar los lazos que no había podido terminar de forjar cuando niña. Y con eso se sintió satisfecha puesto que estaba cumpliendo con su promesa.

La última que le había hecho a su Ul.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy, fue más o menos de la misma extensión de los demás -palabras más palabras menos (?)- igual quería dedicar este capítulo a la relación entre Ur y Meredy, puesto que son madre e hija igual que Lyon y Ur. Habrá un capítulo más de Lyredy y entonces veremos el Gruvia. Aviso de una vez que habrá un cap -largo- o en su defecto dos capítulos como la vez pasada.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, solo me resta decir...**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yei si por fin vine a actualizar, no es que tuviera abandonado el fic es que estuve haciendo la Lyredy week y pues todo el tiempo que tenía para escribir continuaciones lo utilice para ese fic, pero por eso ahora les traigo un capitulo más largo que de costumbre -o eso me dijo word- así que espero lo disfruten.**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 9_

.

* * *

.

Había estado en cama durante casi una semana, Lyon era el culpable puesto que había mandado a un médico a revisarla aun cuando había insistido en que no era necesario porque estaba bien. Sin embargo, el hombre de bata blanca le había recomendado reposo durante al menos una semana.

Eso le habia impedido tomar el vuelo a Crocus que tenía reservado junto con Ur, ella si se marchó dado que tenía que volver a su trabajo. Ahora era la única invitada sobrante en el hotel, aparte de los amigos del Vastia que trabajaban ahí.

Encendió su laptop dispuesta a comprar otro boleto de avión, ya no tenía más que hacer en Margaret así que era mejor que regresara a su hogar e intentara salvar algo de su vida. Navegó por la página web de la aerolínea en la que solía viajar, rellenó los formularios con su información personal y espero a que la compra fuera procesada; no obstante, unos toquidos la hicieron levantarse de la cama para la salir del dormitorio y abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Al hacerlo se encontró con Chelia, una joven de dieciséis años que trabajaba a tiempo parcial en el hotel, sabía que su prima Sherry era la asistente personal de Lyon y le había conseguido el empleo. No recordó haber hablado con ella, salvo un intercambio de saludos formal cuando fueron presentadas por Juvia.

— Lyon dice que vayas a su oficina — la mala mirada que le dedico y el hecho de que llamara al albino por su nombre le dejó ver que no era una persona de su estima.

— ¿Sabes para qué quiere verme? — era extraño que la mandara llamar.

— No — respondió de forma seca — tengo trabajo que hacer así que me retiro — se despidió con educación y se marchó sin darle la oportunidad de preguntar algo más.

Cerró la puerta y suspiro, había creído que las cosas se iba solucionando pero no era así. Regresó al dormitorio para vestirse e ir al encuentro con el Vastia.

Agradecía no haber hecho sus maletas todavía, pues hubiera tenido que deshacerlas para buscar algo decente que ponerse. Terminó por elegir una blusa simple color rojo con un escote en 'v' sin magas junto a unos jeans en azul oscuro y sus clásicos zapatos deportivos, hubiera podido sustituirlos por unos zapatos diferentes pero no deseaba cambiarse de nuevo y viajar con un calzado diferente no era opción, ya había pasado por esa experiencia.

Una vez lista tomó su bolso y la llave de la habitación, salió y se dirigió al ascensor, mientras esperaba recordó el encuentro que había tenido con Jose Porla, al menos este se había ido también y no volvería encontrárselo.

Cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron, entró y marco la planta baja, ahí estaba el despacho de Lyon. Se entretuvo mirando su celular, Ur le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que recién llegaba a casa además de que le preguntaba su estado y cuándo volvería.

Le escribió una respuesta rápida justo antes de llegar a su planta, salió del elevador y dio vuelta a la derecha, caminó hasta el fondo de la estancia hasta llegar a una elegante puerta color chocolate, la cual tenía una bonita placa metálica con la leyenda "Dirección" en esta.

Llamó a la puerta y espero una respuesta por parte del propietario de la oficina, no tardó en recibir el permiso de entrar desde el interior, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el Vastia estaba detrás de un amplio escritorio de madera del mismo tono que los demás muebles los cuales contrastaban perfectamente con las tonalidades claras de las paredes. No obstante, eso no fue lo que llamó más su atención, lo que si la había atraído era el aspecto desalineado del albino.

Vestía formal como siempre, con una camisa de vestir blanca y — suponía — unos pantalones en color oscuro pero su — normalmente — inmaculada prenda estaba arremangada y abierta de — al menos — los tres primeros botones del pecho, dejando ver los bien formados músculos de Lyon.

— Siéntate Med — le indicó tranquilamente al tiempo que le señalaba las elegantes sillas de cuero negro frente a él.

Dubitativa aceptó el ofrecimiento, evitando mirarlo más abajo del cuello.

— Perdona el calor — se disculpó con un semblante exasperado — el aire acondicionado se ha estropeado y no lo arreglaran hasta mañana.

Ahora entendía porque se sentía tan abochornada.

— Descuida — no supo que más decirle. — ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

No es que tuviera prisa pero desde que había llorado recargada en su hombro prefería evitarle.

— He estado revisando el estado de tu tarjeta de crédito — habló serio — en los últimos días se realizaron varias transacciones con sumas pequeñas.

— Yo no he pedido nada — estaba confusa, ciertamente había estado en cama pero no recordaba haber comprado más que algunas comidas y otras cosas, pequeños gastos que sabía no eran importantes.

— Lo he comprobado — aseguró — pero aun así tu tarjeta se ha sobre girado y la cuenta final es significativa.

— Eso no es posible — se negaba a creerlo — manejo muy bien mis cuentas y nunca me he acercado al límite de mi crédito — menos ahora que vivía de sus ahorros.

— A decir verdad hay algo sospechoso en los registros — explicó sin cambiar de expresión — todas las compras se hicieron a la misma hora — tomó una carpeta color crema y se la dio, dentro estaban los registros a los que se refería.

Ella no sabía mucho del tema pero si logró apreciar ese detalle.

— Estoy segura de no haber usado mi tarjeta en este horario.

— Casi todas las transacciones se hicieron aquí así que voy a investigarlo pero mientras tanto necesito que me des otra tarjeta o en su defecto liquidez esta.

Miró la cifra final, si bien no era una cantidad escandalosa no tenía dinero suficiente para pagarla de momento.

— No voy a pagar esto — refunfuñó — yo no hice estas compras — se negaba a pagar por un error que no era suyo.

— Meredy si realmente no es tu culpa te regresaremos el dinero — había adoptado un tono profesional — pero por desgracia no puedo dejar que te sigas quedando si no tienes modo de pagar los gastos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, si la tarjeta estaba sobre girada no podría pagar el boleto de avión, eso significaba perder otro vuelo y tampoco podía quedarse ahí, debía regresar a Crocus para conseguir un trabajo bien pagado para evitar que la desalojaran de su departamento.

Sin embargo, no tenía otra forma de pagar todo.

— Si no tiene como pagar — dijo como si hubiese leído su pensamiento — puedo llamar a Ur, estoy seguro de que...

— ¡No! — lo interrumpió con un grito al pararse precipitadamente de su asiento— Ur no tiene porque enterarse — bajo ninguna circunstancia podía acudir a ella.

Lyon arqueó una ceja confundido por su actitud.

— ¿Prefieres que lo cargue a la cuenta de la herencia que te dejo Ultear?

Se mordió un labio y se dejo caer de forma pesada sobre la silla, todo bajo la aun más confusa mirada del albino.

— No puedo creerlo — masculló con el ceño fruncido — ¿te has gastado todo el dinero?

— ¡Claro que no! — se defendió, no había tocado ni un solo centavo — yo... — era cierto que ya no contaba con el y viendo la situación optó por ser honesta — lo done.

— ¿Lo donaste? — repitió como si fuera difícil de creer.

— Si — suspiro cansinamente — aunque sé que Ul dejó ese dinero para mí — apretó las manos hasta hacerlas puños — yo no podría haberlo gastado sin sentir remordimiento.

Porque ella había visto a la morena luchar cada día para ganarse la vida y había querido seguir su ejemplo así que se deshizo de todo apenas pudo disponer de la cuenta.

— Estoy seguro de que a Ultear no le hubiese importado — dijo conciliador.

— Lo sé — alzó la mirada puesto que no se trataba de su hermana sino de ella — pero a mí sí.

No iba a explicarle las razones exactas así que se mantuvo callada. Entonces fue el turno del Vastia para suspirar.

— Siendo así... estamos en un serio problema Med.

— Puedo pagarte pero no ahora mismo — no había forma de conseguir el monto en tan poco tiempo — pero tengo que regresar a Crocus — era de vida o muerte.

— No puedo dejarte hacer eso Meredy — su postura recta y su mirada glaciar casi le produjeron escalofríos — si se sabe, mancharía mi reputación y la de mi hotel.

Quiso decirle que su reputación ya estaba lo suficientemente manchada con después de la cancelación de su boda pero se mordió la lengua, no le convenía hacerlo enfadar en esos momentos.

— Sin embargo... — el brillo en sus ojos si le hizo temblar — podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¿Un acuerdo? — en su mente afloró el recuerdo de su cuerpo encima del suyo y el beso que había depositado en su cuello. Abrió la boca para decirle unas cuantas verdades pero la interrumpió.

— Sé lo que piensas y no, no es eso — su semblante se tornó culpable por un momento.

— Entonces explícame— pidió lo más educada que pudo.

— Puedes trabajar aquí mientras resolvemos esto — propuso — te pagaré lo justo pero me quedaré con la mitad de tu sueldo para ir cubriendo la deuda, si al final es error del hotel, como dije antes, te regresaré el dinero.

Su voz pareció perderse en algún lugar puesto que no podía hablar, no era enserio, se dijo, no podía serlo; ella no podía trabajar para el Vastia, eso significaría pasar tiempo en su compañía sin contar que eso le haría perder su hogar en la capital de Fiore.

— No puedo — dijo en un hilo de voz — debe haber otra manera — insistió.

— A menos que quieras arreglar esto en la comisaría no se me ocurre otro modo.

Estaba disfrutando de la situación, como siempre lo hacía cuando la desgracia caía en ella. Quiso decirle que eso era mejor, que prefería pasar los días en una celda que trabajar para él; pero sabía que no podía arriesgarse, su oferta era la única forma de mantenerse a flote hasta que la situación se arreglase y pudiera marcharse. Sin contar que de igual forma necesitaba un trabajo con urgencia.

Sintió como su mirada la perforaba, estaba impaciente esperando que dijera algo.

— Supongo... — por el dios serena no podía creer que realmente fuera a aceptar — que no tengo otra opción.

— Estupendo — celebró el Vastia con una sonrisa ladina que no le había visto hasta ahora — serás mi nueva asistente personal a partir de ahora Med.

Había hecho un pacto con el demonio, el demonio que la había atormentado en su niñez, sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de aquello mucho menos ahora que estrechaban sus manos y ella no podía apartar la mirada de la abertura de su pecho.

Pero... ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

— Espera... ¿has dicho tu asistente personal? — el albino asintió de inmediato — ¿qué paso con Sherry?

Aún recordaba a la mayor de las prima Blendy, ella se había mostrado muy servicial y amable con ella aun cuando se conocieron durante los preparativos de la boda; recordaba su relato de cómo llegó a ser asistente personal del Vastia, de cómo se había enamorado de él y como había superado ese sentimiento para luego fijarse en su marido.

— Ha renunciado — explicó como si fuera lo más obvio — dijo que quería dedicarse a su hogar y la futura familia que tendría.

Esa había sido su última oportunidad para librarse del empleo.

— Escucha iré a darme una ducha así que regresa en unos treinta minutos para que pueda explicarte tus tareas — bien no llevaba ni cinco minutos con el puesto y ya empezaba a hablarle como su empleada.

— De acuerdo.

Fue lo único que respondió antes de pedir permiso y marcharse apresuradamente. Sentía su corazón latir casi desbocado, no podría tener menos suerte o más karma por pagar; ahora tenía que enfocarse en juntar el dinero suficiente para poder marcharse, se dijo, después tendría tiempo para autocompadecerse.

Entró a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue revisar su computadora, había una ventana nueva puesta sobre la pagina web, en esta decía lo que ya sabía, que su tarjeta estaba excedida del límite y que no podían aceptar su compra.

Cerró el aparato con completo desanimo, el día había iniciado muy prometedor pero ahora todo su futuro inmediato se veía muy gris.

Aunado a eso, no había tenido noticias de Gray o de Juvia, aun cuando Ur le había dicho que no se entrometiera en su relación había aguardado la esperanza de que alguno de los dos le llamase y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Pero eso no había sucedido, cruzó los dedos y deseó que a ellos les fuera mejor.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, algo podría hacer. Marcó de su celular al banco, explicó la situación y rogó que la ayudasen pero aparte de algunos trámites que el banco podía hacer por ella no fueron de mucha ayuda.

Enseguida llamó a su abogado, o más bien al abogado de Ur, este fue amable y paciente con ella, explicándole paso a paso lo que tenía que hacer pero le dijo que Lyon le había regalado una solución caída del cielo en su situación puesto que en otros casos los propietarios solían acudir a los juzgados casi de forma inmediata.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama, ya era definitivo, no había más que hacer, salvo trabajar para Lyon.

Intentó ver un lado bueno en toda esa historia pero lo cierto que no había podido, no obstante, prefería aquello que revelarle a Ur lo que había hecho con su herencia, no es qué pensará que ella pudiese reclamarle sino que estaba segura no estaría de acuerdo con la decisión y no deseaba darle otra desilusión.

Con ese pensamiento se dio cuenta de que también tenía que buscar una excusa para su madre, no podía decirle que su otro hijo le había ofrecido trabajo y que ella había aceptado de buena gana, eso jamás lo creería.

— ¿Podrías levantarte y dejarme hacer la cama? — por segunda vez en el día fue interrumpida por la adolescente de cabello rosado.

Se levantó y la miró intentado descubrir que es lo que hacía ahí esta ocasión.

— Lyon me ha dicho que te cambiaría de habitación — respondió mientras avanzaba por el dormitorio, mirando cada rincón como si juzgara su desorden.

— ¿Por qué iba a cambiarme de habitación? — la actual era perfecta para ella.

— No lo sé — sin tacto la chica la hizo pararse y comenzó a quitar las sábanas beige, enrollándolas una con la otra.

— Mira cualquier cosa hazla después, no puedes entrara aquí y echarme así como así — ni que fuera una delincuente.

— Solo hago mi trabajo — se excusó la chica — si tienes alguna queja ve a hablar con Lyon.

La adolescente siguió con lo suyo como si ella hubiese desaparecido de su vista, indignada se dijo que lo haría, que buscaría a ese hombre y lo haría darle una explicación convincente.

Todavía recordaba cual era su habitación, sabía que aun no pasaba el tiempo que le había pedido para poder asearse por tanto tenía que estar ahí. Su enojo la hizo llegar casi de inmediato, luego golpeó la puerta con bastante más fuerza de la que debería.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras fulminaba la puerta de color claro como si esta fuera el mismo Lyon y su mirada un puñal. La puerta se abrió y todo lo que paso después le pareció que ocurría en cámara lenta.

Su boca se abrió, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su rostro se tiño de carmesí; frente a ella estaba el que se supone era su hermano, con una toalla cubriendo sus desordenados cabellos blancos y un pantalón de algodón en color gris que constituía la única ropa que tenía encima.

— Has llegado mucho antes de lo que te he dicho — comentó como su aspecto fuera de lo más común.

Ella había visto hombres sin camisa antes, incluso había visto hombres desnudos pero ninguno de ellos había sido criado con ella como si de hermanos se trataran. Cubrió sus ojos luego de soltar un gritillo.

— ¡Ponte algo de ropa! — exigió sin destapar su mirada.

Escuchó un sonido que tardó en descubrir era su risa, nunca antes lo había oído reír así.

— Nunca pensé que te pondría así al verme tan ligero — su voz estaba llena de burla y eso casi la hizo retirar sus manos de su cara solo para golpearle.

— Somos hermanos — le recordó — y se supone que eres el respetado dueño de este hotel — ¿acaso no le preocupaba su reputación y esas cosas?

— ¿Desde cuándo? — preguntó pero ahora su voz sonaba igual de fría que cuando creyó que había gastado toda su herencia.

— Desde siempre.

— Yo nunca te vi como mi hermana — sus grandes manos quitaron las suyas de su rostro, el albino tenía la misma mirada que le había dedicado cuando le propuso trabajo — tu siempre has sido diferente.

No supo cómo interpretar esas palabras, a pesar de que llevaba toda la vida sabiéndolo era mucho más amargo oírlo de su propia boca pero al mismo tiempo sentía que él no lo decía de mala fe, al contrario que de verdad le miraba diferente.

— Me lo dejaste claro — soltó sin querer aunque en el fondo hubiera estado deseando decírselo.

— Creí que había sido bastante sutil — susurró como si no quisiera que nadie más lo escuchara — nadie lo sabía, me encargue de eso — su voz fue tomando un tono ronco que le puso los nervios de punta — siempre tuve toda tu atención hasta que Ultear aparecía pero estaba bien — podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban hasta ponerse rojas — solo podía compartirte con ella.

Se sentía mareada pero no como cuando sufría un desmayo, esta vez su vista no se nubló al contrario estaba más que enfocada en los ojos oscuros de Lyon. Su boca se sentía seca pero humedecía sus labio cada tanto.

— ¿Vas a... ponerte ropa... o no? — reclamó con voz entrecortada no quería estar en una situación que pudiera prestarse a malos entendidos además de que no quería seguir escuchándolo.

— ¿Te pone nerviosa verme? — su sonrisa ladina volvió pero ahora tenía un toque de altanería.

Le irritó ese gesto. — He visto hombres desnudos antes — le informó como si eso fuera de conocimiento público — y todos eran mucho más sensuales.

Su mirada centelló de rabia durante un segundo, casi un parpadeó que si no fuera porque lo había visto con claridad hubiera creído que era mentira.

— Ósea que... — le liberó las manos y se enderezó hasta recargarse en el marco de la puerta con una pose desinteresada — crees que soy sensual.

Casi se atoró con su propia saliva, no podía creer lo narcisista que era, bueno si pero no hasta ese punto.

— Por supuesto que no — dijo lo más firme que pudo — de hecho no creo incluirte en mi top diez.

— Si dejaras de mirarme tan fijamente me lo creería.

Apartó su mirada con rapidez y eso le valió otra risa de su parte.

— ¿Por qué has mandado a Chelia a cambiarme de habitación? — cuestionó lo que había querido desde el inicio.

— Eres mi asistente personal ahora — le dijo como si lo hubiera olvidado de repente — necesito que estés cerca de mí siempre, eso incluye durante las noches.

— ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

— A mi lado más bien — con su dedo le señaló la habitación continua —esa será tu habitación mientras trabajes para mí.

Reconocía que su primer cuarto estaba un poco más lejos pero de ahí a que tuviera que moverse hasta dormir en ese lugar le parecía una exageración.

— Estoy bien en mi habitación actual.

— Creo que no lo has entendido todavía Med — alargó su brazo para tomar un mechón de cabello y enrollarlo en su dedo — no solo te encargaras del trabajo del hotel también tienes la responsabilidad de ocuparte de mis necesidades.

— ¿Tus necesidades? — ¿acaso era un niño pequeño?

— Mis comidas, mi ropa, mi oficina y mi habitación — detalló inmutado — eso es lo que íbamos a hablar en diez minutos.

— Eso me suena más a que seré tu criada — se quejó, no sabía si Sherry había tenido que encargarse de todo eso pero lo dudaba seguramente era que se aprovechaba de ella.

— Te estoy pagando lo más de lo que le pagaría a una así que no veo porque te quejas — a pesar de lo duras que pudieran haber sido sus palabras no había nada de maldad en su postura ni en su voz — si quieres velo de esta forma, con el sueldo que te voy a pagar liquidarás la cuenta en la mitad del tiempo que si te pagara por solo ocuparte de mis asuntos de oficina.

No habían hablado de su sueldo, al menos no de cuanto sería. Lo que si sabía era que si podía tener dinero extra para pagar los meses atrasados de su departamento no se pondría difícil.

— Estas disfrutando de esto ¿no es así?

— No — se dio media vuelta y se adentró dos pasos a la habitación — todavía no empiezo a disfrutar pero lo haré— le dedicó una última sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Se quedó observando esta misma, si antes había creído que había hecho un pacto con el diablo ahora no le quedaba duda. No, aquella mueca que él hacía al supuestamente sonreír le dejo claro que Lyon Vastia era mucho peor que el demonio.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Conste que yo avise desde el capítulo 1 que habría OoC -algunos dirán que si hay otros que no pero igual están avisados- así que este Lyon es así de coqueto (?) y Meredy sigue siendo desconfiada. En el anterior capítulo dije que posiblemente el siguiente sería Gruvia pero ahora no estoy tan segura, he estado teniendo un bloqueo con ese paring y no he conseguido mucho, así que si el próximo cap resulta Lyredy lo siento, igual haré todo lo posible por sacar el Gruvia.**

 **Si quieren leer más Lyredy les invito a pasar a mi fic para la Lyredy week se llama "Iced link" -si me hago publicidad descarada XDD- sino pues no pero igual pásense a mi perfil a ver si algo les gusta (?)**

 **En fin...**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Creo que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización pero la musa estaba dadivosa y pues aproveche XDD no tengo que decir mucho -ahora XDD - del cap, solo que es Lyredy, sí lo siento dije que traería Gruvia pero no pude hacer el cap por lo de mi bloqueo pero al parecer ya ha pasado así que el siguiente capitulo será Gruvia, I promess *corazón***

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 10_

.

* * *

.

Cuando había terminado de darse su baño, termino de ajustarse la bata que usaba después de cada ducha. Salió del cuarto de baño y se topó con la cama del cuarto echa un desastre, causa de haberse levantado tarde a su primer día del trabajo. De hecho aún no asimilaba la sola idea de que acepto trabajar como asistente personal de Lyon. Sabía que sería una completa pesadilla, rodó sus ojos verdes y suspiro con pesadez.

Fue a su armario y lo abrió, al ver su ropa hizo una mueca, no precisamente de desagrado, le gustaba su guardarropa, pero como antes no había tenido un trabajo donde requiriera ir formal, tendría que encontrar algo entre esa ropa, al menos algo para improvisar. Abrió cajón tras cajón y nada terminaba por convencerla, la habitación estaba peor que al principio pues ahora había ropa regada por todas partes, incluso en el candelabro.

La única opción que tenía era una falda negra que de suerte encontró, era similar a la que las aeromozas utilizaban, solo que la que Meredy tenía le llegaba cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla, sin mencionar que esa falda era de las que iban ceñidas al cuerpo, los zapatos no eran problema, pues contaba con unos tacones negros —no tan altos—, y bendito sea el color negro pues combina con todo, ahora su problema era decidirse entre dos blusas, una era color blanca, de botones y un poco holgada —pero bien podría fajarla debajo de la falda— las mangas le llegaban al codo y el escote no era tan pronunciado, en cambio la otra blusa si era un tanto más ceñida al cuerpo, la tela era manta de color lila, tenía botones solo hasta la altura del pecho y detalles de encaje en parte de la espalda.

Se decidió por la blusa color lila, pues la otra parecía un poco más formal y no se sentía a gusto usándola, lo que menos deseaba era causarle una impresión equivocada a Lyon — aun fuese una buena —.

Para el maquillaje siguió la misma regla, solo utilizó un poco de corrector para cubrir sus ojeras, un poco de rubor para darle color a sus mejillas así como un labial en un color nut, se miró en el pequeño espejo del baño y decidió añadir un delineado a sus ojos. Quedó satisfecha con el resultado así que se apresuró a limpiar el desastre que había hecho, no solo en el baño sino en la cama.

Al finalizar, tomó su bolso, el cual había dejado en el sillón de la pequeña sala que le quedaba de paso hacia la puerta. Antes de salir dio un respiro profundo, se dio ánimos y salió por la puerta cerrándola con un rápido movimiento.

.

* * *

.

Lyon se encontraba impaciente, había terminado por encontrar una forma de que Meredy se quedara pero eso no significaba que las cosas estuvieran resultas, tenía que ganarse el perdón y el amor de la mujer de cabello rosáceo o al menos lo primero.

No estaba seguro de que trabajar juntos fuera lo mejor pero dada la situación económica de la fémina no podía hacer otra cosa. Aunque no podía negar que la idea le agradaba, no solo porque la estaba ayudando sino porque la tendría a su lado todo el día.

El suave pero decidido llamado a la puerta solo podía pertenecerle a ella, así que se enderezó en la silla y respiró hondo.

— Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su nueva asistente, su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza, viéndola así de hermosa solo pudo mandar al diablo su arrepentimiento pasado.

— Espero no haber llegado tarde — dijo aun cuando no parecía verdaderamente preocupada por eso.

— No, — de hecho él era el que había llegado con demasiada antelación — has llegado a tiempo.

Tomó una carpeta color azul pálido del primer cajón de su escritorio y la empujó con suavidad hacia la fémina.

— Este es tu contrato — lo había hecho él mismo la noche anterior — léelo y si no tienes nada que replicar, fírmalo.

La chica se sentó en la silla frente a él, en la otra dejo su bolso pero hurgó un poco en este hasta sacar un estuche color rojo del cual sacó unos lentes de pasta color negro y se los coloco; agarró el folder para leer el contenido.

— No sabía que ocupabas gafas — comentó, ya era la segunda cosa que no sabía de ella.

— Tengo poco usándolas — contestó sin quitar la mirada de los documentos — y las ocupo solo para leer.

Asintió en silencio aun cuando ella no se dio cuenta. Dejó su mirada fija en su rostro, le gustaba ver los gestos que hacía al ir leyendo.

— ¿Esto es lo mismo que le pagabas a Sherry?

Por su tono de voz pareció molesta, lo cual no entendía pues el día anterior le había dicho que le pagaría más de lo que debería.

— No — admitió — es un poco más. Sherry no se ocupaba de todas las cosas de las que te ocuparas tu.

— No es muy justo si me lo preguntas — dijo en igual tono y volvió a prestar atención a su lectura.

— Suerte que no lo haya hecho.

Creyó que Meredy diría algo más pues abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato. En cambió tomó la pluma que había dispuesto para ella y garabateó con elegancia y precisión su firma en la última hoja. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, aceptó de vuelta la carpeta y la guardó en el segundo cajón de su escritorio.

— He preparado una lista de tareas que quiero que hagas hoy — a pesar de intentar ocultar el entusiasmo que la situación le causaba, supo por la rigidez de ella que había fracasado — sin embargo, voy a darte esto — del bolsillo de su bonita camisa de vestir azul oscuro, sacó un pequeño aparato color negro y se lo dio.

— ¿Un mensáfono? — preguntó dubitativa.

— Si suena debes venir a mi oficina de inmediato — explicó con un poco más de seriedad.

— ¿No es más fácil llamarme al celular? — la menor de las Milkovich parecía disgustada con el aparato.

— A pesar de lo viejos que son, tienen muchas ventajas — aseguró.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? — preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

— Los mensáfonos utilizan señales de radio para enlazar un centro de control de llamadas con el destinatario lo cual los hace más seguros que las redes de telefonía móvil, sobre todo a la hora de enviar mensajes a zonas sin cobertura, ya sea a causa de interferencias, por los accidentes geográficos o por hallarse en el interior de edificios — hablar del tema le había hecho explayarse.

— Ya veo, es interesante — no supo si aquello lo decía para terminar con el tema o porque en verdad lo pensaba así.

— Llévalo contigo en todo momento — pidió aunque más bien era una orden.

— Como digas — la chica de ojos verdes pareció restarle importancia — entonces, respecto a la lista...

— Cierto — lo había olvidado por un momento. — Aquí tienes — le extendió un sobre de papel en color blanco — es una lista bastante larga así que te recomiendo que inicies cuanto antes.

La fémina pareció entender la indirecta por lo que recogió sus cosas y se marchó, solo que esta vez no se despidió.

Una vez se cerró la puerta respiro profundamente, nunca había pensando que ver las hermosas piernas de Meredy exhibiéndose junto a esa sencilla pero provocadoramente corta falda negra iba a excitarlo a tal grado.

No quiso ni imaginarse lo que le provocaría verla con ropa de verdad atrevida o con menos ropa podía hacerle, o aún peor... si llegase a verla desnuda.

Se desabrochó un poco la camisa intentando refrescar su cuerpo, nunca había sido amante del calor. No importaba el tipo que fuese pero si había uno que odiaba con toda su alma era el consecuente a la excitación.

Cerró los ojos y se recargó por completo en el respaldo de su cómoda silla ejecutiva, intentaba despejar su mente pero esta parecía solo poder evocar imágenes mentales de Meredy en poses sugestivas, una más que la anterior, y por si fuera poco agregaba una melodiosa voz a cada una, con la cual decía su nombre.

.

* * *

.

No podía creerlo, desde el momento en que había abierto el maldito sobre con la lista de sus deberes se había sentido ofendida. Más que una asistente parecía una criada, desde la primera tarea hasta la última tenía que ver con la limpieza de la habitación del Vastia. Las únicas dos cosas que no podían incluirse en esa categoría igual tenían que ver con él, pues se trataban de encargar y llevar las comidas del susodicho.

Había querido negarse a cumplir con los rígidos procesos de limpieza que estaban descritos en el papel pero justo cuando se había propuesto ir a comunicar su desacuerdo, Chelia había hecho acto de presencia; al parecer ella se ocupaba de asear la habitación de Lyon desde que fue contratada.

Al enterarse de que esa ya no era tarea suya, había logrado sentir su rabia como si de un aura fuese. La adolescente le había propuesto encargarse de todo en su lugar, logrando tentarla pero sabía que no era la amabilidad lo que impulsaba ese ofrecimiento sino que la Blendy no la creía capaz de cumplir. Por tanto se negó y la hizo marcharse pese a las protestas.

Tuvo que gastar todo el día en efectuar cada tarea, cosa que le parecía una exageración pues el lugar no era tan grande. Al mirar por la ventana pudo apreciar el cielo nocturno, la noche había caído y aun le faltaba hacer la cama. Claro que primero tenía que darle la vuelta al pesado colchón king size el cual a duras penas podía sostener.

Haciendo un sobre esfuerzo intentó aventarlo hacia adelante para que el colchón cayera invertido en el espacio restante de la cama pero no logró aplicar la fuerza necesaria por lo que el colchón terminó cayendo sobre ella aplastándola por completo.

Era una debilucha, pensó, no podía ni con un simple colchón. Aunque daba gracias porque nadie pudiera verla en una situación tan bochornosa, intentó deslizarse hacía un costado para salir del aprieto pero el peso sobre ella así como el cansancio de su cuerpo le impidieron lograrlo.

Se preguntó cómo es que la pequeña Blendy conseguía hacer aquella tarea cada mes. Además maldecía el sobre esfuerzo que había puesto al lavar el mosaico del baño, por eso ya no lograba sentir los brazos y por si fuera poco, sus piernas le estaban matando luego de andar de un lado hacia otro por todo el bendito hotel.

Dejo escapar un quejido, empezaba a asfixiarse ahí. No llevaba su celular ni el mensáfono por lo que no podía pedir asistencia. Le daría pena hacerlo de haberlos tenido a la mano pero era mejor que morir de forma tan patética.

— Por el dios serena — la voz le fue conocida y supo de inmediato de quien era — ¿qué diablos haces ahí?

Lyon levantó el colchón con una sola mano, ella aprovechó para darse la media vuelta y llenar sus pulmones con todo el oxigeno que requerían, luego le extendió la mano libre para ayudarla a levantarse; la tomó sin siquiera pensarlo y se sintió aliviada de que hubiera llegado a tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien? — el albino había soltado el colchón y se encontraba a su lado con una mano en su espalda.

— Si, gracias — respondió con el alivio teñido en su voz.

— Deberías tener más cuidado, Med — la riñó — pudo haber sido peligroso.

Quiso decirle que era su culpa por mandarla a hacer todas esas malditas tareas pero estaba demasiado exhausta como para discutir, solo quería irse a su habitación, tomar un baño y dormir hasta medio día.

— Te ves terrible — no se había visto en un espejo en todo el día pero lo intuía — vete a descansa Med, yo me ocupare de la cama.

— Pero... — eso era su trabajo.

— Soy lo suficientemente capaz de arreglar mi propia cama, Med — ella lo sabía pero aun así... — a menos que quieras acompañarme en ella — el tono sugerente le hizo sentir el calor recorrer su cuerpo para luego agolparse en sus mejillas.

— No gracias — respondió despectiva — me iré.

Tomó sus zapatos del piso, puesto que se había deshecho de ellos luego de una hora de trabajo, abrió la puerta del dormitorio para recoger sus otras pertenencias pero la voz del Vastia la detuvo.

— Me gusta el encaje — habló con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Qué? — no entendía porque alagaba su blusa, no era su estilo.

— La próxima vez preferiría un color más oscuro, vino quizá — y seguía sin comprender ¿ahora le diría que ropa usar? — aunque el morado es de mis colores favoritos.

Su rostro se encendió como si fuera una señal de transito, Lyon, el muy bastardo estaba hablando de su ropa interior. Con rabia le lanzó el par de zapatos que sostenía con su mano derecha, por el cansancio no logró siquiera rozarle pero después le lanzó una botella de crema — la cual era de plástico, pues no pensaba matarlo realmente aunque se lo mereciera — y esta vez logró golpearle el rostro. Sin embargo eso no aplacó su furia, aun así se fue marchó con la risa de Lyon de fondo.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Ame este final jajaja la verdad fue muy divertido escribirlo, no sé, espero que también les guste porque me reí cuando lo releí XDD como dije arriba el siguiente capítulo -ahora si- será Gruvia y verémos que paso luego de la llamada de Meredy y porque Juvia no ha regresado esa llamada. Debo admitir que habrá mucha tensión entre Gray y Juvia pero tendrán que esperar a leer el siguiente capitulo para descubrir que pasara con ellos XDD**

 **Responderé a los review como hice en mi otro fic ~**

 ** _ammipime:_ Ammi-chan, amor de mis amores (?) 7u7 gracias por tu hermositzimo review *-* no te sientas deshonrada basta con que dejes tu lindo review para que te ame más de lo que sha te amo *corazón super enorme (?)* Lyon y Meredy son hermosos y el primero es honor a ti, tu sabes porque 7u7 así que disfrútalo morra. Si faltan muchos secretos pero primero habrá mucho Lyredy antes de que los descubran 7u7 pero no comas ansias shegará el día en que todo se sepa (?) -aunque tu sha lo sabes (?)- Espero este cap también te guste morra ~**

 **Marce: Gracias por el bonito review ~ jaja me alegra haber conseguido que dejaras un review (?) XDD como has visto si las cosas se descontrolaron y se descontrolaran más 7u7 XDD espero este cap también te guste ~**

 **.**

 **Gracias también a quienes leen el fic, no importa que no dejen review, espero que les alegre un poco el día ~**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Paren todo! (?) esta vez cumplí (?) dije que este cap iba a ser Gruvia y ¿adivinen qué? pues es Gruvia ~ es un milagro de Arceus-sama (?) Ok no XD bueno la verdad es que estuve ocupada con algunas cosas y luego estuve viendo mucho anime para rematar los últimos días estuve devorando libros románticos a más no poder XDD por eso no he actualizado nada pero algo bueno salió y eso fue que me inspiré para hacer este cap, la verdad había tardado porque no me gustaba nada de lo que escribía pero final de cuentas termine el cap y lo ame, espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 11_

.

* * *

.

Había permanecido en la habitación que Gray dispuso para ella durante varios días, solo había salido para comer y lo hacía de forma cautelosa, evitando así encontrarse con el Fullbuster; todo ello la hería, se sentía estúpida evitándolo y más sabiendo que él había corrido a los brazos de Meredy.

Claro que tomaba en cuenta que no tenía ni una idea de porqué o para qué la Milkovich le llamó aquel día, se negaba a creer que fuera por motivos sentimentales pues aun cuando estaba dolida por el engaño, sabía que todo lo que conocía de la chica de cabellos rosas era verdad y ella nunca se hubiera metido en su relación con Gray.

Sin embargo, se sentía igual de traicionada por los dos, sobre todo con Meredy pues era su mejor amiga y el que le hubiera escondido todo aun sabiendo lo mucho que había sufrido por la ida repentina del Fullbuster, significaba una herida que no sabía si iba a poner sanar.

Permanecía varias horas con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas pensando en que debería hacer, algunas veces se convencía a sí misma de marcharse y olvidarse de todo, otras pensaba en que era mejor saber los motivos que habían llevado a su ex novio a abandonarla pues solo así podría tomar una buena decisión. No obstante, no podía durar más de una hora decidida en una porque algo le hacía cambiar.

Gray se había mostrado preocupado por ella, yendo hasta su puerta a preguntarle si estaba enferma además de instarla a darle la cara; por ello le había mentido diciéndole que efectivamente, había enfermado y quería permanecer en cama durante unos días.

Suspiro con cansancio como por enésima vez, quería detener el tiempo hasta que pudiera dejar de divagar y hacer algo al respecto, pero el tic tac del reloj sobre la elegante mesa de noche a lado de su cama le recordaba continuamente que no era posible.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron levantarse de golpe, casi como si la persona del otro lado hubiera entrado, sorprendiéndola en algo indebido. No necesitaba preguntar quién era, solo había una persona en la casa además de ella y luego de una semana era obvio que ya no podía despacharle con la misma excusa.

Suspiro para luego aspirar profundamente, se levantó de la cama y con una seguridad que no tenía caminó hasta la puerta; tan solo tomar el frío pomo de esta hizo que sus piernas perdieran fuerzas, aun así abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para que pudieran verse.

Mirarlo a los ojos le produjo una amarga sensación, se veía serio — o tal vez molesto —, su postura aunque era relajada lo hacía parecer tenso, como si estuviera obligándose a sí mismo a mantenerla. Pasó saliva al sentir la intensidad con que había posado sus orbes oscuros sobre ella.

— Te ves recuperada — habló mientras la recorría con la mirada de arriba a abajo.

Durante los días pasados se aprovechó del maquillaje para hacerse ver más pálida así como también para enrojecer sus mejillas, esta vez no estaba usando nada de eso, pues algo que sabía era que su mentira no podía alargarse más y si lo intentaba solo conseguiría que él irrumpiera en su habitación para examinarla de cerca, lo cual, la dejaría al descubierto.

— Me siento mejor — contesto una voz que no se conocía, era como si la que estuviera hablando no fuera ella misma.

Tal vez era que no era asidua a las mentiras, aun cuando en su juventud se había jactado de ser una maestra en ese rubro.

— Me alegro — estaba segura que aquello era por mera educación.

El silencio los envolvió pero ninguno retiró su mirada, ella quería hacerlo pero se encontró siendo incapaz de alejar sus ojos de los suyos.

— Has estado encerrada toda una semana — habló tranquilo, tanto que parecía que lo hacía con cautela — así que pensé que podríamos cenar juntos esta noche.

Ahora su tensión parecía tener otro significado, no había notado el nerviosismo que sus dedos dejaban ver al moverse cada tanto sobre sus pantalones, era como si no encontrará la manera de mantenerlos quietos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él había entendido perfectamente el porqué de su encierro, quizá Meredy le había avisado, se dijo, pues la chica parecía correr hacía él en cuanto le quitaba la mirada.

Y eso le produjo una pulsada de dolor en el pecho.

— Yo...

Apretó los labios con frustración, no deseaba pasar más tiempo a su lado porque el recuerdo de su abandono y el porqué de este le atravesaban el corazón, hiriéndolo una y otra vez pero sobretodo no deseaba pasar tiempo en su compañía porque cada minuto a su lado la llevaba a fantasear despierta como cuando estaban juntos.

— No vale la pena atrasarlo más Juvia — sentenció con un tono serio que le produjo un leve escalofrío — es mejor que hablemos de una vez y así, — hizo una pausa y luego suspiro — si quieres marcharte podrás hacerlo a primera hora mañana.

No quería aceptarlo pero era lo mejor, porque ella no podía seguir con la duda ni podía seguir quedándose en aquel cuarto como si nada sucediese.

— De acuerdo — aceptó, no sin antes tomar una actitud formal.

Se negaba a dejarle ver hasta que punto le afectaba su situación.

— Nos vemos en la noche — se despidió rápidamente y le dio la espalda a igual velocidad.

Mientras lo veía alejarse podía sentir como su fracturado corazón perdía un pedazo más de sí pero estaba bien, él ya se lo había roto dos años atrás, quizá si lo hacía de nuevo este podía dejar de amarlo.

Cerró la puerta antes de que la primera lágrima surcará su mejilla.

 _¿Podría el amor doler un poco menos?, ¿aunque fuera una sola vez...?_

.

* * *

.

Las horas pasaron demasiado lento en primera instancia pero cuanto más se acercó la hora sintió que este avanzaba muy aprisa. Había pasado casi media hora examinando sus maletas, no recordaba haberse sentido tan decepcionada de su guardarropa ninguna vez en su vida, al menos no hasta hoy. Nada de lo que tenía le convencía, sabía que no era un cita ni mucho menos pero se sentía igual de nerviosa como la primera que habían tenido.

Aun lo podía recordar perfectamente, del mismo modo que recordaba el brillo de diversión en los hermosos ojos verdes de su mejor amiga cuando había entrado a su habitación y la encontró casi llorando de desesperación.

Aquella tarde se convirtió en su salvadora, arreglándola de una forma magnífica sin que ella se sintiese como algo que no era. El desasosiego de saber que no podía llamarla y pedirle ayuda la hizo tomar otra media hora para recuperarse.

Mirando la hora en el reloj se dio cuenta de que tenía que apresurarse por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado tomo una blusa color lila al hombro, tenía un estampado en líneas verticales de un tono más oscuro que el de la tela, las mangas le llegaban a la mitad del brazo; no era un prenda suelta pero tampoco se pegaba a su cuerpo. Eligió una falda lisa en color violeta, la cual le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, al igual que la blusa, esta no se apegaba a su silueta.

Para terminar el conjunto se decidió por unas sandalias de color negro, tenían una plataforma bastante baja así que no se cansaría demasiado pronto. Una vez vestida se sentó frente al bonito tocador que había a la izquierda de la cama, el espejo por el que se miraba era grande lo que le ayudaba a darse una imagen general de su aspecto. No parecía ir muy formal así que estuvo satisfecha con su atuendo.

Se sentó para poder peinarse tranquilamente, no quiso hacer nada elaborado pues desentonaría con la idea de su ropa, por lo que termino amarrando su cabello en una coleta alta, por el estilo de su corte varios mechones se libraron de la liga así que los acomodo lo mejor que pudo de forma que enmarcaran su rostro.

Para el maquillaje no hizo más que ocultar sus pocas ojeras y aplicó su base más ligera, quería dejar descansar la piel de su rostro de tantos productos cosméticos que había puesto sobre esta.

Al finaliza se dio cuenta de que casi era la hora de la cena, fue entonces cuando sintió a su estomago cerrarse, dudaba mucho que realmente comiera algo. Sintió el impulso de negarse a bajar pero se obligó a sí misma a mantenerse decidida, no podía pasarse la vida huyendo, tenía que empezar a enfrentar sus errores y empezar con Gray era lo mejor.

Por segunda vez en el día, el llamado a la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse. Se puso de pie con lentitud pero se liberó de ella al caminar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, al abrir su mirada no pudo evitar admirar de pies a cabeza al hombre frente suyo.

Fiel a su personalidad, Gray llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca que no estaba nada arreglada, también llevaba uno de sus muchos pantalones de mezclilla que tenían más bolsillos de los que utilizaba y para terminar, los mismos zapatos negros que combinaba con las dos prendas. Sin embargo, aquello no le produjo disgusto ni mucho menos, al contrario, le gustaba lo guapo que se veía.

— ¿Estás lista? — preguntó rompiendo sus silenciosas cavilaciones.

— Si.

Fue lo único que pudo contestar.

Gray le cedió el paso aun cuando los pasillos eran lo suficientemente anchos como para que pudieran caminar juntos, una parte de ella se sintió decepcionada de esa actitud. Cuando llegaron al filo de las escaleras, el Fullbuster la tomó del brazo y ella volteó a verle en consecuencia.

— No vamos a cenar en el comedor — avisó con tranquilidad, entonces se preguntó en donde lo harían.

Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, la mano de Gray se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, aquello le trajo recuerdos de los días en que ella iba detrás de él, intentando conquistarle día a día mientras él se mantenía alejada de ella con una actitud desinteresada pero que durante ciertos momentos se volvía encantadora y protectora.

— Sígueme — pidió en un tono amable, él avanzó por delante de ella y la guió a través de otros pasillos que recordaba vagamente.

Se detuvieron poco después, delante de la puerta de una habitación a la que no había entrado, cuando la abrió y la hizo entrar no pudo evitar ruborizarse al tiempo que su mente echaba a volar entre fantasías.

¿Aquella era su habitación?

No era muy diferente a la suya aunque si era más grande, él le soltó la mano y se alejó un poco, pero ni así ella pudo recobrar la compostura.

¿Sería capaz de resistirse si Gray le pidiera pasar la noche juntos?

La respuesta tendría que ser un claro y rotundo no sin embargo, no estaba segura de que pudiera negarse si lo tenía tan cerca.

— Juvia — su llamado y su toque sobre su hombro desnudo hizo que por fin volviera a la realidad. — ¿Estás bien?

Sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas así que aparto la vista nerviosa, no quería que se diera cuenta de la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

— S-si — tragó saliva y empujó las palabas fuera de su boca — estoy bien.

Gray la miró por un momento, lo supo sin siquiera regresa la mirada.

— Bien — la tomó de nueva cuenta aunque esta vez si la había tomado de la mano.

Se dirigieron hasta lo que ella había pensado era la ventana, no obstante, al mirarla mejor se había dado cuenta de que era un sencillo cancel de vidrio, el Fullbuster lo abrió despacio y salió primero, luego dejo que ella saliera también.

Ahora estaban en un bonito balcón con vista al mar, en el centro había una mesa para dos, separada a una pequeña pero considerable distancia de la baranda de cristal y aluminio. Como no había demasiada luz natural, Gray había encendido las luces exteriores, las cuales eran pequeñas pero estaban distribuidas con eficacia haciendo que todo el balcón estuviera bien iluminado.

— Es hermoso — se atrevió a decir y entonces él le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Esta es la única razón por la que el viejo compró la casa — explicó con un tono divertido que le sacó una sonrisa.

Se sentaron uno frente del otro, los platos tenían unas tapas de aluminio por lo que no sabía que es lo que cenarían, Gray quitó las dos tapas y entonces no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

En el plato había un risotto al radicchio* dentro de un empaque de plástico con el logo de su restaurante italiano favorito, los recuerdos hicieron que su corazón se llenara de dicha, eso mismo había hecho la primera vez que habían cenado juntos en su casa.

Al levantar la mirada hasta él pudo notar que justo estaba recordando lo mismo.

— Sabes que siempre he sido un desastre en la cocina — admitió igual de avergonzado que la primera vez — ni en todo este tiempo he sido capaz de hacer algo tan elaborado.

Antes de decir algo al respecto retiró la tapa del enorme plato dispuesto a un lado de la mesa, entonces tuvo que reprimir la risa que amenazaba con salir a carcajadas. Ahí había otra bolsa con más comida, incluso podía distinguir el tiramisú que serviría como postre.

Toda la situación le ayudo a hacer desaparecer sus nervios y también a olvidar al menos durante el tiempo que dispusieron para comer y platicar, del asunto que los había hecho reunirse esa noche. Incluso habían movido las sillas hasta la barandilla para sentarse uno al lado del otro y poder contemplar el paisaje con una copa de vino en sus manos. Pero así como el amanecer llega luego de la noche, las risas y las sonrisas se esfumaron dejando paso a la seriedad y los temores.

— Antes de empezar a explicar quiero pedirte dos cosas — dijo sin siquiera mirarla — sé que no estoy en posición de pedir nada pero...

— Esta bien — le interrumpió, no tenía problema si no eran cosas de importancia — ¿qué quieres pedirme?

Gray se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenando así, algunos mechones rebeldes. Ella no quitó la mirada de aquel gesto por lo que, cuando por fin la miró se dio cuenta de que no era fácil para él hablar.

— Sé que ahora va sonar extraño — comenzó a decir — pero te aseguro que no se deberá a nada de lo que puedas pensar... — sus pausas comenzaban a ser intolerables para ella. — Lo primero que quiero pedirte es que no odies a Meredy.

Aun cuando sabía lo implicada que estaba la chica no pudo evitar sentir dolor, él había dicho que no se debía a nada de lo que pensaba pero lo cierto es que ella no había pensado en nada, la idea de que fueran amantes fue desechada por su razonamiento apenas le paso por la mente.

— Ella es mi mejor amiga no podría odiarla — porque ella la había dejado a cargo de limpiar su falta y no importaba que lo estuviera haciendo por culpa o arrepentimiento, la Milkovich seguía ayudándola.

El alivió que salió de sus labios en forma de suspiro avivo el malestar, seguía sin entender de donde había salido tanta cercanía y aprecio entre los dos.

— Lo segundo que quiero pedirte es para mí.

No estaba segura de que quería decir pero el que se hubiera inclinado hacia ella con una determinación tan grande hizo que retrocediera instintivamente, no obstante, su brazo derecho la hizo recorrer esa pequeña distancia otra vez. Estando tan cerca de su rostro no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, seguían siendo tan masculino y tentadores que se relamió los suyos sin darse cuenta. Su respiración golpeaba la punta de su nariz, dejándole notar el ligero olor a vino de su aliento.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Su voz había salido suave y despacio, no sabía si era porque su cercanía la estaba tentando o era solo por el vino; ella no solía tomar, tenía poca resistencia al alcohol.

— Quiero besarte.

Por el dios serena, eso era lo último que necesitaba. Ya tenía demasiado con su mente, él lo sabía tan bien que era casi un insulto que le pidiera algo así. Debía decir que no, quizá incluso abofetearlo mas no lo hizo, porque sabía que deseaba que lo hiciera, aun si lo que siguiera a continuación los separara nuevamente.

Pero que importaba cuando había recordado esa noche que su corazón era suyo, podía romperlo las veces que quisiera, igual seguiría latiendo por él. Así que asintió sin dudar, si se iba al día siguiente por lo menos quería llevarse ese recuerdo.

Gray tomó sus labios con apremió, la estaba besando de forma dulce pero desesperada, como si hubiera deseado besarle desde toda la vida. Quiso creer que sí, que así como ella extrañaba el sabor de su boca él extrañaba el suyo.

Llevó sus manos hasta su cuello, rodeándolo para apegarse más a él, quería ser la que terminara el beso, no solo porque desconocía sus fuerzas para oponerse sino que aquello había sido un acto impulsivo que solo tenía como motivo guardar un grato recuerdo de los dos.

No supo exactamente cuánto es que duraron explorando sus bocas y saboreando sus labios, lo único que sabía es que se había separado de Gray cuando su consciencia empezó a perderse.

— Antes de empezar — y ella que pensaba que no habría más demora — solo quiero que sepas que no importa si no me perdonas ni siquiera si llegas a odiarme — su semblante no pudo ocultar el dolor de su mirada al decir tales palabras — solo quiero que sepas y estés segura de una cosa — volvió a inclinarse sobre ella pero esta vez solo recargó su frente en la suya para luego cerrar los ojos — te amo Juvia.

— Lo sé — aun cuando doliera, ella lo sabía.

El Fullbuster sonrió con pesar, retiró su mano del respaldo de su silla y se enderezó, su vista se clavó en el apacible mar que había aquella noche y entonces comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido hacía dos años.

Conforme iba escuchando la historia logró contestar varias de sus dudas, no solo la razón por la que Meredy le había llamado, sino también otras más que habían surgido mientras Lyon la cortejaba. Al finalizar el relato se sintió igual de dolida por su abandono pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de saber que él seguía teniendo las mismas actitudes que la habían enamorado.

Él no le pidió una respuesta, simplemente la acompañó de regreso a su habitación en silencio. Lo agradeció enormemente porque ahora no sabía con exactitud qué decisión tomar, lo único que sabía era que quedarse a su lado ya no parecía un error.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Creo que al final todo salió medio apresurado pero me gusto este cap creo que más que nada porque he narrado más que otras veces y me ha gustado como lo he hecho, no sé XD, si quieren darme su opinión sobre eso lo voy a agradecer un montón.**

 **El siguiente cap también va a ser Gruvia -lo más seguro si no lo es es porque entonces me pareció que escribir más de ellos sería dar spoilers (?)- no sé cuando voy a actualizar porque soy muy floja y la próxima semana -aparte- voy a estar muy ocupada pero intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda.**

 **Responderé a los review porque ando con tiempo ~**

 _ **VMC:**_ **Todos estamos enamorados de Lyon y Meredy (?) nunca actualizo pronto pero al menos te traeré caps largo I promess ~ Espero este cap también te guste, gracias por el review! ~**

 ** _Marce:_ Lyon es la cruz de Meredy XD y lo seguirá siendo pero Meredy también lo es de Lyon así que hay se están dando un tiró y lo seguirán haciendo hasta que lleguen a un acuerdo 7u7)? pero eso será en un rato más XDD en fin sorry por traer Gruvia (?) pero es la segunda pareja del fic y sha era hora de saber que había pasado con ellos (?) XDD Gracias por el review~ **

_**Chachos:**_ **Mi Chachos-senpai *chorrocientos mil corazones pukimonezcos (?)* gracias por tu hermoso review 7u7 sho sé que el cap fue hermoso fue lyredy please (?) :v Obvii~! lo escribiste para mi y no podía dejar que se perdiera uvu Sabes que Lyon aquí es mamon y sexy el condenado 7u7 Sha sé XDD otzea Meredy casi se nos muere (?) a mi no me ha pasado pero supuse que sería pesado xD Jajajaja la verdad es que solo quería hacer enojar a Meredy pero supongo que si podría haberlo pensado XDD quizá Meredy tomé la sugerencia 7u7 Morra espero te guste este cap -sho sé que sí (?)- *más corazones pukimonezcos***

 _ **mp405:**_ **Gracias por tu review! espero este cap también te guste~**

 **.**

 **Gracias también a quienes leen el fic, no importa que no dejen review, espero que les alegre un poco el día ~**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno como avise en el cap pasado, si no podía seguir con el Gruvia sin hacer spoiler de lo que seguiría traería Lyredy y pues así paso XDD debo decir que este cap ha sido divertido de escribir y planear 7u7 y aun más sabiendo lo que viene así que espero lo disfruten.**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 12_

.

* * *

.

Meredy nunca se había esperado desarrollar tanto gusto por el trabajo que tomó casi por obligación. Aún seguía limpiando la habitación de Lyon pero ahora también se encargaba de otras labores, estas, más administrativas.

Debido a su puesto tuvo que conocer a todos los trabajadores del hotel, había pensado que estos la odiarían mas no fue así; Yuka, el jefe del restaurante del hotel, fue el primero en tenderle la mano, dándole consejos para tratar con su ahora jefe y compañeros de trabajo.

Toby, el encargado del mantenimiento, era un chico peculiar así que no le fue difícil entablar una amistad. Lo mismo paso con Kagura, Milliana, Beth y Flare, otras camareras, al igual que Jura, jefe del área comercial.

La causa de esto era que para la gran mayoría, Juvia no era la mujer ideal para su querido jefe; aquello la sorprendió puesto que durante los pocos días que había visto a su amiga, esta se paseaba por todo el edificio y por la actitud que observó de ellos creía que la apreciaban.

La única que seguía odiándola era Chelia, por más que intentó llevarse bien con la chica esta parecía aborrecerla más con cada intento. Después de unos días desistió de mejorar las cosas entre las dos.

Lo que no había cambiado era su forma de convivir con Lyon y es que desde el incidente con su colchón, él había seguido con su descarado coqueteo hacia ella, cosa que naturalmente la ponía furiosa. Muchas veces terminaba por salir de la oficina del Vastia con un portazo yendo después a ayudar a Jura; y solo lo hacía porque el hombre gozaba de un aura de paz y tranquilidad que le recordaba un poco a Ultear, lo cual la tranquilizaba.

Pero lo que no podía negar es que había nacido una gran confianza entre ella y el albino cuando de hacer negocios o resolver problemas se trataba. Y admitía que le gustaba mucho esa faceta de él, tanto que en ocasiones su mirada se negaba a apartarse de su persona, ocasionando que Lyon la descubriese y se aprovechara del descuido.

Sin embargo, aun estando en una situación tan cómoda, siguió mandando su currículo a diferentes empresas, hasta ahora la suerte no le había sonreído pero confiaba en que lo haría tarde o temprano.

Ur le ofreció su ayuda y aceptó gustosa, no sin antes inventar una buena excusa para su estadía y empleo en Margaret. Dudaba que le hubiese creído puesto que no preguntó tanto como espero no obstante, su madre parecía feliz de saber que sus dos hijos problemáticos empezaban a llevarse bien; como la peor de estos no iba a ser ella quien la sacara de su error.

Y así se cumplió un mes desde que había empezado a trabajar en aquel lugar, el tiempo le pareció ir deprisa, tanto que sentía llevaba más que ese lapsus. Cuando su vista se posó en el reloj de su mesa de noche se apresuró a terminar de maquillarse, sabía que Lyon no le reclamaría su tardanza pero no deseaba hacerle esperar porque entonces tendría un motivo para reprocharle cuando hablarán de su trabajo, cosa que le molestaba pues se esforzaba en rendir lo más que pudiese.

Esa noche tenían una cena de negocios a la que no logró negarse pues como asistente personal de Lyon era su deber acompañarle, por tanto había tenido que sacar el segundo vestido que tenía en su guardarropa — solo llevaba dos consigo y lo cierto es que el otro era el mismo que había llevado puesto el día de la boda fallida de su jefe y su mejor amiga por lo que no podía ponérselo bajo ningún motivo—, este era un vestido sin mangas de color rojo aunque tenía una franja color negro debajo del pecho, tenía un escote en v lo suficientemente estrecho como para ocultar a la vista esa parte de su anatomía; no era largo, ya que le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero el encanto estaba en lo cernido que era a su cuerpo, dándole una figura estilizada.

Las zapatillas habían sido el problema en un inicio y tuvo que ir casi corriendo al centro comercial a comprar unas nuevas, las demás que había llevado se convirtieron en parte de su uniforme diario por lo que estaban visiblemente más gastadas.

Se dio una última vista en el espejo de pared que había en el dormitorio, volvió a acomodarse su cabello suelto, ocultando algunos risos rebeldes entre otros más cooperativos y salió con un poco de prisa hasta el elevador, el cual iba vacío para su suerte así que no le tomó más tiempo llegar al lobby; recorrió el área con la mirada hasta que logró captar la silueta de Lyon salir de su oficina con un maletín de cuero en mano y unas hojas en la otra.

Cuando pareció haber terminado de leerlas levantó la mirada y entonces se detuvo, pudo sentir como la examinaba centímetro a centímetro, no solo una vez sino varias en lo que le pareció una eternidad, entonces se acercó a él solo para que dejará de clavar su mirada en sus curvas.

— Vamos tarde — dijo apremiándolo a la salida.

Lyon avanzó con paso torpe al inicio pero luego pareció recuperarse del shock inicial, le ofreció su brazo libre ya de cualquier documento, en su rostro había una sonrisa galante que conocía tanto como su nombre; rodó los ojos pero terminó aceptando el gesto y sin soltarse salieron del hotel para luego abordar el lujoso auto del albino.

.

* * *

.

El restaurante que el ansiado inversor de Lyon había elegido era bastante diferente a lo que su imaginación creó, esperó ver uno como los que pasaban en las películas, de decoración clásica y mucho blanco pero este era todo lo contrario. Las paredes era color beige, con detalles en blanco y ventanales circulares con molduras doradas, colgados en ellas había algunos cuadros decorativos en combinación a negro y dorado. Las mesas eran de distintos tipos, algunas eran circulares, otras rectangulares e incluso había algunas ovaladas, siendo de un material metálico que no logró adivinar pero que daban un aspecto muy cuidado. Los muebles eran sillas y sillones en colores lilas.

Lyon se presentó con el hostess, quien rápidamente los guió hasta la mesa reservada para ellos, como era una de las mejores tuvieron que avanzar bastante por el interior restaurante. Al no haber estado en un lugar así antes, no pudo evitar observar con ojos curiosos a los comensales así como los distintos candelabros y luces que adornaban el salón. Así termino avanzando embelesada con la decoración que no se percató del momento en que Lyon se detuvo eso ocasionó un choque entre su frente y la amplia espalda de él. Por vergüenza contuvo el gemido de dolor que quería salir de sus labios, aunque al final se escapó como un susurro.

Su querido jefe no giró ni preguntó por su estado lo cual en primera instancia le generó disgusto mas se convirtió en agradecimiento al notar algunas miradas curiosas sobre ella, no quería hacer el ridículo frente a toda esa gente.

— ¿Meredy? — el claro llamado la hizo salir de su correcta posición detrás del Vastia y entonces sí grito pero esta vez de entusiasmo.

— Jellal — le nombró mientras rodeaba la mesa, al estar frente a frente se lanzó a sus brazos y él la abrazo de inmediato, todo frente a la recelosa mirada de Lyon.

Cuando las miradas de los demás comensales fueron demasiado insistentes ambos se separaron pero se sonrieron ampliamente.

— ¿Qué haces en Margaret? — preguntó con la curiosidad pintada en sus facciones.

La última vez que habían hablado ella seguía en Crocus intentando recuperar su vida luego de la falta de Ultear, Jellal no había podido estar con ella pues estaba de viaje en el extranjero.

— Bueno... — como no había pensado en la posibilidad de encontrarlo tan pronto no sabía qué decirle, era una historia larga y extraña.

— Trabaja para mí — Lyon se había colocado a su lado mientras sonreía afable, su mano se poso en su espalda a una altura respetuosa que le pareció extraña.

La cara de su amigo no mostró ni un ápice de emoción, simplemente lo había mirado en silencio para posteriormente regresar a ella, pidiéndole una afirmación a lo dicho por el albino.

Suspiró y con la voz más tranquila que pudo habló. — Es un empleo provisional —, no era mentira para ninguno, Lyon creería que lo decía por su situación financiera y a Jellal podría explicarle todo más adelante.

Su amigo pareció conforme con su respuesta por lo que dejó de mirar de mala manera a su jefe. Lyon se presentó como si nada de lo anterior hubiese sucedido, estrechó la mano con el Fernández y los tres tomaron asiento.

— Antes que nada espero puedan perdonar la espera — empezó a decir— mi socio no debe tardar.

Fue hasta en ese momento en que pudo recordar que la cena era con los socios de la empresa de Jellal por lo que debían esperar a que llegara. Como no podían quedarse en silencio, ambos hombres empezaron una plática banal, sin embargo sentía que había algo más detrás de las educadas y cautelosas palabras de los dos, intentando descubrirlo se abstuvo de interferir demasiado en esta pero pronto esta razón paso a segundo plano ya que los fríos dedos de Lyon comenzaron a trazar pequeños círculos sobre la piel de su rodilla provocándole escalofríos.

Ante la sorpresa y la gélida corriente de estremecimiento bajando por su espalda, dio un pequeño brinco, el cual no pudo pasar desapercibido ante los ojos marrones de Jellal.

—¿Pasa algo Meredy? — como si tocarla descaradamente bajo la mesa no hubiera sido suficiente, le preguntaba eso fingiendo demencia.

Olvidándose de su compañía extra por un momento, le miró con el ceño de fruncido y ojos destilando indignación. Él sabía que no iba a poder armar un escándalo, menos conociendo su facilidad para salir airoso de las peores situaciones y lo odio un poco más por eso.

— ¿Estás bien? — volvió la mirada al hombre de cabellera azulina y se esforzó por poner una sonrisa despreocupada.

— Si, yo... — se levantó de la mesa y ellos la imitaron — tengo que ir al tocador — no se le ocurrió nada mejor y ni siquiera sabía si era así como debía anunciarlo pero lo había visto en una vieja película.

Se alejó con un paso apresurado mientras maldecía a Lyon en su mente, deseaba con fervor poder regresar y estampar su mano en su cara con toda la fuerza que pudiese. Farfulló en voz baja todo el camino hasta el baño, al entrar pudo notar que era un área grande igual de elegante que el salón, se paró frente a los lavabos mirándose en los grandes espejo de forma ovalada que colgaban de la pared.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y decidió retocarse el labial pues con tantas emociones había terminado por comerlo, ya que tenía prisa decidió no quedarse más tiempo del necesario, podría haber llegado el invitado faltante y sería una grosería que ella tardase también. Regresó los cosméticos a su bolso, repaso su aspecto y luego de volver a ordenar algunos mechones de cabello por segunda ocasión, salió.

Aun cuando el salón era pequeño se sintió perdida cuando los meseros empezaron a ir y venir de un lado a otro, intentó localizar a Jellal o incluso a Lyon pero el restaurante estaba lleno y no lograba vislumbrarlos entre tantas personas.

Se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, probó detener a uno de los meseros pero por alguna razón todos llevaban prisa así que simplemente le dedicaban un "disculpe pero tengo platos que servir" o frases parecidas y se alejaban. Como no podía quedarse ahí parada toda la noche entonces se decidió a caminar por las mesas hasta encontrar a su jefe y compañía, si llegaban a preguntar bien podría decir que había ido a saludar a alguien más.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de pasar más de dos mesas cuando choco inevitablemente contra uno de los meseros, el cual llevaba en sus manos una sopera de aluminio, de la cual salía un halo de vapor, signo inequívoco de lo caliente que estaba. Al darse cuenta intento apartarse del camino del hombre pero ambos se movieron hacia la misma dirección por lo que chocaron por segunda ocasión, solo que esta vez el mesero no fue capaz de sostener en su manos el contenedor de la sopa.

Cerró los ojos esperando que el líquido caliente cayera sobre su ropa o piel pero sin saberlo fue arrastrada por los hombros lejos del área de desastre.

— ¿Estás bien, Med?

Tardó un segundo en abrir los ojos y algunos más en poder situarse, no tenía manchas en ninguna parte salvo en sus zapatos nuevos pero era pequeña considerando que se había derramado más de la mitad de la sopera. Se reincorporó casi de golpe y se giro para agradecerle a la persona que la había salvado de un accidente tan bochornoso pero su voz no logró salir de su garganta.

— Yo también me alegro de verte — añadió con diversión el hombre frente a ella, sonriéndole sutilmente.

Si ya era malo tener a Jellal y Lyon juntos no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir en una cena donde también estuviera él.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Lo sé, quieren saber quien es el hombre que salvo a Meredy al final, pues bien tendran que esperar XDD mientras tanto lancen sus apuestas, sho estoy segura de que los voy a sorprender -o al menos eso espero-. Quiero agregar que según como llevo el fic lo más seguro es que haya un pausa con el Gruvia pues quiero avanzar con el Lyredy -ya que es la pareja principal- cuando la trama este más avanzada volveran a aparecer teniendo sus capítulos especiales, claro que no todo será Lyredy pues agregaré algunos episodios -también especiales- sobre algunas parejas así como personajes que tienen un papel importante como son Chelia y este personaje nuevo (y varios más que incluiré en esta nueva etapa por llamarla de alguna manera)-**

 **En fin, eso es todo.**

 **No tengo tiempo ahora para contestar review espero poder editar este cap y contestar pero sino pues lo haré en la próxima actualización.**

 **Gracias por los review! en verdad me alegran el kokoro shipper -que es el único que tengo :v -**

 _ **¿Me regalan un review?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Me tarde horrores con este capítulo porque termine primero mi fic "Un viaje por tus sentimientos" además de subir uno nuevo y por si fuera poco ya tenía el capítulo pero había algo en el que no me terminaba por convencer, no fui capaz de arreglarlo para quitarme la espinita hasta hoy xDD**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 13_

.

* * *

.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no logró articular palabra, no se había esperado verlo ahí, de hecho, no esperaba verlo todavía. Se llevó una mano hasta el pecho y la apretó ligeramente, respiro hondo y se dijo que no podía quedarse petrificada frente a él ni tampoco podía huir.

Pero era difícil entablar una conversación con su último ex novio, bueno lo sería con cualquiera de hecho, aun cuando habían terminado en buenos términos tenía una rara sensación que no permitía actuar. No sabía porque es que se sentía perdida en un limbo si ya no tenía sentimiento alguno por él, apreciaba los momentos que habían pasado antes pero no los ansiaba mas.

— Gracias por tu ayuda — dijo lo más normal que pudo.

La pequeña sonrisa masculina cambió haciéndose más notoria.

— No te preocupes — dijo restándole importancia. — Y bien... — comentó de pronto — ¿qué haces aquí, Med?

La pregunta era de esperarse y aunque no tenía razón, se sintió renuente a contestarle mas lo hizo de igual modo porque se convenció de que su actitud era solo por el inesperado re encuentro.

— Estoy trabajando — no era mentira pero hasta el momento no sentía que de verdad fuera así.

— Ya veo, yo vine por lo mismo — el que le aliviara de cierta forma sus palabras la perturbo en el fondo — bueno supongo que no quieres retrasarte más, así que vamos — le tomó la mano y la cruzó por su brazo, en un gesto de caballerosidad — te acompaño hasta tu mesa —estuvo a punto de decirle lo tonta que era al no poder recordar pero él siguió hablando — vi a Jellal en una de las del fondo.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó con alivio, era una suerte... al parecer.

— Creo que no hay muchos sujetos que se le parezcan — bromeó y ella solo pudo pensar en lo poco que parecía haber cambiado.

— Supongo que no — concedió y sonrió divertida.

Siguieron hablando mientras andaban, el ambiente entre los dos casi le recordó al pasado pero se obligó a alejar los recuerdos, después de todo ya no tenía nada pendiente con él.

Poco basto para que pudiera ver a Jellal y Lyon, ambos se pusieron de pie cuando los vieron llegar, el rostro de su amigo pareció tensarse aunque seguía con una expresión neutra, por otro lado Lyon tenía una expresión adusta pero lo que más le preocupó fue ver la frialdad de su mirada.

— Lamento la demora — habló el hombre tras de ella para luego adelantarla y estrechar manos con el hombre de cabellos azules.

Con ese simple gesto supo que sus sospechas habían sido acertadas, Totomaru era el socio de Jellal, lo había esperado puesto que era el director de un consorcio comercial importante. Mirándolos a los tres solo logró suspirar, la cena realmente iba a ser un suplicio, más del que había pensado en un inicio.

Esperaba que su acompañante no hiciera ningún movimiento bajo la mesa contra ella porque de ser así no tendría como escapar nuevamente, aun seguía molesta por eso.

— ¿Med? — su jefe se había acercado por lo que supuso que se había quedado parada ahí durante un tiempo considerable.

— Lo siento — vaya que su mente no parecía tan ágil como de costumbre.

— Vamos a sentarnos — habló con una falsa calma — y deja de mirarlo — le susurró rápidamente exasperado, entonces se percató de que en efecto, su vista estaba clavada en Totomaru.

Lyon no le dio tiempo a sonrojarse y la guió de vuelta a su asiento, le corrió la silla para que pudiera sentarse mientras le sonreía aparentando cortesía y tranquilidad.

— Meredy ¿puedes permitirme tu pie un segundo? — la petición extraño a todos en la mesa, ella se había olvidado de la mancha en su zapato y viendo la servilleta en manos de él supo que quería limpiársela.

— No te preocupes — habló nerviosa — no es...

A pesar de su evidente negativa, tomó su pie y se arrodilló para poder apoyarse en su rodilla derecha, avergonzada llevó sus manos a su regazo y se cubrió como pudo, lo último que necesitaba era darle un espectáculo como el que el Vastia había disfrutado. Sin embargo, Totomaru no levantó la vista hasta que terminó de limpiar su calzado y ella pudo retomar la posición de sus piernas.

— Sigues siendo tan flexible como recuerdo — comentó como si aquello fuera digno de mencionar.

Sintió el calor agolparse en sus mejillas, no porque sus palabras tuvieran un tinte sexual sino porque para los otros dos hombres así lo sería, ella había estado en clases de ballet durante el tiempo que duró su noviazgo.

— Totomaru — el llamado de Jellal fue una nada sutil advertencia que el aludido contestó levantando las manos en señal de rendición aunque la sonrisa en su rostro decía todo lo contrario. El Fernandez suspiro. — Déjenme presentarlos, este es mi socio, Totomaru — este extendió su mano hacia su jefe — Totomaru, este es Lyon Vastia nuestro futuro socio.

El albino imitó el gesto y estrecho su mano con el recién llegado, intentó presentarla también mas fue interrumpido.

— Gracias pero como habrás podido notar, Med y yo ya nos conocemos — la miró como lo había hecho tantas otras veces antes — desde hace mucho.

Lyon soltó un escueto 'ya veo' mientras Jellal volvía a reñir a Totomaru con la mirada. Le sorprendía que ambos trabajaran juntos, puesto que su amigo se había mostrado bastante molesto luego de que terminaran su relación, aunque por otro lado siempre había sido muy profesional, así que debió de haberse acostumbrado.

— ¿Les parece si ordenamos ya? — preguntó esperanzada en que aquello fuera suficiente para eliminar la tensión en el ambiente.

Los tres hombres asintieron, Jellal fue el que llamó al camarero, el cual apuntó sin reparo sus pedidos para posteriormente marcharse directo a la cocina. Mientras esperaban comenzaron los primeros puntos a tratar, ella no estaba del todo informada del negocio al que intentaban llegar pero sabía que el centro vacacional que la constructora de su amigo y el consorcio de Totomaru pretendían construir era una gran oportunidad para que Lyon logrará expandir su cadena hotelera en el extranjero, por ello se enfocó en asistirlo en todo lo posible.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya habían llegado sus entradas y minutos después estaban ya en el plato fuerte. La rapidez con la que se desarrollaba la velada era particular, se sorprendía también de que al haberse embarcado en unas negociaciones tan tensas, los tres hombres parecieran más tranquilos que cuando se habían sentado todos juntos.

Parecía que ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer y además buscaban sacar provecho de cualquier oportunidad. Por segunda ocasión en la noche, los dedos de Lyon comenzaron a hacer círculos en su rodilla expuesta, tuvo un pequeño sobresalto cuando esos mismos dedos comenzaron a subir, directo por su muslo. De inmediato le lanzó una mirada severa al albino al tiempo que intentaba apartarlo discretamente pero él ni siquiera volteó a mirarle, sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro le dejó ver cuánto estaba disfrutando.

Cerró las piernas en otro intento por detenerle, no obstante, Lyon no pareció interesado en ir más allá del dobladillo de su vestido.

— No te preocupes, no me meteré entre tus piernas — tan centrada había estado en sus indecentes caricias bajo la mesa que no se había percatado el momento en que se inclinó hacia ella — al menos no hasta que me lo pidas.

Sus ojos verdes viajaron directamente a Jellal y Totomaru, ambos se habían acercado para hablar en voz baja, absortos en una discusión sobre algún aspecto del negocio que los ocupaba esa noche, por lo que no contaba con ellos para ser una distracción.

— Morirás antes de que eso ocurra — tomó el mango del tenedor dispuesto en su plato del postre y con cuidado partió un trozo de pastel para luego llevárselo a la boca.

No iba a seguirle el juego, eso solo lo alentaría además de que le había dicho la verdad, puede que la hermandad entre ellos fuera — y sería siempre— inexistente y eso les permitiera intentar algo pero luego de toda una vida enfrentados la simple idea era risible.

Su jefe rió levemente y retiró su mano de su rodilla, hubiera suspirado aliviada pero él no le dio tiempo puesto que la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirlo directo a los ojos, temió que intentará besarla, sin embargo, Lyon se limitó a limpiar un pequeño rastro de merengue en la comisura de su boca, aunque claro, su forma de hacerlo fue esparcirla lentamente por su labio inferior.

Retiró su mano y ella relamió sus labios, intentando retirar el dulce de estos. Sintió el calor esparcirse por todo su rostro cuando el albino se llevó el mismo dedo con el que había jugado con el postre, a su boca; nunca había visto a un hombre lamer de una manera tan erótica sin parecer homosexual en el proceso.

— No te avergüences Med — habló en voz alta — estaba pensando lo mismo.

Parpadeó confusa por lo dicho pero no le tomó más de un segundo el recordar la presencia de los otros dos hombres con los que estaba cenando. Luego de aquello trataron otro par de puntos que al final no pudieron resolver, afortunadamente Lyon no volvió a intentar nada, de hecho la había tratado como a una verdadera empleada.

Cuando todos se percataron del punto muerto en que estaban, los varones acordaron discutir lo pendiente en otra reunión, está mucho más formal en las oficinas de alguno. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos al saldar la cuenta, su jefe se despidió de sus futuros socios con un apretón de manos que resulto mucho más formal que el primero.

Ella por su parte, abrazó a Jellal y le prometió llamarle en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, estaba segura de que muy probablemente quería una explicación más detallada sobre su situación y el porqué estaba trabajando para su "hermano". Al pararse frente a Totomaru dudó, no sabía cuál era la forma correcta de despedirlo, su relación había quedado en buenos términos luego de la ruptura pero el lazo que habían compartido lo hacían un hombre mucho más allegado.

Al final se decidió por la formalidad y le extendió la mano, el hombre debió de haber percibido su indecisión puesto que hizo el mismo gesto con desgano.

— Espero que a mí también me llames alguna vez — su tono de voz fue el mismo que en toda la velada pero su mirada le transmitió un fuerte sentimiento de anhelo.

No afirmo ni negó la petición simplemente espero a que la liberara para huir de vuelta al lado de Lyon, quizá él no fuera su mejor opción pero si algo sabía es que independientemente de sus diferencias, sería incapaz de darle la espalda.

A pesar de las prontas despedidas, los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida al mismo tiempo, el albino no se separó de su lado en ningún momento y a pesar de que seguía molesta por su actitud, se lo agradeció internamente.

Cuando por fin se marcharon pudo suspirar de alivio, no se había esperado que su ex novio pudiera querer recuperar su relación, no cuando había sido él quien la terminó y ella tuvo que aceptarlo por el mero hecho de que se marcharía aun si ella se negaba; durante aquel tiempo se deprimió pero había logrado superar la decepción gracias a Ultear, ahora que ella no estaba y se logró acostumbrar a la soltería otra vez, se sentía inquieta por la simple posibilidad.

A partir de ese momento estuvo absorta en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas al asunto y creando distintos escenarios que ella creía, podían suceder; en casi todos terminaba rechazando a Totomaru, en algunos por mero despecho y en la gran mayoría porque ya no lo veía de la misma manera.

— Has estado bastante callada — el comentario de Lyon le hizo despertar para darse cuenta de que estaban justo frente al hotel.

— Estaba pensando — contestó sin intensión alguna de explicar más allá de eso, es decir, no se lo debía que ella supiera.

Sin permitirle ser caballeroso, salió del vehículo y se encaminó a la recepción, Vastia no tardó en alcanzarle justo cuando entraba al elevador, vaya suerte pensó.

— Salieron juntos ¿verdad? — ya sabía ella que no iba a quedarse con la duda.

— Fue hace mucho — esperó que sus frases cortas le dijeran que no quería hablar del tema.

— ¿Cuánto?

Gruñó exasperada, ¿por qué tenía que empeñarse en saber? debía bastarle con enterarse de que sido hace mucho tiempo atrás y que las cosas eran distintas ahora.

— Mucho — repitió mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Lyon pareció captar el mensaje finalmente y se quedo callado los segundos restantes del trayecto. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ella salió primero y con pasos apresurados intentó llegar hasta su habitación pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo, sujetándole la muñeca. En un movimiento igual de veloz la acorraló contra la pared, casi como si fuera un matón de instituto; le sostuvo la mirada pues luego de tantos años había aprendido que era la única manera de no sentirse menospreciada por él.

— ¿Todavía sientes algo por él? — sus brazos se posicionaron a cada lado de su cabeza y su rostro se acercó al suyo, tenía una expresión que no supo descifrar; era como si estuviera molesto pero al mismo tiempo sereno.

— No es asunto tuyo — reclamó pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

Ambos se mantuvieron en esa misma posición sin intensión de ceder ante el contrario pero aun cuando se suponía que su mente estaba centrada en ello, no supo en qué momento comenzó a apreciar los ojos oscuros de Lyon; eran tan negros como el cielo nocturno pero tenían un brillo singular que casi, parecía ser el de las estrellas del firmamento que lo adornaban.

Entonces él la besó, sin aviso previo ni advertencia, se quedó inmóvil sin saber como reacción aun cuando su instinto le decía que lo apartara en el acto. Sus labios acariciaban los suyos con una suavidad y ternura que le sabían extrañas en un coqueto descarado como Lyon, aunque se movía con maestría como era de esperar.

Un cosquilleó inusual le recorrió el cuerpo entero provocando que abriera un poco la boca, la lengua de él no dudo en entrar y buscar la suya. Ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa por aquella acción, cerró los ojos intentando resistirse a la vorágine de sensaciones y sentimientos que se habían desatado en su interior cual tormenta en el mar. Todo aquello era demasiado y aun así se sorprendió cuando empezó a corresponder aquel beso; incluso sus brazos terminaron deslizándose por el pecho masculino hasta llegar al cuello del albino ansiando su cercanía con una desesperación que no había sentido nunca antes.

Era como si Lyon hubiera encendido un fuego en su interior, un fuego que no hacía más que crecer a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y el sabor de sus labios se grababa en su memoria. Los fuertes brazos de él rodearon su cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo de paso; pronto la intensidad fue demasiada para aquella simple muestra de afecto y su cuerpo pidió más de él. El libido del albino se encontraba al máximo y no necesitó nada para saberlo pues al estar tan cerca como estaban había podido sentir su erección.

Pronto sintió su cuerpo reaccionar, pedía en su pensamiento que la tocara y así aliviará aquel calor, asustada por aquello y su sentir, lo empujó lejos de sí misma. Lo miró y se sintió aun más temerosa.

¿Por qué?

Era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez, sin embargo, no podía encontrar una respuesta. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que perdía la cabeza por simple lujuria y mucho menos por lo prohibido pero aun ahora una parte de ella le reclamaba seguir y descubrir lo que un hombre como Lyon podía hacerle sentir.

Antes de que algo más sucediera, huyó sin mirar atrás, no se detuvo hasta cerrar la puerta de su habitación; se recargó en esta y se dejó caer en el suelo, agobiada por todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

Su respiración agitada gracias al beso y el acelerado latir de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, a ella no le gustaba Lyon por lo que no entendía porque había sucumbido ante él. Llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta sus labios, aun podía sentir el roce de los masculinos y el sabor a vino tinto mezclado con salmón de estos. Más aún, podía sentir el calor persistente de su propia excitación y el deseo por Lyon corriendo por sus venas junto a su sangre.

— Oh dios mío — clamó mirando al techo como si de pronto fuera a recibir una señal divina, — por favor ayúdame a olvidar esto — susurró a duras penas mientras reprimía las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos.

Estaba mal, muy mal.

No debió de haber pasado nunca porque ahora podía reconocer en su corazón los sentimientos que tanto le habían lastimado y a los que tanto se había aferrado cuando niña.

¿Ahora como iba a verlo sin añorar todo a lo que tanto le había costado renunciar?

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **No sé si alguien se esperaba a Totomaru XDD la verdad es que es un personaje que me gusta - a pesar de lo poco que salió- y aunque he visto que lo shippean con Juvia me he dicho a mí misma que nada me impedía emparejarlo con Meredy y pues por eso esa será una de las "parejas" del fic -no habrá mucho de ellos en un plan romántico como tal pero si hay algo que tienen pendiente-.**

 **En cuanto al Lyredy como había dicho no será como en los típicos fics donde se pelean y se reconcilian a cada rato, habrá un cap de Lyon y ahí veremos porque de esta acción, sin embargo, aun nos queda mucho que leer sobre los sentimientos de Meredy y por si fuera poco también haré la inclusión de otros personajes que tendrán participación de ahora en adelante -así como un paring nuevo también-.**

 **Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo así que lamento no contestar review, igual espero hacerlo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _ **¿Me regalan un review?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Me tarde horrores con este capítulo porque tuve mucho que hacer estas últimas semanas, además de que como habrán de notar este capítulo de verdad que es largo, unas 20 páginas y media según me dijo word así que por eso me tarde más.**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 14_

.

* * *

.

Luego del error el día de la cena, se había propuesto evitar a Lyon tanto como le fuera posible, lo que no previó es que él hiciera lo mismo. Ya ni siquiera la llamaba a su oficina para darle sus tareas del día, en su lugar le enviaba un correo electrónico; y cuando era inevitable el verse ni siquiera miraba en su misma dirección, siempre fingía estar ocupado en otra cosa.

Al inicio creyó que solo se había molestado por su escape, estaba segura de que hirió su orgullo masculino y le iba a ignorar como un niño hasta que se le pasara, mas luego de tres días comenzaba a creer que la actitud esquiva de Lyon era por un motivo mucho más serio. Lo peor es que no solo ella lo había notado, Jura y otros empleados también y como era obvio habían corrido a preguntarle si sabía algo, no había podido explicarles la situación pues de hacerlo tendría que haber contado aquel incidente y se estaba esforzando por olvidarlo, por lo que terminó negando ser conocedora del porqué de la actitud de su jefe. Aun así, se le encogió el corazón al notar la preocupación de todos, durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el hotel cada uno de ellos se había portado de las mil maravillas con ella y traicionarlos — al menos en su mente, lo consideraba así — le dolía.

Pero... ¿cómo iba a ofrecerles algo más que comprensión, cuando ella estaba tan confusa y perdida por lo sucedido?

Pensaba en ello mientras aseaba — o al menos intentaba hacerlo — la habitación de Vastia, la cama estaba hecha a medias porque estar en ese lugar, tan personal e intimo del albino le estaba causando aún más confusión, tanta que no podía concentrarse en nada durante más de cinco minutos.

Y no sabía porque le daba tantas vueltas, ella había hecho lo correcto al haber escapado de él, porque era incorrecto que la besara cuando eran hermanos.

 _«Yo nunca te vi como mi hermana... tú siempre has sido diferente»_

Se le estrujó el corazón al recordar esas palabras, era verdad que Lyon nunca la había visto como lo que se supone era y por consecuencia ella tampoco lo veía de esa forma, él era solo alguien de la familia, algo así como un pariente lejano al que solo ves en navidad. Suspiró cansadamente mientras pensaba en qué se supone debería hacer, si hubiera reaccionado como el cabrón que era le habría sido fácil echarle una bronca y pasar página pero verlo tan serio, inexpresivo y totalmente absorto en el trabajo le causaba malestar.

La rabia burbujeó en su interior como la lava lo hacía en el interior de un volcan, Lyon era un jodido cabrón, las cosas marchaban bien hacía unos días, tanto que había logrado sentirse a gusto en el hotel y a su lado, ahora solo quería salir huyendo sin mirar atrás.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, haciendo que se sobresaltara, era normal escuchar el ruido de esta desde el dormitorio pero odiaba no poder saber quien entraba o salía, se le paró el corazón al pensar que podía ser Vastia, no se sentía preparada, no sabía que decirle o cómo actuar en su presencia; despavorida comenzó a juntar las sábanas de la cama a medio hacer, las usaría como distracción, se dijo, sin embargo en lugar del propietario del hotel, quien apareció fue Chelia.

Para su sorpresa la chica de cabellera rosácea llevaba el uniforme de camarera, el cual consistía en una blusa blanca de vestir, de manga larga, con puños y detalles en los hombros en color rojo y tenía botones del mismo tono en todo el frente, en la parte superior derecha— a la altura del pecho — tenía una pequeña bolsa en la cual iba bordado el logo del hotel. En conjunto vestía unos pantalones de vestir color vino, la adolescente había terminado su vestuario con unas bonitas sandalias doradas, que — admitía — hacían un juego fabuloso con lo demás. Aunque de igual manera era extraño pues la Blendy solía quejarse demasiado del uniforme y — según sabía, gracias a las quejas de Kagura por ello — le había rogado al jefe hasta que le permitió vestir de forma informal.

— ¿Aún no has terminado? — puso sus manos en su cintura y la riñó como una madre a su hija.

— Ya casi — no le gustaba nada tener que darle explicaciones pero no podía negar el desastre que había creado al intentar hacer su trabajo.

— Olvida eso — dijo y le arrebató la sábana que tenía en las manos — yo me ocupare, Lyon quiere verte.

Si antes su corazón se había detenido súbitamente, ahora latía desbocado en su pecho, aun sabiendo que la ignoraría, sus nervios la comieron viva, ¿seguiría igual de decaído o estaría recuperado?, si tuviera que ser honesta esperaba lo segundo.

— ¿Sabes... — tuvo que empujar las palabras fuera de su boca — ara qué quiere verme?

— No — respondió enseguida — solo me pidió que te avisara, lo cual ya hice.

— Pero... ¿qué hay con lo demás? — extendió sus para hacer referencia a todo el dormitorio.

No es que estuviera atrasando el momento — exactamente —, solo que no le gustaba dejar las cosas sin terminar.

— Yo me ocuparé — habló con alegría y una sonrisa adornando su rostro — después de todo Lyon me lo pidió.

Ahora entendía su buena disposición.

— Así que no te preocupes y date prisa — sin consideración alguna la empujó fuera del dormitorio y la habitación — estoy segura de que era algo importante.

Sin más cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, resignada emprendió el camino hacia la oficina de su jefe. Con el tiempo se había familiarizado con la mayoría del edificio — daba gracias a su buena memoria y múltiples viajes de piso en piso —, por ello era capaz de caminar sin la menor atención puesta en el camino, solo la presto antes de subir y bajar el ascensor.

Cuando por fin estuvo parada frente a su puerta se congeló por completo, le asustaba la idea de enfrentarle, solo mirarle la cara le hacía recordar el calor abrasador de su cuerpo, el apremió con que había devorado su boca y el descaro con el que recorrió su espalda. El calor se agoló en sus mejillas tiñéndolas de rojo carmín; sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar tales pensamientos, se irguió derecha y tocó la puerta con suavidad.

Tras obtener el permiso, entró casi con cautela, misma que desapareció al notar la presencia de otra mujer en el despacho. Como ella había girado a mirarla pudo observar su rostro, tenía bonitas fracciones que hacían resaltar sus ojos azul medianoche, su cabello era corto y liso, de un platinado más brillante que el de Lyon. Era delgada pero sin exagerar, iba vestida con un traje chaqueta en color perla que la hacía ver bastante profesional.

— Meredy — desde el beso ya no la había llamado 'Med' — llegas justo a tiempo — la sonrisa afable le fue bien conocida, era la misma que le daba a todo el mundo.

— Chelia dijo que querías verme — como no estaban solos omitió la parte en que ella fue echada de manera brusca.

— Tengo un trabajo especial para ti — su mirada se traslado a la albina — te presento a Lisanna Strauss — la aludida le sonrió amable y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo — ella comenzará a trabajar como repostera del restaurante del hotel.

— Un placer, me llamo Meredy pero puedes decirme Med, todo el mundo lo hace — apenas recordó que el hombre que antiguamente ocupó el puesto había renunciado el mismo día de la cena, aun así se mostró igual de amable con la que sería su nueva compañera de trabajo.

Lo del nombre lo había agregado solo para recordarle a Lyon que aquello no tenía nada de especial y que era ridículo que la llamara por su nombre completo solo porque ahora quería mantener la distancia.

— Lo mismo digo, Med — por su expresión supo que no fingía, en realidad era de ese modo — tu puedes llamarme Lisanna o Lissi si quieres.

— Quisiera que la presentaras con el resto del personal y le mostraras la cocina, el comedor y su lugar en el vestidor — como ajeno a la escena que habían montado, el varón habló con su tono perfecto, mismo que utilizaba cuando de dar órdenes se trataba.

Lisanna y su jefe intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes de que ambas pudieran abandonar la oficina. Lo primero que hizo fue convocar a los demás empleados, los cuales estaban casi todos reunidos para una junta de personal, solo Chelia y Jura estaban ausentes, la primera por suplirla con sus tareas del día y el segundo porque tenía asuntos que atender fuera del hotel.

Todos parecieron recibir con los brazos abiertos a su nueva compañera, sobre todo el personal del restaurante, eso la alivió en demasía. Yuka tomó el mando del recorrido apenas pusieron un pie en la cocina, se lo permitió solo porque esa era una de las pocas áreas de las que no tenía conocimiento, por lo que intentar dar explicaciones como las que él le daba a la albina sería un desastre.

La cocina como era de esperar estaba inmaculadamente limpia, hasta el último rincón, cada cocinero tenía una estación de trabajo que a su parecer era pequeña pero según las palabras de la Strauss era generosa. No obstante, ella no iba a trabajar ahí, en el fondo había una puerta que no estaba segura de haber visto —o no — antes, el chef en jefe empujó la puerta y entonces abrió los ojos sorprendida, parecía casi una segunda cocina solo que esta era un poco más pequeña y tenía dos hornos gigantescos que solo había visto en algunas series extranjeras de cocina.

La albina entró encantada y dedicó bastantes minutos revisando el que sería su lugar de trabajo, se le figuró a una niña pequeña en un nuevo centro de juegos. Cuando por fin salieron de ahí notó la diferencia de temperatura que había entre la cocina y el exterior, comenzó a sudar aunque solo un poco. Visitaron rápidamente el comedor y los vestuarios, en los cuales ya había una casilla marcada con el nombre de ella.

Debido a que — a pesar de todo — no habían gastado demasiado tiempo, se dedicaron a pasear por el bonito jardín del hotel, el cual no era inmenso pero tenía la extensión adecuada para cumplir con su segunda función, ser un jardín de eventos, Lyon no dejaba ningún lugar de su recinto sin explotar al máximo. Como era de esperar estaba repleto de flores, arbustos y uno que otro árbol, había unas cuantas bancas de piedra esparcidas por todo el perímetro del jardín.

— ¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí? — le preguntó la albina una vez se sentaron en una de las bancas, bajo la sombra de un frondoso ficus.

— No, debería ser como un mes y medio, o casi — tal vez más si consideraba el tiempo desde su llegada como invitada a la boda fallida.

— Oh, vaya — pareció asombrada — creí que llevabas años aquí — rió un tanto avergonzada — lo digo por la confianza que el señor Vastia te tiene.

— Eso es por otro motivo —le aclaró aunque no entró en más detalles.

— Ustedes son hermanos ¿no es así? — la sorprendió y eso le provocó una segunda risa — la chica que me recibió lo mencionó — Chelia seguramente, pensó — que la asistente del señor Vastia era su hermana menor.

Al parecer a la Blendy le encantaba aclarar ese punto.

— Algo así — suspiró — es algo complicado.

— Es gracioso — musitó, cuando se miraron la una a la otra, siguió — el señor Vastia dijo lo mismo.

No supo como tomarse esa revelación, lo había dicho así porque seguía alterada y por ello, no podía afirmar su parentesco con tanta seguridad como antes.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Lisanna? — la verdad es que le inspiraba confianza y le vendría bien recibir una opinión externa por una vez.

— Oh creo que ya sé que vas a preguntarme — su expresión se volvió casi juguetona — y la respuesta es sí.

— ¿Sí? — repitió como si de esa forma aquella respuesta pudiera cobrar significado.

— Soy la hermana menor de Mirajane Strauss, la modelo.

Aquello la asombró y descolocó al mismo tiempo, no era eso lo que había querido preguntarle pero admitía que si se había hecho esa interrogante al escuchar su apellido.

— Vaya es sorprendente — no sabía bien que decirle.

— Lo es — aseguró — lo supe porque es lo primero que todo el mundo me pregunta seguido de porqué no soy una modelo como mi hermana.

Su tono y expresión no le transmitieron fastidió ni molestia, lo contaba como quien cuenta una anécdota divertida de la infancia.

— ¿Y qué sueles contestar?

— Que me gustan más los pasteles que las cámaras.

Ambas rieron y lo que fue un ambiente formal se transformó en uno lleno de complicidad femenina.

— Bueno no te culpo — dijo para "tranquilizarle" — son mucho más deliciosos.

Platicaron un poco más antes de ser irrumpidas por el tono del celular de Lisanna, aun cuando fue una llamada rápida; al parecer ella y sus hermanos — tenía un hermano mayor también — se acababan de mudar a Margaret y requerían su ayuda con el resto de la mudanza.

La acompañó hasta la entrada del hotel, donde un taxi la esperaba ya, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y la promesa de repetir el encuentro en próximos días. Una vez perdió de vista el auto, volvió dentro, la verdad es que le había caído de maravilla el hablar con Lisanna, si las cosas seguían yendo tan bien entre las dos — estaba segura — podría llegar a considerarla una amiga en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, la distracción que ella había representado se marchó también y fue peor cuando su mirada fue a parar a la puerta de la oficina de Lyon. No es que Chelia fuera a dejarla retomar sus labores y no tenía nada especial que hacer. Sus pies parecieron cobrar vida o al menos así lo sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigía al lugar que tanto evitó.

No tenía nada de malo avisarle que había cumplido con su encargo ¿verdad?, por si fuera poco era ridícula la situación en la que estaban, ambos eran adultos, trabajaban juntos y tenían una familia en común, era mejor arreglar el enredo, no solo para los dos sino para todos. Y si Lyon no planeaba dar el primer paso, ella lo daría.

Decidida alzó la mano mas esta se congeló antes de tocar la madera, las cosas no eran tan fáciles, el hecho de que se hubieran besado — porque aunque le doliera tenía que admitir que le devolvió el beso en un determinado momento —, era algo que no podían ignorar. A pesar de que no hubiera culpa por haber hecho algo — supuestamente — indebido, había cosas que hablar, como el hecho de que había disfrutado el beso y el momento, que había deseado que la estrechara entre sus brazos y la llevara a su habitación; todo eso nacía de algo, un sentimiento o reacción física que había explotado en ese momento y que dejo secuelas que los perseguían incluso tanto tiempo después. Tenía que pensar primero que decidiría sobre eso antes de hablar con él.

Justo en ese momento el Vastia salió, la sorpresa de verla parada ahí afuera se notó en su rostro, los dos se quedaron inmóviles frente a frente.

— Lisanna se ha ido pero le he mostrado lo que me pediste — las palabras salieron por si solas de su boca, lo cual no había planeado, no obstante, al ver como los hombros del varón se relajaban se alegró de lo dicho.

— Ya veo — su mirada no la dejo, sentía que él también quería decirle algo pero que se lo estaba pensando — espero que pueda acoplarse a la cocina.

— Creo que lo que hará más pronto de lo que crees — dijo recordando su expresión y la forma en la que Lisanna se movió dentro de la cocina.

— Te ha caído bien por lo que veo.

Asintió sin más, el ambiente se sentía pesado pero no encontraba forma de marcharse sin que pareciera que huía.

— Me alegro — sonrió de pronto, con una alegría verdadera que le llegó a la mirada — es bueno que Lisanna haya encontrado con quien tomar confianza y creo que ahora que Juvia esta ilocalizable necesitas una amiga cerca.

La sola mención del nombre de su mejor amiga le causo un palpito, podía darse cuenta del cariño que todavía le tenía además de que el dolor de su partida ya era algo del pasado.

— Lyon... yo...

— Lo siento — estaba pasando, se dijo, iban a hablar de todo, justo cuando había dado paso atrás — Jura ha llamado y tengo que salir, encárgate de todo en mi ausencia ¿sí? — o tal vez no lo harían — confió en que podrás arreglártelas aunque si no es así llámame, estaré al pendiente de mi teléfono.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y a pesar de llevar la blusa y una chaqueta encima sintió como si su piel respondiera a su toque. De nueva cuenta se limitó a asentir, entonces Lyon abandonó su hombro causándole un atisbo de decepción, se giró para verle marchar y sintió que a cada paso más crecía el sentimiento hasta que de pronto él se detuvo y la miró por sobre su hombro.

— Lo siento Med — su tono de voz era desolador — por lo que paso, por lo que te hice sentir y... por todo.

Y así se marchó, dejándola aun más confundida, con el orgullo femenino herido y el corazón hecho un desastre.

.

* * *

.

Se dejo caer en la silla que usualmente era ocupada por Vastia, había pasado casi veinte minutos hablando con Kagura, quien por milésima vez, le pedía que hablara con su jefe sobre el detergente que se usaba para lavar las sábanas. Solo pudo colgarle luego de prometerle — una vez más — que lo haría en cuanto llegara.

Realmente no sabía porque es que este trabajo le gustaba al albino, lo comprendería si se limitara a los asuntos de oficina pero él se encargaba de la mayoría de ellos y aun cuando no era de esa forma terminaba supervisándolos de todos modos. Lo había visto bajar hasta la lavandería con sábanas sucias en mano, solo para complacer a mujeres adineradas que solo llamaban a recepción para exigir su presencia y encargarle ese tipo de cosas.

Quizá es que era condenadamente paciente a comparación suya, sin contar que tenía cierta obsesión con el orden y la limpieza, ahora entendía porque él y Kagura parecían llevarse bien.

Suspiro lentamente, se sentía inusualmente cómoda, a pesar de estar en un espacio personal de Lyon, en su habitación no logró dejar de ir y venir de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en él y lo que podía hacer si se encontraban solos, empero, en su oficina lo que le rondaba en la mente eran sus virtudes; todas aquellas cosas que le gustaban de él, incluso llegó a desear su compañía.

La luz y el sonido del teléfono le hizo desperezarse, esperaba que no fuera la Mikazuchi con otro reclamo. Descolgó el aparato y se lo llevó al oído, era Bisca, una de las recepcionistas; al parecer había llegado un huésped al cual Lyon le pidió alojar en uno de los penthouses, además de pedirle que le avisara de su llegada para darle la bienvenida personalmente, como él no estaba, era claro que tendría que ir en su lugar. Le pidió a la mujer que lo entretuviera un par de minutos para arreglarse un poco, aunque al final solo aliso un poco su ropa y salió de la oficina, no le entusiasmaba la tarea pero se esforzó por poner buena cara y sonreír.

— Bienvenido a nuestro hotel — comenzó a decir con un tono profesional pero suave, el huésped era un hombre joven quizá de su edad o poco más. Iba vestido con un largo abrigo color café, unos pantalones de vestir en un tono más oscuro y unos zapatos negros. Como llevaba un sombrero y unos lentes oscuros no podía apreciar del todo su rostro, aun así su atractivo era evidente — el señor Vastia tuvo que salir un momento, por lo que no pudo recibirlo como deseaba, yo soy Meredy Milkovich su asistente personal. En su nombre le ofrezco una disculpa y quedo a sus órdenes.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa radiante, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, si antes había pensando que era atractivo ahora lo confirmaba al cien por ciento.

— ¿Y él te pidió que me recibieras... — su voz le resultó algo familiar — o es más bien cosa tuya Med?

Había pronunciado su nombre casi con deleite, en ese momento deseó que se quitara las gafas para ver su mirada.

— Ambas — soltó casi sin percatarse — el señor Vastia me pidió cumplir con su agenda hasta que llegara pero también me pareció correcto presentarme ante usted viendo las circunstancias.

Y no sabía porque le estaba dando explicaciones, para su fortuna Bisca interrumpió el momento para avisar que el registro estaba completo, luego le entregó su llave de la habitación. Él le agradeció encarecidamente, lo que provocó un gran sonrojo en la recepcionista. Mientras eso sucedía, se encargó de que el botones se llevara las maletas, pudo notar que eran más de las que otros hombres solían llevar, lo cual podía significar dos cosas; la primera, que se fuera a quedar un tiempo considerable en la ciudad o la segunda, que fuera vanidoso.

— Ya que estas a mis órdenes — casi saltó del susto, no se había percatado de cuándo es que se situó a su lado — ¿te importaría acompañarme hasta mi nueva morada?

— Por supuesto, señor — habló luego de recuperar su tranquilidad y compostura.

— Gracias — la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta el elevador — me ponen nerviosos los elevadores — se inclinó para susurrarle esas palabras y si no fuera por el gesto de desagrado que había en su rostro no se lo hubiera creído.

Él llenó el silencio hablando de sí mismo, según sus propias palabras, estaba de paso y no se quedaría demasiado tiempo a menos que fuera necesario. Estaba trabajando en la composición de unas canciones para su banda — la cual no precisó y ella a pesar de querer saberlo, no lo pregunto —, no es que fuera muy bueno, de hecho le había confesado que era la primera vez que componía algo, anteriormente se dedicaba solo a interpretar las ajenas.

Extrañamente no se sintió hastiada de la conversación, al contrario, su atención se enfrasco solo en eso, tal vez fuera su manera de hablar, libre de presunción pero llena de pasión por lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, el hotel no era interminable y llegaron a su destino, su acompañante abrió la puerta de la habitación con una emoción oculta que no le paso desapercibida. En cuanto puso un pie adentro se dedicó a examinar la decoración. Los penthouses no eran ostentosos por lo que eran espaciosos, tenían un estilo más sencillo con un mobiliario moderno e informal pero que mantenía una clara elegancia.

— Me gusta — declaró una vez terminó su pequeño examen — creí que sería algo más llamativo, es casi un alivio.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, siempre buscamos que nuestros huéspedes se sientan como en casa — ese era el lema del hotel o al menos entre los empleados era ese.

— ¿Ah, sí? — el hombre despidió tranquilamente al botones, incluso notó que le daba una muy buena propina — pues a mí me falta algo para sentirme como en casa.

Una vez solos, regresó hasta donde estaba y le indicó que se sentara en uno de los dos pequeños sillones que había en la pequeña área que pretendía funcionar como una sala, así lo hizo. Él se sentó a su lado, dejando una distancia cordial.

— Dígame que es y yo intentaré arreglar lo que haga falta — solo esperaba que no le pidiera algo descabellado, ya una vez había tenido que convencer a un hombre mayor de que era imposible que Beth fingiera ser su nieta.

— Solo hay una cosa que necesito, algo sencillo que estoy seguro tu misma puedes hacer por mi — habló tranquilo pero se inclinó sobre su rostro —, necesito compañía.

Su ceño se frunció y se levantó completamente indignada, debía de haberlo previsto, no era el primer sujeto en el hotel que le pedía algo parecido, solo que al sentirse a gusto a su lado le molestaba el doble.

— No sé por quien me has tomado pero...

— ¡Vamos Med! — se le había lanzado encima, abrazándola por la cintura — ¡ya llevo dos semanas sin ver a Lector!

Detuvo su puño en el aire, aquel nombre le era terriblemente familiar, sabía que lo había escuchado en otro lugar, estaba segura. El hombre siguió aferrado a ella, rogándole por que le ayudara a conseguir el permiso de su jefe para traer al susodicho.

— Será bueno ¡lo juro! — levantó su mano y literalmente lo juro —sabes que es el gatito de mis ojos.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír debido al modo en que se había referido al tal Lector pero entonces todo pareció cobrar sentido súbitamente. Veloz, lo libró del sombrero y los lentes; y así pudo apreciar su rubio y alborotado cabello así como los llorosos ojos azules que alguna vez la habían mirado con deseo.

— ¡¿Sting?! — gritó su nombre con total sorpresa, su voz había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que se habían visto y por teléfono esta sonaba aun más diferente, por ello es que no lo había reconocido.

— ¿Acaso has salido con otro rubio de infarto, dueño de la criatura más adorable que ha pisado este planeta? — con esa pregunta le dejo claro que su ego seguía siendo el mismo y que su amor por su mascota había crecido aún más.

— Oh lo intente pero ninguno era tan guapo y sus gatos no le llegaban ni a las garras a nuestro Lector — ironizó para luego obligarlo a soltarla.

No sabía porque la vida le hacía tener tantos reencuentros en uno de los peores momentos, no obstante, le sería imposible negar que estaba feliz por verlo. Sting había sido su primer mejor amigo, su primer novio y el primer hombre con el que compartió en la intimidad; le debía muchas cosas, sobretodo el haberle hecho ver y apreciar su feminidad.

Su relación de pareja había sido corta pero a comparación de su ruptura con Totomaru, él no se había apartado de ella, al contrario, se esforzó porque pudiera volver a sentirse en confianza a su lado y porque las cosas entre los dos volvieran a su cauce, debido a ello su amistad se volvió mucho más sólida.

— Intentaré convencer a Lyon pero no puedo prometerte nada — sobre todo considerando como estaban las cosas entre los dos.

— ¡Te amaré aun más si lo haces!

Inesperadamente se vio aprisionada entre sus brazos, como tantas veces en el pasado. Estando así se sintió tranquila, como si los problemas que le habían abrumado tan solo un par de minutos antes no hubieran sido más que una terrible pesadilla.

— ¿Med? — el rubio hizo el amago de apartarse — algo te pasa — no era una pregunta, la conocía tan bien que ya lo intuía — ¿llegue en buen momento? — se aferró un poco más a su ropa.

Eucliffe era la segunda persona en quien más confiaba, solo siendo superado por Ultear, tanto así que estaba enterado de su historia con Lyon y de todo lo que había ocurrido hacía dos años, cuando todo su mundo se había derrumbado junto a la salud de la morena. Él no había podido acompañarla físicamente pero eso no le impidió apoyarla, por ello pasaron horas hablando por teléfono.

De hecho había sido quien le aconsejo mudarse a Crocus junto a Ul, cuando esta aceptó su primer empleo al graduarse de la universidad, en aquella época le había funcionado para superar su enamoramiento — ahora no podía negar que había sido justo eso lo que sintió por el albino — y debido a eso había conocido a Totomaru, el único hombre que se logró robar su corazón por completo.

— No — negó con la cabeza también — llegaste en el peor.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse fuera de sus ojos, recorriendo con dolor sus mejillas hasta perderse en el abrigo de su amigo. Las había estado aprisionando luego de que Lyon se marchase y ahora les daría la libertad de salir.

— Bueno mis canciones imaginarias pueden esperar hasta que mi musa deje de llorar — quiso reírse pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un ruido extraño que no era ni por asomo una risa — ok, algo me dice que debo ir llamando a servicio al cuarto — le obligó a separarse de su pecho y le sonrió — ¿helado de chocolate, palomitas de maíz y soda?

— Se supone que estoy trabajando — le recordó mientras intentaba limpiar su llanto.

— Y lo estas, — aseguró mientras se quitaba el abrigo — recuerda dijiste que estas a mis órdenes y esas son que te quedes aquí hasta que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado y a quien tengo que partirle la cara.

.

* * *

.

Caminó con paso lento por el gran estacionamiento del centro comercial, había tenido que acudir a una reunión con algunos de sus proveedores y claro que ellos habían elegido comer en un buen restaurante, lo único positivo es que tenían un nuevo contrato firmado y no tendría que preocuparse por ellos hasta dentro de dos años.

Localizó sin problemas su auto, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo pero paro al estar frente a la puerta, suspiro pesadamente y se recargó en el costado. Por primera vez en cinco años no quería regresar a su hotel, era una tortura estar en el mismo lugar que Meredy a sabiendas de lo que sentía.

No había querido besarla, de hecho se lo repitió un millón de veces, porque sabía que aún era pronto, ella apenas se estaba acostumbrando a su compañía pero esa maldita noche no había podido detenerse, no cuando se paso toda la cena mirando a otro hombre, no cuando se vistió con ese vestido que solo remarcaba sus atributos y no cuando le había sostenido la mirada con tal intensidad.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que esos actos despertaban en él?

Estaba loco por ella, más de lo que pensaba y ahora estaba en el limbo, deseando sus labios dulces y candentes sin poder tenerlos. Iba a mantenerse lejos, se dijo, era la única manera en que no la acecharía ni miraría aquellos hermosos orbes color jade impregnados de un miedo por él. Si cerraba los ojos podía verla con esa mirada, tan sorprendida y arrepentida por el deseo ardiente entre los dos y entonces se le volvía a romper el corazón.

Bien sabía que ella nunca lo amaría, estaba consciente de eso desde su adolescencia pero había querido tener esperanzas.

— Creo que nunca te había visto tan abrumado — la inconfundible voz de Jura le hizo abrir los ojos.

— Eso es porque nunca lo había estado — porque nunca antes estuvo tan cerca de Meredy.

— Por cómo han ido las cosas puedo decir que esta reunión no es el motivo — no dijo nada sabía que el mayor no necesitaba una afirmación — y considerando que no estás yendo de regreso al trabajo supongo que es algo personal.

Ese tipo de asuntos no los habían tocado antes, a pesar de la confianza entre ellos no se sentía preparado para contarle sus pecados.

— Podría decirse — el tono de seguridad que quiso impregnarle a sus palabras pareció perderse antes de pronunciarlas.

— Eres un hombre ahora Lyon — dijo al ponerle una mano sobre el hombro — has cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos, has logrado hacerte un hombre de bien — cerró los ojos por un momento y supo que los elogios darían paso a los consejos — pero eso no es lo que más anhelas — retiró su mano — y creo saber porque es que aun no lo has conseguido.

Si él no fuera él, lo habría mandado a paseo, sin embargo, Jura era la figura paterna que nunca había tenido, debido a que Silver era más un tío y no había tenido a ningún otro hombre presente en su infancia.

— No sé qué hacer con ella — no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo, menos ahora que se daba cuenta de lo obvio que resultaba.

— Meredy es una buena chica — sonrió dándole la razón — pero es muy distinta a Juvia — vaya que lo sabía, quiso decirle — en lo poco que he llegado a conocerla puedo decir que la forma en que has intentado acercarte a ella solo ha logrado que se aleje...

— La bese — le interrumpió desesperado por una respuesta a sus interrogantes respecto a la fémina — fue un estúpido impulso... al final la asuste, de verdad — se llevó una mano al cabello, desordenándolo con frustración — nunca me había mirado de la forma en que lo hizo.

— ¿Cuál fue su reacción?

— Huyó — admitió herido — huyó casi aterrorizada de lo que pasó.

— Me refiero al beso — precisó con una expresión serena.

— Me correspondió al principio — aun podía recordar la forma exacta en la que su cuerpo se amoldó al suyo, deseoso porque lo tocara a placer — luego algo paso y supongo que recuperó la razón.

— ¿Has hablado con ella? — inquirió con los brazos cruzados.

— Más o menos — la verdad es que el intercambio de palabras entre los dos no podía considerarse una verdadera conversación — me disculpe con ella antes de salir.

Jura cerró los ojos, justo como lo hacía al meditar con profundidad, por ello espero impaciente a que terminase y hablara.

— Cuando te propusiste conquistar a Juvia fuiste honesto — comenzó a decir — te mostraste educado y complaciente, en cambio con Meredy te comportas de una forma que sabes, le molestara — pudo percibir un deje de reproche en su tono de voz — puedo asegurar que tampoco has sido sincero con ella, así que has provocado que recele de tus intensiones.

— Lo he intentando pero ella sigue sin creerme.

— Eso es debido a que tú mismo espera que te rechace.

La declaración le cayó como un balde de agua helada, en cierto modo era verdad, nunca le había contado enteramente sobre sus sentimientos a Meredy, le hablaba a medias y luego la hacía rabiar para que no pasara de él. Desconocía el tiempo que llevaba suprimiendo su sentir, tampoco era consciente de todo lo que le gustaba de ella ni lo frustrante que le era intentar que lo mirara como un hombre y no como a un familiar.

— No creo que hablar funcione — no a estas alturas — la he jodido con ella.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres derrotista? — le reprochó aunque no sabía si su molestia era por la maldición que había soltado o por su actitud — puede que Meredy este confundida pero el que te haya correspondido el beso que le robaste quiere decir que en el fondo no le eres indiferente.

Quería creerlo pero ya había llegado a un nivel en el que nada parecía tan claro como antes, ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos eran legibles a sus ojos.

— No tengo ni idea — admitió con exaspero — cuando se trata de Meredy, no estoy seguro de nada.

— Bueno, a eso se le llama estar enamorado.

.

* * *

.

Terminó con su segunda ración de helado, la noche había caído y apenas se logró tranquilizar, el hablar con Sting le provocó más llanto por lo que tuvieron que hacer una pausa. Ahora estaban viendo una película en la computadora portátil del rubio, acostados en su cama revuelta; estaba segura de que Kagura ardería en rabia cuando acudiera a limpiar el dormitorio al día siguiente.

— ¿Por qué vemos una película de pokemon? — se quejó.

— Porque las películas románticas me aburren y a ti te hacen llorar — explicó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla — y ya has llorado lo suficiente, además es la primera, todo un clásico, deberías agradecer el que te permita verla conmigo — dijo y se encogió de hombros.

— Había olvidado lo friki que eras — no lo juzgaba pero en estos momentos no le ayudaba — ¿y qué piensas?

— Pienso que Mewtwo podría ganar una liga pokemon si se lo propusiera.

— ¡Sabes que no hablo de eso!

El varón suspiró y se estiró para pausar el reproductor, luego la miro.

— Todavía te gusta, eso es lo que creo — tomó una lata de soda del paquete dispuesto en la mesa de noche — la única razón por la que estas así es porque no quieres aceptarlo — abrió la bebida y tomó un trago.

— Sabes que aun si yo...

— ¿ves? — la interrumpió — quieres convencerte de que está mal que te guste porque los adoptó la misma mujer — tomó un segundo trago — pero como has admitido ya, ni tu ni él se consideran hermanos por lo que estas siendo una cabezota.

Ahora fue su turno de suspirar, todo eso ya lo sabía solo que aceptarlo significaba hacer algo al respecto y eso es justo lo que temía.

— ¿Y si lo nuestro no funciona? — interrogó — tendríamos que vernos cada comida familiar y fingir que nada paso.

— Ahora te estás basando en tus propios temores, Med — le espetó — ¿por qué tendrían que salir las cosas mal forzosamente?

— No lo conoces — soltó — es un completo descarado, coqueto y egocéntrico.

— Dijiste lo mismo de mi y según recuerdo nunca te hice infeliz — le sonrió de forma provocativa y por ello le lanzó una almohada.

— Es diferente — aclaró luego de que el rubio retirara la almohada de su cara — tu y yo éramos amigos antes de empezar a salir.

Por tanto lo conocía de sobra y terminó por aceptar esos defectos.

— Mira — dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama, de forma que su espalda pudiera recargarse sobre la pared — estoy seguro de que el sujeto no es un santo y que probablemente sea todo eso y más pero también sé que lo has idealizado Med — le tapó la boca al intentar replicar — y lo has hecho porque así es más fácil para ti mantenerlo al margen, si fuera el hombre de tus fantasías, la noche en que te beso hubieran terminado haciendo más que eso en su cama.

Se sonrojó al imaginar la escena y fue aun peor teniendo como recuerdo el roce de los exigentes labios de Vastia sobre los suyos.

— Te has puesto roja — la acusó con un dedo — realmente te puso ¿no?

— C-claro que no — balbuceó y él se rió — ¡basta! esto es vergonzoso.

— Oh vamos — rodó los ojos — hemos tenido sexo antes ¿y tú te avergüenzas de que sepa que te has excitado con el beso que te dio el hombre que te gusta?

Si lo ponía de esa forma se sentía estúpida.

— Esta bien — ya no quería discutir — solo dime que debería hacer ahora.

— Meredy — su tono se volvió serio de repente — creo que es hora de que arregles esta situación por ti misma — dejo la lata que estuvo sosteniendo de nueva cuenta en la mesita de noche — tienes que ser responsable de tus sentimientos, ya no puedes fingir que no hay nada entre ustedes. No te diré que lo aceptes así como así porque conociéndote solo empeorarías las cosas, sin embargo, tienen que llegar a un acuerdo.

Se mantuvo en silencio, temía hacer lo que le decía y que al final todo se volviera un desastre que pudiera afectar a Ur y Gray, ellos no tenían nada que ver pero si fracasaba entonces se verían metidos en el problema.

— De igual forma tendrán que verse cada que se junte su familia y aun si no haces nada será incomodo para los dos.

— Creí que ibas a ayudarme no ha darme por mi lado — había tenido la esperanza de que la encaminara al camino correcto.

— Ya no eres la chica fría e insegura que conocí, eres una adulta y como tal tienes que empezar a ver por ti misma, sobre todo ahora que tu hermana no está — le tomó la mano y le dio un suave apretón — en aquel entonces te ayude mostrándote lo bonita que eres y la confianza te llegó sola, ahora te he hecho ver tus verdaderos sentimientos, lo que vendrá después solo depende de ti.

Liberó su mano al terminar de jugar con sus dedos y la miro con total tranquilidad.

— Sabes que escucharte no me importa así que considérame tu confidente pero no más que eso.

.

* * *

.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Sting, se había tenido que poner a trabajar luego de sobrevivir a la ira de su clienta número uno: Minerva Orland. Había podido escuchar sus reclamos incluso si su amigo no colocó el altavoz, la apodada señorita era de verdad una fiera.

Tomó el elevador y estuvo tentada a irse directamente a su cama, no obstante, ya había abandonado sus obligaciones demasiado tiempo, así que marcó la planta baja y mientras llegaba a la misma se arregló un poco la ropa.

Cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron salió, desde el mostrador de la recepción, Bisca le hizo una señal para que se acercase, al estar frente a frente, le comentó que Lyon había llegado hacía unos minutos, ella le había comunicado que se mantuvo ocupada atendiendo al huésped que estuvieron esperando; según sus palabras, su jefe se mostró decepcionado y un tanto molesto con la noticia y terminó encerrado en su oficina.

Había esperado tener un poco más de tiempo antes de verlo pero debía haberlo esperado, después de todo trabajaban juntos. Se despidió de la joven recepcionista y se encaminó a la guarida de Vastia.

Esta vez no se molestó en llamar a la puerta, tenía la sensación que de hacerlo la despediría rápidamente; en cambio, abrió la puerta con suavidad y lentitud. En efecto el albino se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla — misma que había ocupado ella por la tarde —, estaba revisando unos papeles sin demasiados ánimos. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya, suponía que debido a que se percató de que lo miraba, se sintió avergonzada por ello.

— Lo siento — se disculpó enseguida — no quería interrumpirte.

— No pasa nada — dijo y dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio — solo has evitado que los lea por quinta ocasión.

La pesadez en el aire la abrumó, Sting había tenido razón, aun si no hacía nada en absoluto las cosas serían incómodas entre los dos.

— Entonces me disculparé por no haber estado aquí cuando llegaste, pero es que yo...

— Despreocúpate — habló desenfadado — incluso yo había olvidado que Sting Eucliffe llegaba hoy, te doy las gracias por atenderlo en mi lugar.

Y ahí estaba su señal para marcharse, justo como temió. Sutilmente revisó su reloj de pulsera, mismo que había comenzado a usar al trabajar ahí, aun era temprano. Respiró hondo para darse valor y cuando lo obtuvo se acercó a él.

— Yo... — titubeó — necesito hablar contigo.

La reacción de Lyon mostró lo sorprendido que estaba ante su petición pero se recuperó en un momento.

— ¿Sobre...?

— ¿Tienes planes para la cena? — su cambió repentino de tema lo descolocó nuevamente.

— Creo que no...

— Bien — le interrumpió satisfecha — puedo conseguir que Yuka nos ceda unos buenos platos — comenzó a explicarle — podemos cenar en tu habitación si no te molesta, propondría la mía pero la tuya es más grande y tienes una mesa...

Detuvo su alegato cuando notó que su jefe parecía petrificado.

— Si no te parece bien no tienes que...

— No, no — reaccionó de pronto — me parece bien, es solo que no esperaba esto.

— Ah, bien — desvió la mirada un momento — tengo que terminar un par de cosas antes, ¿nos vemos a las nueve?

El varón se limitó a asentir, todavía incapaz de asimilar lo que sucedía.

— De acuerdo, hasta entonces — le dio la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse pero antes de salir recordó otra cosa que tenía que decirle — Oh por cierto, Kagura quería discutir contigo algo sobre el detergente de la lavandería.

De esa forma él también se mantendría ocupado, pensó. Entonces sí, se fue.

.

* * *

.

Cuando se encontró solo lo primero que hizo fue darse un buen pellizco, solo para asegurarse que no estaba soñando, al sentir el dolor en su brazo supo que no lo estaba, y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio hasta que su frente quedo recargada en la madera.

Nunca hubiera esperado que Meredy le hiciera una invitación así — quizá solo la de su boda y por mera obligación —, la emoción nació en su interior pero se convenció de que tenía que esperar, ella podría querer hablar de cualquier cosa y aún cuando el tema fueran los dos, podría querer dejarle claro que su relación sería enteramente fraternal.

«No te ilusiones»

Se dijo y lo repitió en su mente como un mantra, sin embargo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y no se borró ni ante la pesadez de las quejas de su camarera en jefe.

.

* * *

.

Acomodó los platos en la mesa redonda de tamaño considerable que Lyon tenía en su habitación, dio unos pasos atrás para apreciar su trabajo terminado. Todo se veía bien, no muy formal ni mucho menos romántico, solo algo sencillo y agradable para una cena entre amigos.

Con la mesa puesta estuvo todo listo, lo que significaba que solo le restaba esperar, aunque eso le provocara incertidumbre e inquietud. No pudo evitar dar vueltas en círculos a un costado de la mesa, en un infructuoso intento de clamarse. Por ello terminó sirviéndose una copa de vino, esperanzada en que fuera suficiente para apagar esos sentimientos, además se convenció de que todo iría bien, había pasado casi media hora ensayando lo que diría y como lo haría, estaba más que lista para actuar.

No obstante, esa seguridad desapareció en cuanto Lyon hizo acto de presencia, llevaba puesto el mismo traje de antes solo que se había quitado el saco y la corbata, los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y sus mangas estaban arremangadas. Por más que quiso despegar su vista de él fue inevitable contemplarlo con completo descaro, su corazón se agitó y su boca se sintió seca. No es que su aspecto fuera nuevo para ella, es que ahora se permitió mirarlo de forma distinta, ya no era el hombre que fingía ser su hermano, ahora era el hombre que le gustaba.

— Se ve muy bien — dijo a modo de elogio una vez acomodo su saco y corbata en el perchero aun lado de la puerta.

— Ah, si... gracias — las cosas no estaban siendo tan sencillas.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó mientras caminaba hasta ella — te ves un poco roja.

Negó de inmediato y se alejó de su mano, la cual se había estirado para intentar tocar su rostro.

— Estoy bien — se apuró a decirle, su expresión pareció apagarse súbitamente — es solo que estuve mucho tiempo en la cocina.

— Ya veo.

Bien hecho, se felicitó amargamente, necesitaba dejar de ser tan evasiva o echaría todo a perder.

— He conseguido que Yuka nos dejase lasaña — tuvo que insistirle poco ya que al parecer no había logrado ser discreta y el chef se percató de los planes detrás de su "inocente" petición — ya que me las dio de muy buena gana supuse que no tendrías quejas.

— No las tengo — le aseguró al tiempo que le ayudaba a llevar dicho platillo a la mesa — aunque me sorprende que no tuvieras que rogarle, usualmente no me deja los platillos del día por más que yo lo haga.

— Creo que tuve suerte — explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

No iba a decirle la verdad, suficiente había sido aguantar la mirada del pequeño hombre y el sonrojo que le había producido. Sin más dilación se sentaron a comer, el ruido de los cubiertos contra la cerámica de los platos fue lo único que los salvo de un silencio atroz. Luego, llevada por su determinación entabló una conversación sobre el trabajo, la cual sirvió como punto de partida a una más ligera y con eso el ambiente se distendió completamente.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día se sentaría en la misma mesa que Lyon sin que ninguno de los dos comenzara una pelea, sino que, en vez de eso bromearían el uno con el otro, no lo hubiera creído, es más, estaba segura que hubiera tildado de loco a esa persona. Aunque aun cuando, poniéndolo en palabras, seguía sonando descabellado, lo cierto es que se sentía natural. Quizá fuera porque él había dejado la actitud que tomó con ella desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos y ahora se comportaba agradable y atento.

Hubiera deseado poder terminar esa noche con el recuerdo de esa agradable cena intacto, sin embargo, se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, de hacerlo, su resolución se perdería por completo.

— Lyon — le llamó luego de juntar toda su confianza — creo que es necesario hablar sobre lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

— ¿Quieres olvidarlo? — eludió su mirada, concentrándose en cortar un trozo de lasaña— porque si es así yo...

— Así como también necesitamos aclarar cuál será nuestra relación de aquí en adelante — siguió, ignorando sus palabras — creo que ya nos hemos dado cuenta que pretender ser familia es imposible y más a estas alturas, y he pensado que lo mejor para nuestra familia es encontrar una forma de llevarnos bien.

Los ojos negros le miraron con curiosidad, estaba claro que había llegado a intrigarlo, él ladeó su cabeza hasta hacerla descansar sobre su brazo, el cual estaba apoyado sobre la superficie metálica de la mesa.

— ¿Y qué propones? — el interés fue palpable en su voz — porque imagino que ya has pensando en algo ¿verdad?

Oh y vaya que lo había pensado.

— Lo he hecho — admitió — demasiado diría yo y creo que he encontrado un acuerdo que nos complacerá a los dos.

— ¿Y ese es...?

— Antes de decirlo quiero preguntarte algo — quiso avergonzarse pero aquello era demasiado importante como para hacerlo — ¿de verdad yo... — de igual modo se sonrojó — ¿yo te gusto?

Por la reacción que tuvo, estuvo segura de que daba gracias por no tener nada en la boca, porque de lo contrario se hubiera atragantado. La miró fijamente y le hizo recordar la forma exacta en que la había mirado antes de besarla.

— No — respondió sin dudar — no me gustas Med — y justo ahora se le ocurría volver a llamarla así — estoy enamorado de ti, desde siempre.

Parpadeó confusa durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, eso la había alterado de todas las formas posibles, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me has tratado tan mal si eso es lo que sientes? quiso preguntarle.

— No te culpo por no creerme — dijo con la vista baja — te he hecho daño en un estúpido intento por cambiar mis sentimientos, joder... — sus hombros se tensaron hasta quedar rígidos — incluso me aferre a mi afecto por Juvia solo para olvidarte.

Se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, ahora lucía tan culpable y arrepentido, quiso reclamarle de todas maneras, no obstante, ella no era así y también admitía, le había herido en varias ocasiones, como el día de su inconclusa boda.

— No quiero hablar de Juv — ya que seguía sintiéndose mal por lo sucedido entre las dos — pero creo que has sido un bastardo por utilizarla — y ella era aún más despreciable por aliviarse por eso — aun así, te agradezco tu sinceridad.

Lyon permaneció en la misma posición durante un rato, ni siquiera agregó algo para defenderse o justificarse, por ello, suspiró y alargó su mano para acariciarle la cabeza con cariño.

— Salgamos — le dijo sin dejar de deslizar sus dedos entre sus plateados cabellos.

Lentamente Vastia se irguió y la miró confundido.

— No entiendo.

— No sé si recuerdas pero el día en que te emborrachaste en mi habitación, dijiste algo que no había querido aceptar — antes de que pudiera disculparse otra vez siguió hablando — dijiste que sabías que estuve enamorada de ti — retiró su mano de forma dubitativa — lo estuve — aceptó por fin — cuando vivíamos juntos pero al ver tu actitud conmigo, creí que me odiabas, claro que ahora creo que comprendo un poco el cómo te sentiste — no del todo pero muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora — me mude a Crocus con Ul para poder olvidarte y lo logre.

Alejó el recuerdo de su hermana y el de Totomaru, porque eso le haría perder el hilo de sus palabras y la atención de Lyon, además de que ambos pertenecían al pasado, que pretendía superar.

— Creí que ya no podría volver a sentir algo por ti, pero me equivoque — habló con resignación — me gustas Lyon.

Él abrió la boca por la sorpresa. — Yo creí que tú...

— Lo sé, lo sé — no tenía ni porque decirlo — esa noche lo que me asustó fue descubrir que aunque fuera físicamente, yo te gustaba y lo que me aterró fue darme cuenta de que yo todavía tengo sentimientos por ti.

— ¿Cómo no ibas a gustarme, Med? — le preguntó con una sonrisa dulce en los labios — eres preciosa.

— Gracias — odiaba sonrojarse pero era inevitable cuando se lo decía con tanto afecto —, pensé mucho durante estos días y me dolía tu desdén a pesar de que yo no hice nada para evitarlo — por más contradictorio que sonase — pero lo peor fue el que te disculparas por haberme besado.

Solo recordarlo le hacía doler el pecho.

— Además tenemos que tomar en cuenta a nuestra familia — se aventuró a decir — aun si nosotros no llegamos nunca a ser verdaderos hermanos, compartimos nuestros lazos con las mismas personas — él asintió dándole la razón — por ello pensé en esto, saldremos juntos como pareja — aclaró rápidamente — durante un mes, si las cosas no funcionan lo aceptaremos e intentaremos ser amigos — por más difícil o loco que pudiera ser —, en caso contrario pues...

— Lo haremos oficial — terminó por ella y asintió como él lo había hecho.

Su expresión nula no le permitió saber qué es lo que pensaba, bien sabía que la idea era un tanto absurda pero se sentía segura de que funcionaría si los dos ponían de su parte, ya fuera para formar una amistad o una relación. Lyon se levantó y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo planeas manejarlo? — inquirió con una voz adusta, la misma que usaba para negociar con los hombres más difíciles — ¿salimos por ahí los dos, hacemos cosas juntos y si las personas preguntan nos declaramos buenos hermanos?

— No — le aclaró con suavidad — la verdad es que no tengo problema en que los demás lo sepan.

— Bien — sus hombros parecieron relajarse, su expresión también y entonces se volvió hacía ella — si esto funciona para ti, acepto — a pesar de lo duro de sus palabras, su tono era tranquilo — y retiraré mis disculpas por el beso que te robe, fue un impulso debo admitir pero lo repetiría con gusto cuantas veces pudiera.

— Yo... no sé si estoy lista para eso todavía — dudaba que pudiera resistirse mucho tiempo a cosas más serías si comenzaban a besarse cada que se le antojase.

— Si no quieres que te bese no lo haré — le prometió.

— Gracias.

Le sonrió a pesar de que no estaba segura de si cumpliría su promesa.

— No quisiera cambiar tan bruscamente de tema pero hay otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó y volvió a tomar su copa medio llena de la mesa, claro que permaneció de pie frente a ella.

— Verás, quizá te sorprendas pero soy amiga de Sting Eucliffe y como fui a recibirlo hemos pasado la tarde hablando — a pesar de no ser demasiado obvio notó un poco de celos en su mirada — y me ha pedido un favor, claro que le dije que no podía asegurarle que fuera a aceptar pero lo conozco y sé lo importante que esto es para él.

— Med, no le des más vueltas ¿quieres? — parecía fastidiado de pronto.

— Quiere traer a su gato — soltó rápidamente al ver su actitud.

— ¿Su gato? — repitió asombrado, al parece no lo consideraba un hombre de gatos — sabes que los animales están prohibidos Med.

— Lo sé y él también pero pensé que podíamos hacer una excepción, Sting tiene buenos contactos y si le permites traer a Lector estoy segura de que te regresará el favor en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

— Han sido pocos huéspedes a los que les he permitido saltarse las reglas y aunque sé que el señor Eucliffe es alguien reconocido me temo que no puedo permitirlo — bien, estaba claro que debía volver a interceder por su rubio amigo — aunque, puedo aceptarlo con una condición.

O tal vez no.

— ¿Cuál? — el hecho de que la tomara del mentón y acercara su rostro al suyo, no le auguraba nada bueno.

— Tienes que dejarme besarte tanto como me plazca mientras dure nuestro pequeño acuerdo — sintió su respiración chocar contra su nariz, produciéndole un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo entero.

— Pero habías dicho que...

— Y no lo haré — insistió — pero esto es diferente Med, es un trato y como en cualquiera, para que tu ganes lo que quieres necesitas ofrecerme algo a cambio — su actitud arrogante le molesto un poco pero la expectación de tenerlo cerca era más fuerte — claro que si no te agrada la idea solo tienes que decirle al señor Eucliffe que me he negado.

— ¡Eso es trampa! — acusó, sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Sting y se estaba aprovechando de ello. Reiteraba que Vastia era un verdadero demonio cuando quería.

— También es trampa permitir un gato aquí — su sonrisa socarrona se convirtió en una ladina al verla agarrarse de un argumento tan infantil, maldijo que verlo le provocara un hormigueo en el vientre.

Se mordió el labio inferior sin lastimarse, en verdad quería que su rubio amigo viera a Lector pues sabía lo mucho que se querían, lo sabía desde que se habían conocido, las dos semanas que llevaban sin verse le provocaban inquietud a Sting, por ello es que se recluía en sus series para no pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba al minino. Además, era una ocasión perfecta para pagarle — mínimamente —, su apoyo incondicional.

— De acuerdo — soltó casi derrotada y se puso de pie puesto que le ponía de los nervios verlo hacia arriba —, acepto.

Le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara, ya que había declarado que todo era un trato formal. Lo que no esperó fue que en vez de corresponder el gesto, la jalara de la mano para llevarla hacía sí y besarla.

El roce fue justo como recordaba, exigente y pasional, creando un fuego que ardía con intensidad en su interior, la mano masculina se cernió en su cintura y dio gracias porque sentía que en cualquier momento le fallarían las piernas, por más cliché que pudiera sonar. No tardó en corresponderle, con tanta intensidad como la percibía de él, su boca sabía a vino y a lujuria, mezclados en un dulce sabor que la embriagó con extrema facilidad.

Antes lo había notado pero ahora lo confirmaba sin dudar, Lyon sí que sabía besar, no recordaba ningún otro hombre le hubiera despertado tanto deseo por ser tocada y amada con solo eso, como le pasaba con él.

— Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita Milkovich — le dijo con un tono de coqueteo descarado al poner fin al beso.

Sus rostros seguían estando juntos, separados por una minúscula distancia, Lyon sonreía triunfal, seguramente por haber conseguido lo que quería y eso le hubiera molestado en otro momento pero ahora le cautivó. Llevó sus manos a su cuello y se colgó de él para besarle otra vez, al final no podía engañarse, el permiso para Sting era solo una excusa para su débil voluntad.

Qué diablos, pensó, le gustaba besarle y si podía hacerlo lo haría, después de todo ya estaban saliendo o empezarían a hacerlo, cosa que ya le daba igual, y eso es lo que las personas hacían, comerse a besos hasta perder el aliento.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado, sé que mucho habían esperado por este momento (?) y yo igual XDD pero tenía mucho que hacer antes de esto y sinceramente ahora me siento satisfecha con el resultado -no solo del desarrollo de Meredy y Lyon sino del fic y el capitulo en general-. Como dije antes incluiría nuevos personajes, estos son Lisanna y Sting, realmente no los abordaré demasiado -será algo parecido al Gruvia- pero ambos tendrán buena participación de ahora en adelante, no por nada el rubio es amigo de Meredy y Lisanna lo será pronto, claro que Jellal volverá a hacer aparición al igual que Totomaru. Gray y Juvia tardaran un poco más -o tal vez no (?) 7u7- pero ya veremos que es lo que han estado haciendo estos muchachos (?)**

 **Otra cosa que quiero avisar es que los capítulos serán así de largos de ahora en adelante, no solo porque siento que así tengo un mejor control de los distintos puntos que quiero tocar en cada uno sino porque quiero avanzar lo más que pueda y con la extensión y tiempo para subir que tenía antes me tardaría demasiado en terminar el fic.**

 **En fin, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar review pero mañana estaré contestando por MP a las lindas personitas que comenten.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _ **¿Me regalan un review?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Me tarde horrores con este capítulo porque me ha pasado de todo, desde enfermarme hasta regresar a la universidad, también tuve un serio bloqueo y demasiada flojera, no importó que tuviera este capítulo a la mitad desde Noviembre nada más no lo terminaba ;w; sé que no les importa mis dramas pero tenía que explicárselos uvu**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

.

 **Aviso importante:**

 **Este capitulo va enteramente dedicado a Chachos ~ como regalo super atrazado de cumpleaños**

 **Sabes que te amo morra *corazón* esto es pa ti (?)**

.

* * *

.

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _Capítulo 15_

.

* * *

.

Sopló despacio a la taza de café que recién se había preparado, desde sus días en París, el beberlo en la mañana se convirtió casi en un rito; no solo porque la ayudaba a despertarse por completo, sino que además le ayudaba a disminuir sus nervios y ansias.

— Buenos días — su sonriente hermana entró en la cocina, no era inusual verla tan animada desde tan temprano.

Tampoco lo era el que estuviera perfecta aún recién levantada.

— Buenos días — a comparación, ella se tardó casi treinta minutos arreglándose en su habitación todo para terminar vistiendo unos jeans azules y una blusa color rosa palo de tirantes.

Aunque claro, no podía arreglarse mejor, considerando que estaría metida en su cocina, horneando y preparando postres para varias degustaciones. Su nuevo jefe le había explicado que el anterior repostero dejo varios pendientes al haber renunciado súbitamente, por lo que tendría que ocuparse de estos, más aparte, lo que se acumulara en la semana.

— ¿Ya has desayunado, Lisanna? — le preguntó en un tono maternal, desde la muerte de sus padres, su hermana Mirajane se había convertido en su figura materna y ocupaba a la perfección ese lugar.

— Por supuesto — le aseguró a pesar de que solo había comido un par de tartaletas antes de que llegara.

— Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu primer día de trabajo — le quitó la taza vacía de sus manos y le entrego una pequeña bolsa color blanco. Dentro había un par de emparedados, una manzana y una barra de cereal.

Y para terminar le entregó una botella de agua.

— Gracias Mira — como era su costumbre se había inmerso en sus pensamientos, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que tendría que apresurarse si no quería llegar tarde — debo irme — le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y salió disparada a la sala, donde recogió su bolso, luego continuó hasta la puerta.

Gritó una fugaz despedida y corrió hasta la parada del autobús.

.

* * *

.

Desde que había llamado a Meredy la noche anterior no pudo dejar de sonreír, si tuviera que ser sincero, admitiría que estuvo seguro de que la chica obtendría el permiso de su jefe y es que siendo hombre, entendía lo difícil que era resistirse al impulso de complacer a la mujer que se desea; sin embargo, se vio obligado a llamarla pues al parecer su amiga no había planeado informarle tan buena noticia hasta el día siguiente pero él no podía esperar, debido a que había pedido que trajera a su pequeño ese mismo día.

Ahora todo estaba bien, había podido arreglar todo sin que se enterase y aunque lo hiciera no podía molestarse luego de haberla consolado. Pensando en eso, se dijo que tendría que encontrar la ocasión de hablar con Meredy, puesto que cuando la había llamado tardó bastante en contestar — lo cual era extraño en caso de ella —, además de que estaba seguro había escuchado varios "Lyon" a modo de reproche, lo cual significaba que algo había sucedido entre su amiga y su príncipe azul.

— Ya casi llegamos, Lector — alargó la mano para acariciar la cabeza del minino, el cual iba plácidamente recostado en el asiento de copiloto.

Daba gracias porque fuera paciente, su pequeño tendría que pasar desapercibido hasta que pudiera llegar a su habitación. Detuvo el auto frente a la entrada del hotel, casi de inmediato un empleado se encamino a la misma para recibirlo.

— Lo siento, Lector pero solo serán unos minutos — se disculpó y metió al gato en una mochila de gimnasio, lo suficientemente grande para que entrara sin problemas, preocupado porque pudiera ahogarse dejo el cierre un poco abierto.

Una vez listo, salió del auto y entregó sus llaves al joven empleado para que estacionara su auto en el lugar correspondiente. Entró aparentando normalidad, avanzó de esa forma hasta el elevador y estiró la mano hasta el panel electrónico para oprimir el botón, no obstante, fue detenido por la voz de la simpática recepcionista que le había atendido cuando llegó. Dio la vuelta y volvió hasta donde estaba ella, al parecer le habían dejado un par de mensajes de parte de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Leyó las notas concienzudamente, tendría que regresar algunas llamadas pero todo iba en orden, le dio gracias a la bonita joven de cabello color verde y se agachó para tomar la mochila otra vez, solo que al levantarla la notó demasiado liviana.

La abrió asustado y comprobó que Lector había desaparecido, miro a su alrededor intentando encontrarle pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

— Señora Bisca — ignoró las voces detrás de él para enfocarse en su tarea pero era algo difícil de hacer — sabe si Lyon está en su oficina.

— Chelia ya te he dicho que no me digas señora — aun sin prestar tanta atención logró percatarse de la incomodidad que sentía la mujer al ser llamada de esa forma — y no, el señor Vastia aun no ha bajado.

— Que extraño — murmuró la voz más joven — bueno supongo que empezaré con mi ronda en lo que aparece.

— Adelante.

Sintió un pequeño jalón en la manga de su camisa por lo que volteó la mirada encontrándose con una joven bajita, de cabellos rosas atados en dos coletas, tenía ojos azules, los cuales le miraron con diversión propia de un infante que sabe algo que un adulto no.

— Si buscas a tu gato se fue por ahí — se había puesto de puntillas para poder susurrarle para luego señalar el pasillo que daba al restaurante.

— Oh, gracias — le susurró también para luego esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y se puso en marcha.

Mientras avanzaba se dio cuenta de la poca gente que había, eso era bueno para su propósito pero también aumentaba la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran. Buscó primeramente en el comedor, mirando incluso debajo de las mesas pero Lector no estaba por ningún lugar, sopesó la idea de que la jovencita de antes le hubiera mentido pero no veía razón para que lo hiciera.

— ¡Lector! — llamó en voz baja —¡ven aquí amigo! — siguió rondando entre las mesas vacías hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

Abrió un poco la misma y se asomó de forma sigilosa, los cocineros iban y venían de un lado a otro, hablando entre si y cocinando. Nunca le había gustado todo ese alboroto, durante sus días de estudiante había tenido que trabajar de lavaplatos y todavía recordaba los dolores de cabeza que sufrió al terminar cada jornada laboral.

Miró hacía el fondo y entonces pudo distinguir el chaleco color marrón que Lector siempre llevaba puesto, se había colado sin que nadie reparara en su presencia. Como no tenía más opción, entró también, tampoco parecieron fijarse mucho en él así que pudo llegar hasta el otro lado sin problema.

Empujó la otra puerta color azul cielo y volvió a mirar desde la pequeña apertura, parecía una cocina auxiliar, solo que en esta había hornos más grandes y una cámara frigorífica.

— ¿Quieres una galleta? — la suave y dulce voz femenina que irrumpió sus observaciones provenía del interior pero desde su posición no podía verla — me preguntó cómo es que llegaste aquí, pequeño.

El ronroneo que siguió le era inconfundible, por ello entró finalmente para atrapar a Lector, sin embargo, lo que encontró fue a una mujer de cabello corto platinado, la cual estaba acuclillada en el suelo, acariciando a su pequeño mientras este comía algo que no podía identificar.

A pesar de lo dócil que solía ser, Lector no era un gato que comiera lo primero que se le ofrecía, al contrario, era bastante quisquilloso con la comida y con quien se la daba. Lo cual le había supuesto un terrible problema en más de una vez.

— Lector — al escuchar su llamado, la mano de la fémina se alejo del felino y este alzó su cabeza para mirarle — me has dado un buen susto — le "regaño".

Espero a que su amigo se lanzara a sus brazos pero en vez de eso camino hasta la mujer y comenzó a restregarse en sus piernas, ronroneando de gusto. Al verlo, ella se agachó y lo cargo en sus brazos, le hizo más mimos casi ignorando su presencia.

— Lector es un curioso nombre para un gato — le dijo una vez se digno a mirarlo.

— Eso me han dicho — contestó un poco de mala gana — puedes decirme que tanto le has dado de comer a mi gato — inquirió sin querer sonar grosero, cosa que no supo si había podido logar.

— Galletas de avena — respondió con simpleza — estaba horneando algunas hace poco y cuando las saque del horno, este pequeño — volvió a acariciar al felino — ya estaba aquí.

No hizo falta que olfateara el aire, el olor a dulzor y avena era evidente, de hecho lo había notado apenas puso un pie adentro.

— Un amigo mío también tiene un gato — comentó intentando ser amable —, suelo darle algunas así que no te preocupes, no le harán daño.

La dulce sonrisa que le dedicó a Lector pareció ser correspondida con un maullido por parte de este.

— ¿Eres una encantadora de gato o algo así? — no pretendía que su pregunta sonara como un reclamo mas fue así como se escuchó.

— Oye solo quería ser amable — su ceño se había fruncido pero más que infundirle miedo le causo ternura — además no deberías dejar que entre a la cocina, si el chef lo hubiera visto ya estaría en la calle.

— ¡No es mi culpa que haya caído bajo el efecto de tus galletas embrujadas! — ahora entendía el porqué se había escapado.

— ¡No están embrujadas! — protestó — y no es mi culpa que Lec me prefiera a mí.

Oh, ahora sí que se había pasado, pensó.

— Devuélveme a mi gato — exigió — ni él ni yo tenemos tiempo que perder.

De mala gana la albina hizo lo que le pidió, aunque había tenido cuidado al poner al gato en sus brazos. Lector se removió un poco por lo que tuvo que poner un poquito de esfuerzo para calmarlo; ya sabía que su pequeño no había estado tan cómodo con la mujer.

Sin perder más tiempo intentó meterlo una vez más en la mochila pero ahora el gato se rehusó a mantenerse dentro de ella.

— Vamos amigo solo será por un par de minutos — le rogó pero el animal seguía sin querer obedecer.

Luego de varios esfuerzos ya casi lo estaba empujando contra la mochila y Lector seguía resistiéndose con tanta o incluso más fuerza que la suya.

— Vas a lastimarlo — la fémina lo hizo a un lado con un movimiento firme, lo cual lo fastidió un poco más, primero iba y se robaba el afecto de su gatito, y ahora pensaba tan mal de él, cuando era incapaz de herir a su amado compañero — no le gusta estar encerrado — le dijo como si no resultara obvio y tuviera que explicárselo — si quieres que entre y se quede quieto vas a tener que encontrar algo para entretenerlo.

La miró con una ceja arqueada, ¿y qué pretendía que usara?, un suspiro cansado salió de ella y lo rodeó para tomar un par de galletas más.

— ¡Deja de tentarlo con tu comida! — reclamó, ya era el colmo del descaro.

— Ya te lo dije, yo no lo seduje, el llegó por si solo — a comparación suya, logró que Lector se acomodara en la bolsa y se quedara quieto — además es la única forma en la que podrás llevártelo.

— Sonsacadora de gatos... — no había otra manera de llamarla.

—Será mejor que te vayas — le dijo con un tono cansino y el fastidió pintando en el rostro — debes darte prisa si quieres llegar a donde sea que vayas sin que Lec vuelva a darte problemas — alzó la mochila sin esfuerzo y se la dio — suerte has tenido de que te hayan confundido con uno de nuestros meseros — dijo señalando su atuendo básico de camisa blanca, pantalones oscuros y zapatos negros — no sé si seas nuevo o no pero solo los empleados del restaurante pueden pasar hasta aquí.

Con eso había resuelto una de sus dudas, ahora solo quería saber cómo es que ella sabía que no trabajaba en esa parte del hotel, por sus palabras estaba claro que no sabía que era un huésped y tenía la idea de que trabajaba en otra área.

— Si, si — dijo dándole la espalda.

Con la misma facilidad con la que entró, salió de la cocina y su alma descanso luego de la sensación agobiante de verse inmerso en ese caos.

— Ella me quiere roba a Lector — lo presentía —. Creo que es la primera vez que pasan de robarme a mí primero.

Usualmente las mujeres quedaban prendadas de él ante el mínimo esfuerzo y a pesar de que no era la primera que atraía la atención de su pequeño gatito, sí era la única que lo había encantado a tal grado.

Curiosamente, eso le gustaba, ya que era algo que no había sucedido y era de las personas que disfrutaban de las sorpresas que daba la vida, por si fuera poco tampoco podía negar que la bruja de las galletas era bonita, aunque el atuendo que llevaba arruinaba un poquito su atractivo. Bueno, tampoco es que importara mucho, admitir que una mujer le gustaba no le suponía ningún problema puesto que solían gustarle varias al mismo tiempo y aún más importante no le gustaba que acaparara la atención de Lector, el minino era su compañero desde la niñez y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo.

Al menos no todavía.

.

* * *

.

Se había levantado con un nudo en el estomago, lo que ayer le resultó de lo más fácil ahora parecía caer sobre ella con un peso demoledor, quizá era porque apenas se daba cuenta de lo que su acuerdo con Lyon significaba en realidad.

Se maldijo pues echó el jodido plan a la basura, cuando ensayó sus diálogos nunca le paso por la mente el comenzar una relación amorosa, lo que pretendió fue seguir el consejo de Sting e iniciar por una amistad con Vastia, lo cual le daría un poco de seguridad antes de considerar siquiera algo más serio; sin embargo, al verlo tan vulnerable y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, no pudo resistirse al impulso de su corazón incauto y propuso lo acordado.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía echarse para atrás en esos momentos, era demasiado tarde para intentarlo siquiera, tenía que ser fiel a su palabra y cumplir.

Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se dispuso a prepararse para la jornada, primero se dedicó a secar concienzudamente su risada cabellera, debido a que tenía prisa tuvo que usar la secadora, terminar esa tarea le tomó alrededor de quince minutos, lo cual no estaba tan mal considerando que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Después se dirigió a su pequeño armario para elegir su atuendo, como aun disponía solo de su equipaje así como una que otra blusa nueva no tenía demasiadas opciones, por ello eligió llevar algo menos formal, una blusa blanca de tirantes cruzados, unos jeans azules muy básicos y para terminar unas bonitas sandalias color rosa pastel.

Como le había gustado la forma en que su cabello se acomodo aquel día, decidió no hacerse ningún peinado, disfrutaría de la buena disposición del mismo pues era raro que cooperase tan bien. Su celular sonó desde la mesita de noche a lado de su cama, avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Lyon, caminó hasta poder alcanzar el aparato y lo desbloqueó deslizando su dedo por la pantalla, entonces leyó.

» _¿Crees que es muy tarde para invitarte el desayuno?_

Sonrió enternecida por el mensaje, ¿se podía ser más multifacético?, el varón ya había adoptado varias actitudes con ella a lo largo de los años, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo no logró saber cuál de todas era la verdadera, ahora sentía muy dentro de sí, que esta era la correcta y debía admitir, era la que más le gustaba.

De hecho, era la parte de él que la hechizaba y enamoraba, también era la culpable de que la noche anterior hubiese actuado impulsivamente y por si fuera poco, era la culpable de que ya no se sintiera culpable ahora.

« _Tienes suerte, mi jefe esta retrasado y tengo tiempo libre._

» _Seguramente tu jefe se pasó la noche recordando a la hermosa mujer con la que cenó ayer._

— Adulador... — reprochó con una sonrisa divertida.

»O tal vez se pasó revisando los estados de cuenta de su hotel toda la noche.

» _Eso también._

— Lo sabía — susurró a pesar de que él no estaba presente como para poder escucharla.

» _Y bien, ¿crees que puedes ir a tu puerta y abrirme? tengo las manos ocupadas._

— Pero ¿qué...? — incrédula se dirigió a hacer lo dicho y al hacerlo vio al albino sosteniendo una bandeja en su mano izquierda y su celular en la derecha. — Si hubieses guardado eso — señaló el teléfono — en tu bolsillo, hubieras podido tocar.

— Tenía que cerciorarme de que estuvieras aquí — se justificó, ella se movió para dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Asaltaste la cocina a las siete de la mañana para tomar dos desayunos sin avisarme primero? — preguntó intentando aparentar una seriedad que era fácilmente destruida por la sonrisa permanente en sus labios.

— Por supuesto — contestó con completa desfachatez.

Debido a que su habitación era mucho más pequeña, solo tenía espacio para la cama, un tocador y dos sillas; el baño — el cual equivalía a la mitad del cuarto de Vastia — y nada más. Lyon tuvo que dejar sus almuerzos sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no me encontrabas? — inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

— Siempre puedo hacerte venir desde cualquier parte del hotel ¿recuerdas? — por su tranquilidad supo que era capaz de irrumpir su trabajo solo para eso.

— Eres un jefe muy abusivo ¿lo sabías? — le acusó pero aún así ocupó el lugar que le ofreció en la cama.

El albino había elegido un desayuno típico de huevos revueltos, tocino, pan tostado, café y jugo de naranja.

— Me hubiera gustado traerte algo especial pero al parecer este es el desayuno de hoy y se le sirve a todo el mundo, incluso a mí.

— ¿Así que puedes hacer funcionar un hotel de fama nacional pero no puedes lograr que Yuka te haga el desayuno que se te antoja? — reflexionó mientras aguantaba la risa, era tan hilarante que se permitió soltar una breve carcajada — retiro lo dicho, no eres un abusivo más bien eres un blandengue.

— Y eso te parece de lo más divertido ¿no? — si no hubiera estado tan ocupada intentando dejar de reír, hubiera podido darse cuenta del momento en que él se inclinó hacía ella.

Cuando fue consciente de su cercanía ya era demasiado tarde, sus labios masculinos tomaron los suyos, devorándolos con avidez, seguía sin entender porqué es que era incapaz de resistirse a sus besos.

— Comamos antes de que se enfríe — habló mesurado luego de apartarse de su boca.

— ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso! — a pesar de lo fuerte de su voz, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

— Tenemos un trato, Med, puedo besarte tanto como yo quiera.

¿Cómo creía que podría olvidarlo si tenía la intensión de restregárselo en la cara a la mínima oportunidad?

— No me refiero a eso — aclaró acalorada — lo que quiero decir es que dejes de besarme sorpresivamente.

Le disgustaba que lo hiciera tan de repente porque aún no se acostumbraba a ello y a veces tenía que reprimir el impulso de apartarlo de un empujón.

— Me gusta tomarte desprevenida — admitió con descaro — haces una expresión adorable.

— ¡Lyon! — reprendió ya ruborizada.

El aludido tomó sus cubiertos y comenzó a comer de su plato, no lo había notado antes pero se tomaba su tiempo en masticar y saborear cada bocado, casi como queriendo memorizar el sabor.

— Esta bien — sirvió un poco de crema en su café — intentaré no hacerlo más — prometió a medias — solo no esperes que cumpla del todo.

— Ya. — Eso era mejor que nada, pensó.

Sin más demora, lo imitó y comenzó a devorar su almuerzo ante la mirada divertida de Vastia.

Claro que también hablaron un poco luego de terminar, hubiera querido pasar toda la mañana a su lado pero ambos tenían obligaciones por cumplir. No se verían hasta el final del día más o menos, y solo porque todos habían insistido en organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para Lisanna por lo que sus presencias serían requeridas.

Lyon volvió a besarla al despedirse, no le aviso pero lo había esperado por lo que pudo corresponderle tranquilamente. Él se quedó un momento, mirándola a los ojos, creyó que diría algo y así fue, pero no lo que esperaba; le dijo adiós y le deseó un buen día. Se marchó dejándole la duda de que era lo que en verdad había querido salir de sus labios.

.

* * *

.

Entro a su oficina después de dejar la bandeja llena de platos vacíos en la cocina, ya era bastante tarde — a comparación de la hora en que comenzaba sus labores normalmente —, el tiempo parecía volar cuando estaba con Meredy, tendría que aprender a ser consciente del mismo mientras estuvieran juntos o de lo contrario empezaría a dejar el trabajo de lado.

Desde que se había puesto a cargo del hotel nunca falló ni pensó en hacerlo, quería sacarlo a flote para demostrar y demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz de lograrlo, lo hizo pero pareció no ser suficiente para su alma y ahora poco le importaba si todo su esfuerzo se iba a la basura, mientras pudiera mantenerse al lado de Meredy, estaba bien para él.

Seguía sin poder creérselo, aquella mañana había sentido que todo era un sueño por ello organizó todo lo del desayuno, para comprobarlo; al recibir la respuesta afirmativa supo que era la hermosa y divina realidad, lo que había entre los dos era parte de ella también.

Se sentía feliz, casi eufórico, tan así que por poco le decía que la amaba, suerte que pudo controlarse a tiempo; sabía que ella estaba consciente de su enamoramiento pero estaba seguro que no se imaginaba hasta que punto llegaban sus sentimientos. Tenía que esperar hasta que ella lo amase aunque fuera un poco, solo entonces podría decirle su sentir sin temor a que volviera a alejarlo.

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba tratándola de forma tan cercana, había logrado comprender que con ella no había atajos, si quería ganarse su corazón tendría que ir paso a paso, abriendo el camino que se encontraba cerrado por la muerte de su hermana y tenía que hacerlo con toda la honestidad que tenía, de lo contrario solo encontraría de nueva cuenta, una muralla impenetrable que lo obligaría a volver y ya no podía hacer aquello.

— ¡Lyon!

El grito por poco le hizo saltar de la silla, al parecer se había absorto de lleno en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estás bien? — la preocupación se reflejo en la cara de Chelia — he estado llamándote y no reaccionabas.

— Estoy bien — dijo sin poder evitar el sonreír — de hecho estoy más que bien.

— Te ves feliz — comentó ya más tranquila pero como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de ello —bueno, — se llevo las manos al corazón — me alegro, habías estado triste y no me gusta verte así.

Nunca se había creído un experto en mujeres pero las conocía lo suficiente como para notar el enamoramiento de la Blendy.

— Gracias por tu preocupación — fue sincero — pero como puedes ver no fue nada importante — carraspeó incómodo — ¿necesitas algo, Chelia?

No era inusual que la chica irrumpiera en su oficina cada que podía, solía acudir a él ante cualquier contrariedad, por mínima que fuera. El rostro juvenil de ella cambió de expresión a una más seria, lo cual si era inusual.

— Yo... — pareció meditar si hablar o no — quería preguntarte algo.

Agachó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos, se imaginó lo difícil que resultaba para ella.

— ¿Estas saliendo con ella? — preguntó en un tono que no le conocía — ¿estás saliendo con Meredy?

Al levantar la mirada sus ojos ya se encontraban llorosos. Él jamás le había dado falsas esperanzas puesto que le tenía gran estima a la chica de coletas, sin embargo, ella siguió aferrada al amor que le tenía.

Le sabía mal tener que romperle el corazón pero lo cierto es que — irónicamente —, solo veía a la adolescente como si fuera una hermana pequeña, no solo por su torpeza inicial sino porque Sherry le había contando demasiadas cosas de ella, era difícil que la prima mayor dejase de hablar de su favorita, era por ello que terminó tomándole un cariño similar.

Claro que sabía lo trabajadora e inocente que era, la admiraba por ello y el orgullo familiar que le provocaba no le hubiera dejado jamás sentir algo más por Chelia. Si tuviera que ser sincero tendría que admitir que había esperado no tener jamás que enfrentarse a la situación, se aferró a la esperanza de que el amor de la joven fuera superado por ella misma, mas ahora sabía que no tenía esa posibilidad.

No sabía exactamente cómo actuar, nunca había rechazado a alguien tan importante para él, claro que había tenido que hacerlo con algunas chicas durante sus días de escuela pero ninguna de estas eran amigas suyas ni mucho menos. Solo sabía que tenía que serle sincero.

— Si, estamos saliendo juntos.

Como si sus palabras fueron las llaves de su llanto, provocando que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir, deslizándose desde sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

Quiso explicarle el porqué la había elegido, tenía toda una lista de razones pero sabía que contárselo solo la lastimaría más y la apreciaba lo suficiente como para evitarle el dolor.

— Tardaría mucho explicártelo — intentó sonar conciliador — pero no creo que sea bueno para ti saberlo — reprimió sus ganas de levantarse y abrazarla para reconfortarle, el gesto le parecía incorrecto en su situación — solo quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de Med desde hace mucho tiempo.

Chelia quiso limpiarse las lágrimas pero estas parecían inagotables, se veía desolada y él no podía hacer nada para aminorar su dolor.

— ¡Pero yo te amo! — declaró con el rostro escondido entre sus manos — te he amado desde que te conocí.

Quería decirle que lo sentía pero era consciente de lo amargo que era escuchar eso de la persona que te gustaba

— Chelia me hubiera gustado poder corresponderte — las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles de esa forma — yo sé mejor que nadie lo grandiosa que eres pero hay cosas que no se pueden elegir.

Enamorarse de la persona equivocada era una de ellas.

— ¡Ella es tu hermana! — parecía aferrarse a esa última oportunidad de hacerlo cambiar de opinión — no puedes salir con ella... esta mal.

— No compartimos lazos sanguíneos — comenzó a explicarse intentando no usar un tono hiriente — nuestra madre y familia nunca han pretendido que lo seamos — tal parecía que todos esperaban la hora en que empezaran a salir — Meredy y yo no nos hemos visto como hermanos en todos estos años por lo que creo, no lo haremos nunca.

Los hombros de la joven temblaban mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, sus ojos ya estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y su voz se empezaba a entrecortar.

— ¡Ella te odia! — su voz se convirtió en un grito — te dejara y cuando lo haga sabrás que tenía razón — se talló los ojos con fuerza —, sabrás que no te quiere tanto como yo.

En su mirada no había rabia ni dolor solo había pesar, sus palabras venían desde ese sentimiento también. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Chelia se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Ahora sabía cómo era el sentir de herir a una hermana pequeña.

.

* * *

.

Detuvo su carrera cuando los gritos de la temible mujer de cabello purpura fueron lo suficientemente lejanos, Meredy le había advertido sobre el temperamento de la jefa de camareras pero ella era dada a exagerar y por eso no le creyó; ahora sabía que todo era cierto y que más le valía mantener su desordenado cuarto, medianamente limpio, al menos si quería evitar su ira.

Suspiro cansado en medio del pasillo, como no podía volver a su habitación — no mientras Kagura la camarera asesina estuviese ahí —, tendría que pausar un rato el trabajo, al menos tenía la tranquilidad de saber que la mayoría de pendientes estaban resueltos. Lector había quedado en manos de otra camarera, Liliana, Iliana o algo así, la cual se encargaría de comprar algunas cosas que le eran necesarias y que Orga y Rufus no le empacaron, por lo que no podría verlo tampoco; y Meredy seguramente estaría ocupada — ya fuera en el trabajo o con su príncipe azul —, en pocas palabras, estaba condenado al aburrimiento total.

Reviso sus bolsillos para saber con qué herramientas contaba, en uno encontró su celular con poco batería — adiós a la posibilidad de ver alguna serie — y en el otro encontró la llave del cuarto que había tenido a bien guardar desde que se levanto, junto a un par de jewels, la suerte no estaba precisamente de su lado, pensó. Lo único que podía hacer era vagar un rato por las instalaciones del hotel, y aunque no era mala idea — ya que no lo conocía por ser la primera vez que se hospedaba ahí — tampoco era muy atrayente.

Sin más remedio avanzó por el pasillo para poder tomar el elevador, como estaba en el último piso solo estaba el pent-house y una especie de bodega o almacén al cual solo podían ingresar los empleados, la puerta solo podía abrirse con llave, lo sabía pues Meredy le aclaró la duda cuando se quedó en su habitación el día anterior.

Pensando en su amiga recordó el asunto pendiente entre los dos, luego de haber aguantado todo su llanto y su pesimismo tenía derecho a saber cómo habían terminado las cosas, además de que tenía la incertidumbre de sí ella había podido hacer algo o Vastia lo hizo en su lugar; le iba más a la segunda opción.

Pulsó el botón para llamar el elevador mientras esperaba paseo su vista por todo el pasillo, lo conocía de sobra pero era un gesto que no podía reprimir, cuando reparó en la puerta de la bodega pudo percatarse de que estaba abierta. Miró de hito en hito el panel electrónico y la puerta, intentando decidir si ir a indagar aquel lugar o seguir con sus planes, sin embargo, la disyuntiva no duró mucho pues su curiosidad fue demasiado grande y terminó yendo hacía el lugar prohibido a su paso.

Aun cuando estaba completamente solo, avanzó con cautela, pisando solo con las puntas de sus pies, con la espalda recargada en la pared hasta llegar al marco de la puerta; miro una vez más solo para asegurarse de que nadie lo vería, asomó la mitad del rostro para revisar el interior, el cuarto estaba en las sombras y solo la luz del pasillo que entraba por la abertura de entrada irrumpía con el siniestro escenario.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que el sitio estaba completamente vacío, entró tanteando la pared en busca del interruptor, recorrió más de la mitad del muro antes de captar un tenue sonido de llanto que provenía del fondo de la bodega. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, aquel sollozo era casi fantasmal y aunque no creía en seres del más allá no pudo evitar el estremecerse.

Se quedó estático mientras intentaba pensar con rapidez qué era lo siguiente que haría, con el llanto de fondo no podía pensar con claridad mas se convenció a sí mismo que lograr encender las luces era la mejor opción. Teniendo todavía más cuidado que en un inicio, siguió recorriendo la fría pared a sus espaldas, tentando con las yemas de los dedos la mayor área posible; luego de haber avanzado casi el doble de distancia logró sentir el contorno del interruptor, sin perder tiempo empujó el botón hacía arriba, encendiendo así las lámparas del techo.

— ¡Apaga la luz!

El grito le paró el corazón durante una pequeña eternidad, la voz que lo profirió era femenina pero algo aguda, quizá ahí habitaba el espíritu de alguna niña muerta, pensó con terror. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos — mismo que había cerrado al encender la luz —, se dio cuenta que en efecto había una niña ahí mismo pero estaba viva, bastante si se lo preguntaban.

— ¿Estas perdida o algo? — preguntó una vez su voz regresó a él.

— ¡No! Solo quiero que me dejes sola — hipó sin levantar la cabeza.

Él no era el tipo de persona que podía dejar a una chiquilla llorando sin sentir remordimiento, no obstante, ella no parecía querer compañía. La miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que tan infante no era, tendría unos quince o dieciséis años — tal vez más, tal vez menos —; como buen conocedor del género femenino, supo que solo existía una razón por la que estaría escondida ahí llorando como si no hubiera un mañana: un rechazo.

— Oye realmente no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí sola — habló con suavidad, esperanzado en poder convencerla de salir del lúgubre lugar.

Esta ocasión no obtuvo una respuesta, la fémina se limitó a seguir con la cara oculta en su regazo, llorando; se rascó la nuca con incomodidad, de verdad que era terca, no, su llanto era genuino y era obvio que prefería quedarse ahí hasta que pudiera reponerse. Sin pensarlo más se sentó a su lado, cruzando sus piernas tanto como el formal pantalón se lo permitió.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó casi en un gruñido.

— Ya te lo dije, no creo que sea una buena idea que te quedes sola aquí — repitió y sonrió — y como no quieres irte no me queda más que esperar aquí contigo hasta que te sientas mejor.

Alargó la mano y le acarició la cabeza, esperó que ella rehuyera de su gesto pero en vez de eso volvió a lagrimear. Supo entonces que estaba en el camino correcto y siguió haciendo lo mismo. Quedaron en un pequeño silencio que era armonizado por el — ahora — leve llanto de la pequeña fémina.

Tuvo que aguardar al menos veinte minutos más para que las lágrimas menguaran por completo, entonces retiró su mano de la cabeza de ella, al hacerlo levantó la mirada y pudo ver su rostro a detalle, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que aquella era la misma chiquilla que le había informado sobre el paradero de Lector cuando llegó en la mañana. Su mirada enrojecida no hacía más que relucir sus ojos azules, los cuales le miraban queriendo una explicación por su insistencia.

— ¿Estas mejor ahora?

Asintió quedamente sin apartar la vista.

— Eso me tranquiliza — admitió sin pena alguna — entonces ¿ahora si podemos salir de aquí? — no es que el lugar le siguiera poniendo de los nervios era más bien que no creía que le hiciera bien quedarse en un lugar tan deprimente.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y bajo la mirada, empezaba a creer que no iba a hablarle nunca.

— Lyon puede verme y no quiero — musitó en un tono bajo que apenas le permitió escucharle.

Se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del sujeto, al parecer no solo Meredy estaba encantada con el susodicho, también la adolescente.

«Que bastardo con suerte» pensó.

— En ese caso podríamos ir a mi habitación — sugirió ya que Vastia no irrumpiría en ella ni siquiera pensaría encontrarla ahí.

— ¡Pervertido! — chilló y se levantó casi de un salto — no porque me hayas consolado voy a hacer algo indecente contigo — exclamó fuerte y claro mientras lo señalaba despectivamente.

Hizo lo propio y se levantó también, se sacudió los pantalones para luego dedicarle una sonrisa que obviamente la desconcertó.

— No voy a negar lo bonita que eres, corazón — ante el apodo cariñoso su ceño se frunció un poco más — pero soy muy selectivo con mis chicas y lamento decírtelo pero solo me gustan las mujeres adultas, y claramente tu eres solo una chiquilla enamoradiza.

La joven de cabello rosado infló sus mejillas haciendo un mohín adorable a sus ojos y no se resistió al impulso de pellizcarlas.

— ¿Lo ves? — la soltó antes de que lo apartara de un manotazo — eres una pequeña muy adorable.

— ¡No soy tan pequeña! — protestó haciendo otro mohín.

— Por supuesto que no pero tampoco eres mayor — le aclaró malicioso — tienes mucha vida por delante como para que te encierres aquí a llorar por un sujeto que podría ser tu padre.

— Lyon no es tan viejo — exclamó en su defensa — y yo lo amo pero él no deja de ir detrás de Meredy... ¡su hermana Meredy!

No pudo evitar sentir lástima por la muchacha, su amor por Vastia era platónico pero de todos modos estaba arraigado en lo profundo de su corazón, no le iba a ser fácil superarlo, sobretodo porque no parecía dispuesta a intentarlo si quiera.

— Ellos realmente no son hermanos — intervino a favor de su amiga — y aún si lo fuesen ¿alguna vez te ha dado a entender que quiere algo más contigo?

Con eso la hizo cerrar la boca, como había pensando ella era la única en esa "relación" y estaba seguro de que no importaba si Lyon estuviera disponible, no iba a darle ninguna oportunidad. Cuando los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse otra vez supo que había tocado una fibra sensible.

— Oye, ya que mi invitación te ha parecido mal, déjame cambiarla — posó una mano en su hombro para que lo mirara — que tal si te invito algo de comer, después de todo tu me ayudaste a encontrar a Lector hoy en la mañana.

El gesto de sorpresa que se formó en su rostro le dejo claro que no lo reconoció hasta ahora y se preguntó cómo era posible si él la había reconocido rápidamente.

— ¿Lector? ¿así se llama tu gatito? — preguntó de una forma totalmente infantil.

Asintió sonriente, siempre se sintió orgulloso del nombre de su minino amigo a pesar de que a la mayoría de las personas les parecía raro.

— Es un nombre bonito — elogió y se sintió aún más feliz.

— Por supuesto, lo elegí yo después de todo — se jactó.

— No arruine el momento señor Sting — le reprochó.

Se quedo estático al oírle llamarlo de una manera tan formal, ahora entendía a la pobre recepcionista, era horrible que una jovencita pusiera un "señor" o "señora" antes de tu nombre.

— Puedes llamarme solo Sting — la apremió disimuladamente — y ¿cuál es tu nombre, corazón?

— Chelia, Chelia Blendy — se presentó dulcemente.

— Bueno Chelia, ¿vamos por un rico postre o no? — estaba seguro de que ella había almorzado siendo ya más de medio día y lo único que no iba a rechazarle sería un postre ligero, algo como un pastel.

Ella lo miró detenidamente por un segundo y luego sonrió.

— ¡Sí!

Estaba entusiasmada, tanto que lo jaloneó todo el camino hasta el restaurante del hotel, no recordaba que las adolescentes fueran tan fluctuantes, pensó un tanto asustado.

.

* * *

.

Sacudió la harina de su delantal azul, había terminado todos los postres de los desayunos y además tenía un par de pasteles horneándose para las dos degustaciones que tendría por la tarde. Por todo eso, ahora tenía un poco de tiempo libre — unos cuarenta minutos aproximadamente — así que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. Dejó el mandil encima de la barra para poder tenerlo a la mano, revisó los pasteles antes de marcharse y salió de la cocina satisfecha consigo misma por una buena mañana de trabajo.

Sin embargo, se detuvo casi a la salida del comedor al notar al mismo hombre que la había acusado de embrujar al pequeño Lector aunque no fue exactamente ese el motivo que la había hecho detenerse sino más bien el que estuviera acompañado de Chelia, la más joven de las camareras y — por lo que sabía — la consentida de su jefe.

Los miró a detalle, el rubio bebía una taza de café o té mientras le hablaba de forma suave y conciliadora — por lo que podría notar a simple vista — por su lado la joven de coletas jugueteaba con los restos de una copa de helado de forma cohibida o triste. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a ambos y no lo notó hasta que ambos pares de ojos azules le miraron, unos con curiosidad y otros con sequedad.

— Señorita Lisanna — saludó la muchacha — ¿pasa algo?

— Yo, no... — se sintió avergonzada por no tener una buena razón para interrumpirlos — solo quería saber si todo está bien.

Una ceja de las masculinas se arqueó y una sonrisita burlona apareció en los labios de él, era como si le dijera en secreto algo como "¿enserio esa es tu mejor excusa?".

— Todo está bien Lisanna — exclamó jocoso el rubio — ¿verdad, Chelia?

— Si — colaboró la de coletas — ¿ya terminaste tu turno en la cocina?

— No, solo he salido a tomar un poco de aire — respondió ahora más tranquila.

— Entonces siéntate con nosotros un rato — la invitación no solo la tomó a ella por sorpresa, el varón casi se ahogó con su bebida.

Miró de soslayo al rubio, no parecía molesto solo descolocado.

— Puedes quedarte si quieres — dijo al darse cuenta de su mirada.

Quiso negarse pero la suplica oculta en la mirada de la Blendy no se lo permitió.

— De acuerdo — aceptó todavía no muy convencida.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? Sting dijo que invitaría lo que quisiéramos — el rubio no dijo nada respecto a la invitación tampoco y se preguntó si iba a actuar de ese modo durante todo el rato que estuviera ahí.

— No gracias, yo ya he almorzado — sin contar que había terminado con un plato de galletas de una orden cancelada no hacía una hora.

— Puedo hacerte una pregunta — la seriedad de su tono contrasto en demasía con la imagen de el hombre neurótico que había conocido en la mañana.

— Seguro — no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a preguntarle pero estaba segura no sería nada importante porque no había una razón para que lo fuera.

— Si tú estuvieras enamorada de un hombre que te dobla la edad pero él estuviera saliendo con una buena mujer ¿seguirías intentando conquistarlo a pesar de saber que él te ve como una hermana menor y nada más?

La pregunta fue más que inesperada y la dejo sin habla, por la mirada adusta de el rubio y la actitud de Chelia supo que aquella no era una cuestión hipotética, más bien Sting buscaba en su respuesta bases para hacer cambiar de opinión a la chica y por lo dicho se trataba de una situación bastante seria.

Debió negarse, pensó incomoda, ahora no podía echarse para atrás.

—Bueno yo — relamió sus labios nerviosa, podía notar la tensión en el ambiente pero si tenía que responder, sería honesta — creo que intentaría superarlo — dijo tanteando a los dos — no es como si pudieras apagar tus sentimientos ni superarlos de la noche a la mañana pero si el nombre en cuestión no tiene interés en mi dudo que aunque su relación no funcione, me vea con otros ojos, digo si antes no se fijo en mi entonces no lo hará aunque si tuviera la oportunidad la aprovecharía.

Al terminar de hablar observó sus reacciones, Chelia tenía la mirada baja casi como meditando sus palabras mientras el rubio la miraba recargado en su mano izquierda sobre la mesa con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

— Ahí lo tienes, pequeña — soltó enderezándose — es lo mismo que yo te dije.

La joven de cabello rosáceo pareció encogerse más en su silla.

— Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a trabajar, si no me reporto, la señorita Kagura me matará — su tono se notaba forzado — pensaré en lo que me han dicho — levantó la cabeza y en sus ojos pudo notar rastros de lágrimas pasadas — gracias por el helado Sting y gracias por el consejo señorita Lisanna.

Chelia se puso de pie y les dio la espalda dispuesta a irse hasta que paró debido a la voz de rubio.

— Suerte y solo recuerda este último consejo — e hizo una pausa dramática innecesaria — nadie sabe mejor lo que tu corazón necesita más que tú misma.

Ella asintió sin girarse y entonces se marchó definitivamente. Ya estando solos no pudo evitar quedarse con las dudas.

— ¿A qué vino todo eso? — sospechaba pero quería estar segura de no haber cometido un error.

— Mal de amores — fue su corta respuesta.

— No vas a decirme más ¿verdad?

— Es un secreto bruja — dijo guiñándole un ojo como si eso bastara para dejar pasar el horrible sobrenombre.

— Ya te dije que no soy una bruja — reclamó como por décima ocasión.

— Como digas, bruja.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, se daba por vencida, el rubio era demasiado terco como para cambiar de opinión.

— Entonces... ¿eres como un consolador de adolescentes?

— Aparte de bruja, eres pervertida ¿no? — mientras caía en cuenta del doble sentido de su oración, la sonrisa de él se tiñó con burla.

— ¡No lo decía en ese sentido! — aclaró abochornada.

— Así es mi querida bruja de las galletas — gruñó molesta por el nombre otra vez — uno de mis talentos es hacer sentir bien a las chicas como Chelia — sintió como se inclinaba levemente hacía ella mas no se movió ni un milímetro — pero tampoco puedo negar que soy un consolador de mujeres excelente — ahora si lo alejó — te aviso por si te interesa.

Tomó su mano y le besó la palma para luego levantarse antes que pudiera encontrar su voz perdida en algún lugar lejano al que no podía acceder, no logró evitar sonrojarse por la muestra de supuesto cariño a pesar de ya ser conocedora de lo terriblemente coqueto que era, sin embargo, al levantar la vista de su mano, Sting ya no estaba.

Y antes de poder buscarlo por el comedor, la alarma de su reloj de pulsera comenzó a sonar en cortos pitidos, no tenía de otra más que volver a la cocina si no quería que sus pasteles se arruinaran, aunque por lo menos así tendría como excusar el color rojo de sus mejillas.

.

* * *

.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama, el día había sido súper pesado, tuvo que ayudar a Jura con demasiado papeleo que casi le provocó dolor de cabeza, coordinó el orden del aseo con Kagura y el dio serena sabía que no era nada fácil tratar con esa mujer, vio el presupuesto para surtir la despensa del restaurante con Yuka quien no dejo de quejarse de lo poco que podía comprar para hacer los platillos de un menú tan exigente como lo era el suyo y para rematar tuvo que llamar al mantenimiento para revisar el aire acondicionado de todo el cuarto piso, eso sin contar su coordinación para la fiesta sorpresa de Lisanna.

Estaba exhausta y tenía pocas ganas de asistir a la celebración pero no podía faltar a algo tan importante, menos cuando aun tenía que ocuparse de alistar el pequeño comedor de empleados donde se desarrollaría la cena. Decidió entonces tomarse unos minutos antes de empezar a arreglarse o bañarse, realmente no tenía fuerzas por el momento.

Estiró su mano hasta su bolso para sacar su celular, reviso sus mensajes e ignoró las decenas de llamadas de Sting o eso intentó puesto que en ese preciso momento la pantalla cambió avisándole que le estaba llamando; lo meditó por medio segundo y terminó contestando pues de lo contrario solo lograría que fuera hasta su puerta y era mil veces más fácil lidiar con él por teléfono.

— Sting — llamó con desgano.

— ¿Qué clase de amiga eres, Milkovich? — Sting solo la llamaba por su apellido cuando empezaba a dramatizar — llevó horas llamándote, ¿es que no se te ocurrió lo aburrido que podría estar luego de darle la vuelta a los quinientos canales disponibles?

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, su amigo definitivamente era alguien fuera de serie.

— Lo siento pero algunas personas si tenemos que trabajar.

— Si con trabajar te refieres a besuquearte con tu príncipe azul, me imagino que estuvieron muy ocupados — ironizó pícaramente.

— ¡No nos besuqueamos! — a pesar de estar completamente sola enrojeció demasiado — ni siquiera nos hemos visto desde el desayuno...

— Cuando sí se besuquearon — insistió.

— Sí, ¿ok? — aceptó rendida, él sabía que mentía así que no tenía sentido seguir intentando convencerlo de lo contrario — solo nos besamos en el desayuno.

— Vaya ¿y qué tuvo que hacer tu príncipe para que lo aceptaras por fin? — el tono juguetón le dejo claro que estaba convencido de que Lyon había actuado y no ella.

— Aceptar cenar conmigo.

— Ajá... espera ¿qué? — tuvo que darle un momento para que lo procesara — ¿me estás diciendo que tú, Meredy "indecisa al infinito" Milkovich diste el primer paso y no Lyon Vastia? — el tono de genuina sorpresa la ofendió un poco.

— No soy tan indecisa — se quejó — pero sí, básicamente así fue.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea se hizo demasiado largo.

— ¿Sting? — llamó — ¿sigues ahí?

Quitó el celular de su oído percatándose así que la llamada se había cortado.

— Que extraño.

No obstante, antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndola soltar un grito de horror hasta que vio al rubio en esta.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! — casi gritó todavía pasmado.

— Me has dado un susto de muerte — se llevó una mano al pecho intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

— Si, si, lo siento pero tú me has dejado sin habla Med — sin pena cerró la puerta y la acompañó en la cama — se que te dije que tenías que hacer algo pero sinceramente nunca se me paso por la cabeza que tomarías una decisión así.

— No fue una decisión como tal — admitió — fue más un impulso.

— Eso tiene más sentido, siempre has sido impulsiva.

— Lo sé pero debiste verlo — se levantó ignorando el cansancio de antes y comenzó a andar de un extremo de la habitación al otro — me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi desde hace años y que iba a casarse con Juv solo para olvidarme — se detuvo al recordar su expresión de tristeza — y entonces no puede callarme y le pedí que saliéramos por un mes.

— ¿Por qué durante un mes?

— Porque quiero estar segura de que yo también estoy enamorada de él — bueno era más bien para ver si valía la pena quererlo de un modo romántico.

— ¿Entonces sigues indecisa? — preguntó como para cerciorarse.

— Un poco — concedió — Lyon me gusta pero no logro quitarme los temores así que pensé que un tiempo de prueba seria buena idea.

La expresión de Sting se volvió suave y palmeó el lugar a su lado en la cama — ven aquí Med — la hizo sentarse de nuevo y la abrazó cariñosamente — solo relájate y disfrútalo, sino no tiene sentido que le des una oportunidad. Además te lo mereces.

— Lo estoy intentando — pero solo le era fácil lograrlo si estaban solos los dos.

— No solo debes intentarlo por ti, ahora también debes tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Vastia — le habló con una seriedad no muy propia de él.

Pero era verdad, en una relación no solo debía tomar en cuenta su sentir tenía que velar por los sentimientos de Lyon si no quería lastimarlo. Por si fuera poco él le había sido sincero cuando se lo había pedido, lo menos que podía hacer para compensarlo era poner un poquito de esfuerzo porque su relación funcionase y ser lo más honesta posible.

— Tienes razón — otra vez la tenía — intentaré disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos — y sonrió.

— Yo siempre tengo la razón — le presumió con altivez — por eso soy tu consejero, necesitas mucha cordura cariño.

No la daría la satisfacción de darle la razón de nueva cuenta, ya tenía los humos demasiado altos.

— Y bien dejando tu emotividad de lado — lo codeó aguantando la risa — ¿qué haremos esta noche?

— ¿Haremos? — pregunto divertida — no recuerdo haber quedado contigo, yo tengo una fiesta a la cual asistir — se vanaglorió victoriosa.

— ¿Una fiesta? — genial, había despertado su curiosidad — ¿y se pude saber el motivo?

— Solo es una pequeña fiesta entre los empleados para darle la bienvenida a la nueva repostera.

— Algo casual ¿no? — asintió — ¿qué vas a ponerte?

Por su trabajo, Sting era todo un experto en moda femenina y si antes se entretenía obligándola a desfilar ante él ahora tenía la corazonada de que haría lo mismo pero sería peor que antaño.

— No lo sé — se apuró a decir — tengo menos de la mitad de mi guardarropa conmigo así que estoy limitada a lo que tengo en la maleta.

Se la señaló y raudo se lanzó a revisarla, sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

— ¿Hablas enserio? — le preguntó casi ofendido — ¿has podido sobrevivir solo con esto?

— No esta tan mal, para el trabajo funciona bien.

No era una experta como él pero sabía cómo vestirse para provocar buenas impresiones.

— Pues no en mi guardia señorita — la tomó de los hombros, recogió su bolso — no sin antes echar su teléfono — y la empujó a la puerta.

— Oh no me digas que iremos de compras — si su amigo era un horror criticándola era mucho peor cuando se ponía a elegirle ropa — ¡Sting estoy cansada!

— No puedes estar cansada para ir de compras — sentenció — ¡eres un chica! deberías morir por ir de compras.

— Sabes que nunca fui ese tipo de chica.

— Ciertamente no pero tenía un poco de fe — bromeó aún guiándola a puerta ya abierta — pero créeme no tienes nada decente para ponerte en tu horrible maleta.

— No es horrible y además tengo un vestido ahí.

— El cual ibas a ponerte para la boda — le recordó, dejándola sin opciones.

— Bien — aceptó refunfuñando — iremos de compras pero solo me llevaré un vestido — si le daba libertad haría que fuera a la quiebra otra vez y no tenía ganas de deber más dinero que de momento no podía pagar.

— Como digas, tu solo déjame el trabajo duro a mi — le guiñó un ojo haciéndola reír.

— Solo espero que no termines exhausto de tanto trabajar — salieron ambos y cerró la puerta con llave.

— ¿Contigo como modelo? sueñas — fue lo último que dijo antes de subir al elevador.

Y así tuvo que aguantar dos horas de cambios y cambios no solo de ropa sino de tiendas, ahora debía anotar "ir de compras" a su lista de cosas que no debía hacer con Sting.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Si notaran se darán cuenta de que me encantan los chicos coquetos en las historias -en la vida real digamos que los evito por completo XDD- en fin Sting es algo así aunque luego se verá su transfondo y así. Ahora Chelia la pensé primero como la mala de la historia pero debido al manga me ha caido mejor so quizá ya no sea tan mala en el fic, por mientras solo esta dolida y molesta con Lyon y Meredy pero ya veremos más adelante si logran arreglar todo entre los tres.**

 **El StinLi como verán esta presente pero no demasiado puesto como dijera será una participación esporádica como solía ser el Gruvia -ahora no me maten juro que traere algo de ellos así sea pequeño pronto 7u7- en fin, lo que quería es que me dijeran que tal van viendo al paring, yo me estoy enamorando de ambos y espero que ustedes también.**

 **Estaré contestando reviews por MP so ahí nos veremos (?)**

 **Gracias a todos los que han leído el fic de verdad y gracias a los que han dejado review también, son un amor y los shevare en mi kokoro shipper -porque es el único que tengo- forevah *mishones de corazones (?)***

 _ **¿Me regalan un review?**_


End file.
